In the hands of fate
by XMeikoX
Summary: Harry finds out that he has strange powers when he is eight after abuse from his relatives. He gets kicked out and then captured by a lab that experiments on mutants. This is where he meets Logan. What will happen while they are trapped in the lab? mpreg; Now on AFF-link on profile
1. Chapter 1

Hello and thank you for clicking on this story. Now to continue before everyone realizes this paragraph is not part of the story! Most of this story is already written out (lots of time during AP Economics) so it really depends if I get positive feedback from it to how fast I update.

**Warning!** This fanfiction contains **slash** between two **male** characters. The is also going to be **M-Preg**. This means males getting pregnant. Meaning Harry is going to be a mommy! If you do not like this, then you have clicked on the wrong fanfiction. Retreat now for the safety of your mental health (unless you want to become a yaoi fanatic).

I also do not own any of these characters or whatever. It would be a lot easier to get through college if I owned both of them to say the least. ;-)

Now, enjoy!

**xmenhp**

A young eight year old rushed around the kitchen, going from the dinner table to the counter, placing utensils and plates on the table. A screech was heard and Petunia Dursley walked into the kitchen, a scowl on her face.

"Freak! Are you done yet?" She screeched, popping her hip and crossing her arms in displeasure. "My Dudley-kins is wasting away!" Harry nodded his head obediently.

"Yes Aunt Petunia." She nodded her head and picked up one of the rolls from the basket on the table and handed it to him.

"There. Don't say I never did anything for you." She said as she turned and called Vernon and Dudley for dinner. Harry quickly went into the kitchen and began to eat his roll. If his uncle caught him with it, his Aunt Petunia would deny giving it to him. Speak of the devil, Vernon Dursley walked into the kitchen just as Harry had taken a bite out of the hot dinner roll.

"Freak! Who told you that you could have that?" His uncle yelled angrily, his face turning an ugly red color. Harry shivered in fear at what he knew would be coming. He didn't try to say anything. All that would do was make his uncle angrier. A punch was delivered to the side of his head and he slammed against the wall. Like in the wild, the smartest thing to do was go limp and not move. In other words, play dead. His uncle huffed.

"Useless freak." He mumbled before grabbing the young boy's arm and pulling him down the hall and throwing him into the cupboard under the stairs. It was also known as the 'Freak's bedroom'. Harry lied down in the dim light. Bringing a hand up, he gently felt the bump on the side of his head. He winced when pain shot through his head. His eyes widened when the pain faded away. Rolling up his baggy, hand-me-down shirt from his cousin, he looked at his stomach where he knew he had a bruise from his cousin. His stomach was unblemished. Not even a scar was found. Confused, he pulled up his thumb to his mouth and nipped it, drawing blood. Right before his eyes, the wound closed.

"What am I?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ten year old Harry Potter stood to the side as his relatives ate dinner. He really hoped he would be able to eat today. It had been a few days since he had eaten anything. His stomach growled as he stared at all the food his cousin was shoving down his throat.

"Freak! Stop staring. Its making me feel sick." Vernon grumbled through a mouth full of food. "Go into the kitchen and wait until we're done eating."

"Yes Uncle Vernon" Harry said bowing slightly like he was taught to do, and walking into the kitchen. He leaned against the counter and sighed. It had been two days since he had anything but tap water. His stomach growled painfully again, reminding him of that fact. He glanced over at the pots and pans in the sink. His relatives wouldn't notice if he licked the sides. Stepping over to the sink quietly, Harry ran his hand over the leftover mix from the corn bread. Placing the coated finger in his mouth, he almost moaned at the taste. It was a bit soapy, but still very delicious.

"Boy! What are you doing in here?" Vernon yelled angrily. Harry jumped back from the sink like he had been burned.

"J-just waiting, Sir." Harry stuttered nervously, looking down at the floor. He has it beaten in him never to look them in the eye.

"Yeah right Freak!" Vernon grumbled. He couldn't stand when the freak lied. It actually thought it was smarter than him? Vernon Dursley? The nerve of him!

Grabbing a handful of black hair, Vernon slung his nephew to the ground, making him knock into the pile of clean dishes, making them scatter everywhere. Vernon's face turned an ugly redish purple color.

"You damn freak! Look what…"Vernon stopped as he stared down at his nephew. On its way down, a glass had shattered, cutting a large gash in Harry's arm. Right before Vernon's eyes, it healed itself. "FREAK! What did you just do?" Vernon yelled furious. He believed the boy was doing freakish things.

"I…I didn't mean to…"Harry stuttered fearfully. "My body does it on its own."

"I will not have your freakishness in my house any longer!" Vernon yelled grabbing Harry's arm and pilling him up. Grabbing his keys in his other hand, Vernon pulled Harry to his car and threw him in the back. The car tipped dangerously to the side as he climbed into the driver's seat and drove away.

Harry put himself to sleep crying. He was being thrown away. He didn't know where they were going, but he knew it would be bad. He woke up to his Uncle pulling him out of the car.

"Now don't both my family again!" The fat man sneered as he pushed the boy into the alley and speeded off, hoping no one saw. Harry sighed as he moved behind one of the many trashcans. He guessed he was on his own from now on.

Harry had been living on the streets for three months now. He had gone into a bakery one day, to see if he could grab any food left from others on the tables or in the trashcan. When a young could had left, leaving a half-eaten muffin, he jumped up from his seat and grabbed it. About to leave, his should was grabbed by one of the workers. It had turned out to be the owner, Anita Harris. She had given him the left over food of what hadn't been able to sale. To say the least, he didn't go hungry. He would drop by homeless shelters and churches for safe places to sleep, sometimes having to sleep in alleys. More then once he would have to out run the cops. They probably wanted to take him to an orphanage or something, but he didn't want to risk being sent back to his relatives. Walking down the street one day, looking for lost coins, Harry couldn't help but feel he was being watched. Glancing around, he didn't notice anything or anyone suspicious, so he chalked it up to nerves. But just to be sure…He took off in a full blown sprint. Hearing running feet behind him, he knew he had been right. But why would someone follow him? Running faster, Harry spotted an alley up ahead. This would shake them up. Taking the quick right, he has halfway through the alley when he felt something sharp stab into the back of his neck. He stumbled forward, his vision becoming blurry. Before he blacked out, he saw a man in a white doctor's trench coat, smirking at him.

The doctor smirked at his new test monkey. They had been following this one for a few months. It was very tricky to catch. They are finally caught the little beast when he was rummaging through alleyways. Stupid little creature it was.

"Grab him and throw him into the van." The other two men in black pants and matching dark blue shirts nodded in understanding, grabbing the little boy collapsed on the ground. The man smiled viciously as he watched a few cuts on the boy's boy slowly heal itself until there was no trace of it. 'Yes. He will be a fun little experiment.'

When Harry woke up, he was in a metal room, with metal walls, ceiling, floor and door. Looking around, he spotted someone in the corner.

"Hello? Can you tell me where we are?" Harry asked quietly, afraid what would happen if he was too loud. The person in the corner looked up slowly. It seemed to be a boy. He was wearing a plain grey shirt with matching pants. He has thinning brown hair, and haunting hazel eyes.

"This is the lab." He whispered quietly."They do experiments here on mutants.

Harry looked confused. "Mutants?" The boy nodded.

"Yeah, Mutants." He continued at Harry's confused look. "People with powers other normal people don't have." Harry nodded in understanding. There was silence for a second.

"My name is Harry." At the silence and blank look he received, he continued. "What's your name?" The boy seemed to be evaluating him, seeing if he was a threat or not.

"My name is Stephan" Harry nodded smiling.

"Nice to meet you." This seemed to be the wrong this to say as the boy shook his head sadly.

"This place isn't nice" He mumbled. "No, not nice at all. He'll see."

An hour or so later, a group of men in black matching uniforms with dart guns came to the room.

"New boy! Get up!" One yelled, referring to Harry. He quickly stood up, not liking the similarities the man had with his uncle. Following them out the door when signaled, he was led to a strange room with a white bed in the center and all kinds of machines around it. He was then pushed down on it, his hands and legs being strapped down with restraints. They left and a few minutes later, an elderly man in a white lab coat walked in, reading a clip chart.

"Hmm… power of healing? Interesting." The man mumbled to himself. Harry fidgeted nervously. The man then proceeded to do all sorts of test. He took blood, hooked him up to different machines and even took a urine sample. Snapping his fingers, the men from before came back in. "I want you guards to take this one back to its cage and get me the other one for testing. Dr. Louis will want it in lab three." The man said, writing down something on his clipboard. Just before they left the room, he seemed to remember something.

"And remember." He paused. "He bites." The guards nodded before leading Harry back to his cage. They grabbed Stephan just as his teeth lengthened, snapping at them. He was kicking and screaming, begging them to leave him alone. After that night, he never saw Stephan again.

Harry was seventeen. He had been at the lab for seven years now. He had gotten a few other cage-mates, but none of them stayed for more then a month or two. Some would be scared, others angry, and others just plain confused. But Harry always made sure to fill them in on what happened there and what to and what not to do. He had learned out the hard way to never look anyone in the eyes or to yell out when being beaten by the guards.

Through the many experiments done there, he had found out he could not only heal himself quickly, but also change his shape into any animal he tried so far, though, they all looked the same. They all had black fur with emerald eyes. Sighing when he heard the locks on the door shift, Harry knew it was time for more experiments. Climbing to his feet, he waited patiently.

"Get back into the corner!" The guard yelled. Harry raised an eyebrow. 'A new mutant?' he thought surprised. It had been a while since he had gotten a new cage-mate. Stepping back into the corner like he was told, Harry waited. A young man was thrown into the room and the door was slammed shut. Looking over to the man, he couldn't help but blush. He was a very specimen. He was shirtless, showing off his firm muscles and tight jeans. It seemed he hadn't been changed into the normal grey uniform yet. Walking over to him, he shook his should gently. Before he could blink, he was being slashed at by the man's three metal claws coming out of each hand. Harry dodged as he was slashed at, hissing in pain as his arm was slashed open. It healed right after but it still didn't mean it didn't freakin' hurt!

"Hey! Hey! Calm down!" Harry said quickly, still dodging attacks. "I'm not going to hurt you!"

The other stopped, but still glared at him suspiciously. Taking this chance, Harry looked over the man. Now that he could see his face clearly, Harry could guess the other was about twenty-five or twenty-six.

"Who are you? Where the hell am I?" He said in a husky voice that made a shiver run down his spine. Smiling lightly, he introduced himself.

"My names Harry" The other finally put away his claws. "This is the lab. They do experiments on mutants." The other nodded.

"Names Logan" The other mutant, now known as Logan said gruffly. "You can call me Wolverine though"

Harry giggled quietly. "That's cute" Logan growled threatening.

"What is?" His tone of voice dared him to say something insulting. Harry knew he could just heal himself if Logan decided to attack.

"Your name. Wolverine. It's because of the claws, right?" Harry smiled as Logan blushed lightly. Right about when he was going to answer, the door opened. Harry moved into the corner like he was suppose to, and quickly grabbed Logan's arm to pill him back as well.

"What the hell, bub?" Logan said loudly as he was pulled back. Harry shushed him quickly as the guards walked into the room fully.

"Come on freak. Dr. Fitzgerald wants to see you" The guards said smiling sinisterly as the others with him chuckled in amusement. Harry's eyes dulled to a dark green. Dr. Fitzgerald was one of the worst doctors in the whole lab. All his experiments were incredibly painful. Harry nodded his head with a slight mumbled of "Yes Sir" and followed the guards out the door, leaving Wolverine alone to think.

Harry's visit with Dr. Fitzgerald wasn't a fun one. He was shot with multiple needles in his arms and took quite a few blood samples. He had also did some strange thing that Harry didn't know his body could do. He had rubbed his lower half until this white stuff shot out. It felt weird. Not bad exactly, but strange. Being locked up in the lab for so long had made Harry a bit naïve to things a regular seventeen year old should have known. After taking samples of that, they took a skin sample. It hurt like a beast, but healed a few seconds later. Harry was then made to run on a big treadmill at a fast speed while changing animals as instructed as he ran. They did about three to four hours of this before Harry felt like he would pass out. He sighed in relief as the treadmill slowed down to a complete halt. He fell down to his knees panting after changing back to his original, human form.

"That's all for today." Dr. Fitzgerald said in his monotone voice. "Take the freak away." He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "And dunk it ion some water or something. It smells horrid." The guards nodded as they grabbed Harry, taking him to the shower room. They stripped him of his clothes before throwing him under the spray of the large shower. Harry had a minute to wash himself off under the old water before it turned off and he was thrown a towel. He only got a minute or so of drying off before he was ordered to change himself into the clean pair of clothes they had for him. After that he was thrown back into his cage.

Harry sighed in relief as he rubbed the cold metal against his cheek. He was utterly exhausted. He was just about to fall asleep when he felt something poke his shoulder.

"Hey kid, you okay?" He heard Logan ask, his tone revealing his worry. Harry opened his eyes and sat up.

"Yeah, I'm just tired." He whispered. It came out more like a slur because of how sleepy he was.

"Why the hell you whispering? It not like there is anyone else here." Logan asked loudly. It seemed a bit too loudly, as the lock on the door clicked open.

"So as to not attract attention from the guards" Harry whispered, stumbling to his feet and pulling Logan to the corner with him. "Don't fight back or the punishment is worse. Trust me" Harry whispered into Logan's ear just as four guards came in.

"Are you two having a party in here?" one guard asked, glaring slightly with a sadistic smirk on his ugly face.

"No sir" Harry said loud enough for them to hear. They just chuckled.

"I don't think so." He walked over closer to them, leering at Harry. "So, which one has the loud mouth?"

"I do sir" Harry said quietly, looking down at his feet. He made it a habit to stick up for the new guy the first couple of times. He felt bad because they couldn't heal themselves like he could. Though, because he could heal himself, his punishment was far worse, and much longer then the others.

"Ha! I knew it! You always get loud when a new freak comes in." One of the others said, grabbing his arm roughly, pulling him toward the door. Before anyone could say anything else, they were gone, leaving Logan there in shocked silence. No one had really stood up and taken the blame like that for him.

Harry was thrown back into the cage, blood covering his body. He was taken to the 'Play Lab'. This lab consisted of everything from chain whips to knives and it was all used to punish the freaks. After so many wounds his healing tended to get a little slow. Logan rushed to his side after the guards were gone, chuckling sadistically at their handy work.

"Why the hell did you do that for kid? It was my fault." Logan said quickly, but this time, a lot quieter. He wiped the blood off of Harry's face gently.

"That's why we whisper" Harry said, smiling slightly. He was almost done healing. "I always make sure the new guy learns all the rules first. If you talk too loud again, I won't cover for you." Harry sat up slowly, cracking his neck. It always got a bit stiff when it was broken once or twice within a few minutes of each break.

"Don't get up." Logan said, trying to push him back down. Harry chuckled quietly.

"Don't worry. I'm fine, most of my wounds are healed, see?" Harry lifted up his shirt to show his chest. Though it was covered in blood, it was not cut open. Logan just nodded. He took out his claws, slicing his hand open. Harry watched in amazement as it healed before his eyes. He smiled.

"You're like me." He whispered, and then he got a haunted look in his green eyes. He leaned forward so his mouth was right by Logan's ear before whispering. "Don't let anyone else fine out or punishments will be even worse."

-END CHAPTER-

Well, if you made it this far, then you must have read the story. That, or you skipped to the end. Whichever you did, leave a review. It can be good or bad, doesn't matter. Just remember, if you want me to continue with this, good reviews will motivate me more then bad ones. No reviews also hold no motivation, so think of that as well. Heck, who am I kidding. After reading the 'end chapter' thing, no one is going to be reading this...so no one would notice if I tell any spoilers for the next chapters down here...mwhahahaha...anyone who actually reads this can look out for spoilers in the future...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! New chapter. I know I should have uploaded this forever ago, but neh. I'm lazy as hell. I could make up some kind of crap excuse like my mom died or something (she didn't btw) but I decided to tell the truth about my laziness. But on the good side, I finally got a job! Its at Legoland :) I'm an education associate. Don't ask what that means or what I'm doing because the park hasn't opened yet and I haven't gone to my orientation yet. Training and crap won't start til august. But enough about my life. What you really want is some X-men/Harry Potter slash goodness!

Review if you are going to the midnight showing of the last Harry Potter Movie! I am!

(Not exactly like the book!)

Harry tossed and turned on the cold metal floor he had learned to call a bed. He was in the middle of a nightmare. It was the same ones he had his whole life. He was in a crib, little unicorn and griffin toys flying over it in small circles. There was a yell from somewhere and a beautiful red haired woman with emerald eyes, so much like his eyes, looked down at him with a worried look. The door to the nursery was blasted open, making her turn away and he could hear her begging for her baby to be spared. There was a green flash and a horrifying scream before her begging stopped. By this time he had stood up from his lying position to look over the bars of the crib, she was lying prone on the nursery floor. A snake like man stepped over the woman's body as he walked over to him, smiling a sadistic smile.

"To think sssuch a weak child could defeat me! Sssuch ssstupidity" He said in a voice that matched his snake-like appearance. "Good-bye Harry Potter!"

After that all he could remember was a green light flashing toward him and a pain on his forehead before he woke up with a scream.

Harry sat up, panting breathlessly. Logan was sitting up next to him, completely alert.

"Sorry…nightmare" Harry whispered hoarsely. They heard the lock on the door click. "Shit…" Harry knew he could heal, but he had already been to Dr. Fitzgerald's lab earlier that day, and had been punished. He wasn't sure how much his body could take before it would collapse. Three different guards came in. It seemed the lab only hired men with sadistic looks.

"Okay, who was screaming like a freakin monkey?" One of the guards asked, looking straight at Harry. It wasn't unusual for him to wake up from a nightmare screaming. Harry was about to stand up and face his punishment, when Logan pushed him down.

"I did, dreamed of your ugly mug." Logan said with a sneer. Harry just gapped at him. Not only had he taken the blame, but he had made it ten times worse by insulting the guard.

"What are you thinking?" Harry whispered into his ear as quiet as he could.

"I don't like owing favors" Logan growled before standing up in a fighting stance. Harry sat there in shock as Logan lunged at the guards, getting a few punches in before he was shot with a dart gun.

"Damn monster is what this one is." One of the guards yelled, kicking the fallen mutant. Harry watched on helplessly as they dragged him away, most likely to the 'Play Lab'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan groaned as he was tossed back into the metal cage. His punishment had lasted a few hours after the bastards realized he could heal like Harry could. His body hurt like a bitch. He didn't even realized Harry was sitting next to him until he felt a gentle hand rub some stray blood off his cheek.

"Logan…are you awake?" He heard Harry ask quietly to his left. He managed to sit up, with the younger mutants help.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." He grumbled, rubbing his sore neck.

"You idiot! Why did you do that?" He turned when he heard Harry sniffle. Tears were rolling down the dark haired youth's cheeks. "Now they know…about your healing…"

Logan smiled gently, grabbing Harry's chin and bringing his face close enough to where he could lick off the tears. Harry blushed, but didn't move away. This kid just brought out the wild, animalistic side of him. It was strange, but felt nice in a way.

"Stop with the crying. It won't do any good." Logan whispered, pulling Harry into his chest, lying down. "Now go to bed. It has to be at least four am by now and those bastards will probably wake us up again at five or six."

Harry nodded, snuggling into the other's chest. None of the other mutants had been this nice. To be truthful, they had all made Harry keep his guard up. Logan was different though. He didn't make Harry want to sleep in the opposite corner. It was almost as if he craved his attention. 'I wonder what this feeling is?' Harry thought before falling asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just as Logan said, the guards woke them up again around five, only giving them about an hour of sleep. Harry was pulled to a lab, half asleep while Logan snarled at the guards, being taken in the opposite direction then Harry. He tried to get their hands off him, but to no avail. Every time he thought he had an edge they would literally shock the hell out of him with some kind of hand held gun.

"What do you bastards want with us anyway?" He snarled out angrily. The guards only chuckled at his struggling.

"We're just trying to find a cure, freak." One said, as they entered a door labeled, 'Lab 16'. Logan growled deep in his throat. He remembered what Harry had told him so far about the labs. As the lab number went up, so did the intensity of the experiments in those labs. The highest number the younger mutant had been to was twenty four. It was some Dr. Fitzgerald, if Logan's memory was right. That wasn't much to say about him though. He had lost all of his memory not too long ago. Couldn't remember anything for the life of him, nor how he got to some strange island.

These labs looked familiar though. Maybe the island he had woken up on was some kind of lab as well? He wondered to himself. He glared at the nerd coming at him with a tray full of different size needles with multiple number of different color liquids in them. Another growl came from deep in his chest.

This was NOT going to be fun.

Lights flashed and noises beeped at him as he looked around blurrily. He remembered being taken away to one of the labs, opposite of Logan, but that was about it. He squinted over to his left, seeing a strange machine hooked up to his arm.

"Don't even think of trying to pull it out." A loud voice said a little bit away from him, making him blink in confusion. His head just felt so jumbled and clouded. "Head fuzzy?" The voice asked. Harry nodded as best as he could. His body didn't seem to want obey him at all.

"Sir, it seemed the test came out as positive." Another voice said. This one made his head hurt at how high pitch it was. It was probably a woman. Every time he got a new cage mate that was female, he always felt like he wanted to pound his head into the wall. Their voices were always so high pitch and the whining. It was like they were the only ones in the lab that were going through anything bad. Even the guards were a bit easier on them so they wouldn't have to hear them whine.

"Good, good. He seems to be processing very well. Soon he will be ready to present to the board." The loud voice, who Harry figured was a man, guessing by the voice, said with a chuckle. A growl escaped the mutant's throat at the strange chuckle. A laugh or a chuckle was never good in the lab.

"When do you want to start the next set of research?" God, the high pitch voice was back. He had hoped she wouldn't speak again. Nails on a chalk board would be more appealing then that nonsense of a voice.

"We will have to wait for the entire test to be confirmed to be positive on when to continue the experiment. For now, we continue to conduct the minor research needed." The loud voice said before Harry felt a pinch on his arm, and all his senses dulled to nothing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan groaned as he was tossed back into the cage. In all his years, he had never felt so violated. Well, he couldn't really say that. He couldn't really remember 'all his years' but he doubted he had ever been treated like that. Lab rats were probably treated better than he had then. They took so many samples, it was ridiculous. Why in the hell would a lab need a semen sample? It was crazy.

He huffed as he grumbled to himself. Harry didn't seem to have returned yet. He didn't know if that was a good or bad sign. He hadn't really been here long enough to figure out the good and bad signs. Hell, he wasn't even sure if this damn place had good or bad signs. He just hoped the younger male was okay. For some reason, he felt protective over the other mutant. Maybe it was because he had never really had a companion? Well, he couldn't really….

"Damn memory loss" He mumbled to himself as the doors to their cage started to open slowly. He quickly got into the corner. He was tired enough. He didn't feel like playing anyone's punching bag.

"Deciding to be a good freak now?" One of the guards laughed, making Logan growl angrily. He was about to say something back, punishment be damned, but one of the other guards spoke up.

"Come on, we got to dump this one off and get the freak in B2" The other said making the first guard glare with a nod. They threw Harry in the middle of the small room before leaving.

As soon as the doors closed, Logan moved closer to the teen.

"Hey, kid." When he didn't get a response, he tried again. "Hey kid. You alive?"

Harry groaned, pulling his hands to cover his ears.

"Stop talking so loud" He whispered, groaning again at his own voice. Obviously, his senses hadn't returned to normal from whatever the doctors had given him.

"What are you talking about? I'm practically whispering!" Logan said in an annoyed, hushed voice. He felt kind of bad when the younger mutant whimpered, curling up into a ball.

Harry felt like his head was about to explode. Did they put a bomb in his brain? He wondered when another jolt of pain went through his head. He squeaked in surprise when he was pulled into a warm chest and a hand started to rub his back. He looked up at Logan, a look of confusion on his face. Logan just shrugged, looking away. Harry smiled lightly, before snuggling himself into the other's arms. This was…nice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'll try to upload again soon, but I can't really promise anything. I love you all though! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Woo! So I finally got this next chapter done. I hope everyone likes it. I was considering writing an actual lemon, but I didn't want to get in trouble with . You guys will just have to imagine it all. Though, if I did write a lemon, I'm not sure how good it would be. Cause really, how much can an eighteen year old girl know about gay sex between two males? But anyway! I did a cute scene. Well, I think it was pretty cute.

Also, to some questions people might have.

Logan is not part of the Xmen yet. He got off of the island with the lab and just kind of travelled around. He can't remember what he did or people but he can remember places and certain things. Its a bit complicated.

Harry is also incredibly innocent. He'll get better in the future, so don't worry to people who are freakishly annoyed by him. He is my Harry and I love him :-) He was trapped in the Dursley's house and then he was dumped on the streets. Yeah, the streets should have educated him, but he never understood half the stuff he saw so he didn't really think about it. All he thought of was where he was going to sleep, stay warm and eat. Though, he did seem to get more and more innocent as the story continues. I'll correct that in the future. Sometime.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or X-men.

Warning: There is a sexual scene but that is about it. Its not even a lemon.

Anyway, ENJOY!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later and Harry was beginning to feel as normal as he could be in a lab for mutants.

"Thanks Logan." Harry whispered gently. The only reply he got was a grunt. A giggle escaped his lips before he could hold it in.

"You think something is funny, brat?" Logan huffed, looking down at the shaking teen currently lying on his chest. The younger mutant smiled, looking up at the older male.

"You're the nicest cage mate I've had, you know?" Shining green eyes locked with blue as Logan rolled his eyes. "What was your life like? Before the lab?"

Logan looked back down into curious green eyes.

"Why should I tell you?" He said gruffly. Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

"Once I had a cage mate who was a dancer. He said he had danced for some singer as the backup. Another was just a kid. He was taken from his high school in…um….I think he said Jersey? Where ever that is…This one girl in here said she had two kids and her husband worked as one of the doctors. They took her when her powers came out." He curled his nose up. "I didn't like her. She blamed her husband for infecting her with the mutant gene. Said it was because he was a doctor to such freaks. She didn't last very long. Another…" Logan cut him off.

"How long have you been in this damn place?" He asked curiously. He was slightly afraid of the answer.

"Only seven" Harry answered. Logan breathed out a sigh.

"Seven months? That's not too bad." He looked up when Harry laughed.

"I wish seven months. Seven **years**." He stressed the years, making Logan's eyes widen.

"Years? You've been in this hell hole for seven years?" He yelled, forgetting about his voice. Harry shot up, covering his mouth with his hand. They both held their breath as they heard footsteps making their way down the hall. A sigh of relief escaped Harry's lips when they kept walking by.

"Remember to keep...eek!" Harry jerked his hand away, a blush on his face. "You licked me!" He huffed.

"Don't put anything near my mouth without expecting it to be licked" He said with a chuckle as Harry's cheeks darkened to a cheery blush.

"So…you never answered my question…" Harry mumbled, looking down at his hands. Logan just looked at him confused. At the silence, Harry just huffed, pouting slightly. "What did you do before this? Were you a baker? A business man? Oh! Or maybe a firefighter! All the girls that have come in here said that there was no such thing as an ugly fire fighter"

Logan smirked. "You think I'm good looking?"

Harry blinked in surprise before he caught on, glaring slightly. "Well, aren't you a bit self-centered?" He said teasingly. "And still not answering the question." Logan chuckled quietly. "Fine! I don't want to know!" Harry turned away from him, a pout on his face.

"Yes you do." Logan smiled at the younger's pouting face. "I can tell you do through your eyes." Harry sent him a glare. "Well, the truth is, I really don't know."

This time, a confused look was present on Harry's face.

"What do you mean you don't know?" He looked up at him with innocent eyes, filled with curiosity.

"I have amnesia" Harry blinked confused, tilting his head cutely to one side. "It's where you don't remember anything. All I know is my name is Logan. And that's only because when I woke up, some guy was screaming the name at me." Harry looked at him sadly. "So, for all I could know, my name could be Jeff Stevens and I have a wife and kids in Kalamazoo." They both chuckled quietly. The lights in all the cages flashed off, signaling it was time for them to sleep. Harry clumsily climbed off of Logan's lap, moving next to him. He squeaked when he was pulled into a strong chest. At the calming heartbeat, he smiled.

"Good night Logan." He was asleep before he could hear the older mutant's response.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A black rabbit with emerald greens eyes hopped around the room quickly. Logan was leaning against the wall, looking on at the bouncing animal curiously. This had been going on since he had been thrown back into his and Harry's cage. The rabbit suddenly turned a squirrel, running around the room much faster. Logan raised an eye brow at this. He had found out a week within this hell hole that Harry could change his physical shape, but he had no idea he could do it so quickly.

"What is with you? Sugar high?" Logan asked quietly with a soft chuckle. Harry changed back, positively shaking.

"Yeah. Yep. I can't stop moving" Harry changed into a mouse, running around in a circle.

"What those damn doctors do to you?" Harry changed back, moving next to Logan, giggling quietly while tapping his fingers together.

"They gave me a shot of this weird blue stuff." He moved around to Logan's other side. "They said they wanted to see how active I was. Whatever that means, huh?" He changed into a hamster and ran around the room again. All Logan could do was shake his head at the younger's actions. The kid couldn't help what those sick bastards did to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Doctor, how are the tests going?" A man in a suit and tie said as he sat across the desk from Dr. Fitzgerald. The older man looked over his reading glasses to look at the man.

"It is a very long and delicate process sir. One mistake and the subject's life could be in danger. For the purpose of our studies, I cannot allow this to happen." He said in his usual monotone voice.

"So what you are saying is that you are nowhere close to making my perfect army." The man said with a sigh. Dr. Fitzgerald made a 'hm' noise as he flipped through his notes.

"In simpler terms, yes. The subject is not responding to any of the chemicals in the desired way. We have found another subject that also has instant healing abilities." The other's eyes lit up. "This subject is also of the male gender. It seems the healing gene is only passed down to the males. No other subject of the female gender has shown the desired gene. We have tried the pairing of the male subject's sperm to a multiple number of random female subjects but none seem to have taken to an egg."

"All the females, huh? Have you thought of pairing the freak's sperm together? Try to get one of the males to carry the baby? If they can have a mutated gene to give them strange powers, male pregnancy isn't so much of a stretch." The man suggested. The doctor looked up from his notes.

"We will begin tests of this kind with your approval sir."

The man smiled.

"You have my approval good Doctor. Please, do not disappoint me." He said narrowing his eyes at the doctor as he headed for the door.

"Yes Sir"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Over the months, Logan and Harry grew steadily closer. They had talked about almost everything, from Harry's sucky childhood, to Logan not being able to remember his own. Logan would tell him about all of the things that Harry had never experienced before, but he himself could remember. He told him about the movies, books, sports and food. Especially food. Living the way he did, Harry didn't know much about such subjects. He found all of it incredibly interesting.

"You've never been to McDonalds? Not even when you were a kid? I know they have them in Europe!" Logan whispered, acting like it was the worst thing that he had ever heard of in his entire life. Harry shook his head, giggling. They were lying on the floor like always, Harry's head resting on Logan's broad shoulder. Harry was lazily tracing the outline of Logan's well defined abs, not noticing the older man shiver every now and then.

"When we get out of this hell hole I'm going to take you there and you can order whatever your little heart desires." Logan said with a chuckle. Harry just smiled at his wishful thinking. He had truly never thought of breaking free of the lab. It had always been in his mind that he would die at the labs. It was a concept he had accepted a long time ago. Now that he had met Logan, attempting to break out of the lab didn't sound like such a bad idea. Harry looked up into Logan's handsome face.

"Yes. You'll have to take me everywhere; to McDonalds, the movies, book store, to a baseball game, everywhere!" Harry whispered excited, a smile lighting his face. Logan sat up, pulling Harry into a hug.

"I love it when you smile."

Harry pulled back, looking into Logan's face, a light blush coloring his cheeks at the older man's words and his heated look aimed at him. Logan smiled, gently tucking a strand of loose hair behind Harry's ear. Their faces slowly started to move closer as Harry's eyes started to flutter close as their lips got a breath apart from each other. Their lips brushed lightly before they jerked back at hearing the lock on the door begin to open. Three guards came in like usual, except this time, they were all smiling like Christmas had come early. From Harry's experience, he knew this was a bad sign.

"The Doc got some interesting experiments to run today." One guard said, eyeing Harry hungrily. Harry just sighed before attempting to smile reassuringly at Logan. The older mutant just stared at him worriedly as he got up and walked away to follow the guards.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry followed the guards out the door to the experiment lab. He hadn't been to this area of the labs before, but he had heard the screams that always escaped down the hall to his sensitive ears. He was guided into the room and forced to lie on a cold metal chair with his arms strapped above his head. This chair was different from all of the others he had ever been in. Instead of his legs also being strapped down, they were propped wide open with two metal bars, one each under his knees. He shivered, slightly in fear and in cold as his clothes was cut off of his body.

"You won't be needing clothes for this." A guard said making him and the rest chuckle cruelly. One of the many doctors walked over to Harry's left and started up a machine. He thought it was an x-ray, but he wasn't really sure. They took a picture of his lower half, looking at the picture revealed on the screen. The doctor did the closest thing to a smile Harry thought was possible for him.

"It seems to have developed." The doctor murmured to himself. Just then, Dr. Fitzgerald walked into the room, looking at the clipboard.

"What were the results?" The man asked in his normal monotone voice that seemed to annoy not only Harry, but everyone in the room. Though annoying, it demanded respect.

"Positive, sir. It seems to have fully developed." The other doctor said timidly, showing him the results of the x-ray. He seemed like a weak minded man.

"Good. Very good." He mumbled, writing something down on his clipboard before walking over to some chemicals. He picked up a vial and swirled it gently. "Let us begin the procedure."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They injected chemicals that made Harry feel like his insides were being frozen. They then injected him with some kind of blue substance, and a burning heat shot through his veins. His breaths started to come out in pants as the heat moved to his hips and groin.

"Nnnn" Harry groaned out as a blush colored his cheeks as the heat started to make him feel uncomfortable. One of the guards chuckled, running his hand over his leaking hard on.

"Well, hello there Woody." The other guards laughed loudly as Harry gasped at the action.

"Shut up you stupid monkeys! And you! Hands off!" Dr. Fitzgerald yelled, swatting the guard's hand away from the mutant. It was a bit of a shock to hear the usually emotionless man speak up in anger evident on his face and in his voice. All the guards quieted down while jumping back, fear showing on their faces. Dr. Fitzgerald pointed to one of the older guards.

"You! Grab him and follow me." He said sneering as he unlocked Harry's restraints. He was quickly picked up by said guard and being carried after the doctor.

"Hold still boy." The guard grumbled, trying to get Harry to stop squirming in his arms. Dr. Fitzgerald just scoffed.

"Don't bother trying. Our experiment has thrown his body into something close to heat." The doctor said off handedly.

"Heat sir? Like a bitch?" The guard asked, curious as he stared down into glazed eyes.

"Yes. All he knows right now is that he needs sex and he needs it as soon as possible." The doctor glanced over his shoulder at them. "You can smell his scent, can't you? Even to a normal human without the mutant gene, it can be smelt to cause arousal, especially with you being so close to him, for this long."

The guard just nodded, not looking away from the boy in his arms as Harry moaned and squirmed, smelling his own scent, as well as the guard's arousal and making himself aroused. They had finally made it back to Harry and Logan's cage. The doctor slid in the guard key, and all the locks snapped open. They walked in, looking at Logan as he glared at them from the corner of the small room. His eyes seemed to widen as he caught a whiff of Harry's scent in the air.

"Sit him there." The guard did as he was told and placed Harry in the middle of the small room. "Have fun." And with that, they were gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry panted as Logan rushed over to his side. He was still stark naked, not to mention he was still painfully aroused.

"Harry," Logan's eyes glazed over in lust as the scent started to take over his mind and his eyes start to roam over the withering body next to him. "What did they do to you?"

Harry whimpered when Logan touched his face.

"Please." Harry panted, grabbing at Logan's arms, "Make the heat go away! PLEASE!" Harry panted, bucking his hips up into the air for some kind of contact. Logan groaned as the sight and smell of Harry started weakening his control. His eyes then dilated and a growl erupted from his throat.

Logan pressed their lips together in a demanding but passionate kiss, need coursing through both their veins.

Harry moaned as he wrapped his legs around the other's waist. He shivered in pleasure as their arousals pressed into each other through Logan's thin, lab issued pants. Harry wasn't sure exactly what was happening, only that it felt really good. Logan's mouth moved from his own and moved down his neck, his hands moving down to his hips. Harry groaned in pleasure as Logan bit his neck, leaving a mark that only lasted a few seconds before healing.

"Logan…I feel so weird…please…make it better." Harry begged, looking up at Logan with a wanton expression that he couldn't resist.

"I'll make it better." He said before devouring the younger mutant fully.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They panted, sweat coating their naked bodies. Sometime through their activities, Logan's clothes had been ripped off and thrown across the small room. Logan noticed that he had bitten into Harry's shoulder sometime during aforementioned activities, and the mark had mysteriously remained through his healing ability.

Logan kissed Harry's cheek, gently pulling out of the younger male's warm embrace to gather his fly away clothes. After slipping on his cheaply made pants, he pulled Harry into his arms. Harry smiled, kissing Logan gently.

"Logan…I…I'm not sure what this feeling is." Harry said slowly, "It's like…I never want to see you hurt…" His eyes met Logan's, "I like when we talk or when you touch me. I like your laugh, your smile, your voice. It makes my chest thump a lot and my stomach feels weird, as if I swallowed a lot of little birds and they are all flapping around in there."

Logan chuckled at Harry's confusing confession and complete innocence.

"That means you're in love with me." Logan kissed Harry's forehead on his strange scar. "And I'm in love with you too."

Harry smiled brightly.

"Love?" Logan nodded and Harry giggled happily. "That sounds nice."

They smiled at each other lovingly before falling asleep in each other's arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay everyone! The action starts in the next chapter. The big breakout! I hope at least one person is looking forward to it. I also hoped someone liked this chapter. If you didn't...give me some input! But not too harsh, I'm sensitive ;-)

I'll try my hardest to update again soon. Just remember, I'm starting a job (LEGOLAND BABY!) and college (Not tellin!) plus I still live with my mom and her boyfriend (Constant YELLING) but I'll try my hardest, lol.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay! This is the chapter that most of you were looking forward to (I hope). Anyway, I hope you all like it and if you have any opinion or concerns then there is a button on the bottom of this chapter that says 'review'. Another window should open and you can type in your response. Its that easy :)

Anywho! Sorry for taking so long to upload. I could make up some kind of lie like my mom is dying (she is perfectly healthy) or that I just broke up with my boyfriend (nonexistant) but I'm not. I'm going to tell you all the truth. I am really lazy. Thats right. LAZY. My job doesn't start for a while, as well as school so my days consist of getting up late, eating, and reading fanfictions while having the tv on for background noise. Exciting isn't it? Well, yeah. I eventually get it done when my bff starts yelling at me. She is working on a fanfic too btw for all those twilight fans. Its a Seth and Felix story. Pretty good. Her username is **RoibenJazz. **Go check it out.

Disclaimer: I own neither Xmen or Harry Potter. If I did then...*Cackles evilly*...lets just say the yaoi/slash fangirls would be VERY happy and it would not be entertainment for kids. Hehe.

On with chapter 4!

* * *

><p>The two lovers were awakened by a loud bang that shook the entire lab. Harry and Logan sat up quickly, on alert. Standing up, Logan grabbed his shirt off the floor and pulled up Harry to stand next to him, handing him the shirt.<p>

"Wear this love" Logan said, helping Harry put on the overly large t-shirt. It came down to just above his knees and continually fell off of his shoulder. Even if it was a short sleeve shirt, it reached a little past his elbows. Once they were both dressed, Logan moved in front of Harry toward the door, unleashing his claws.

"Stand back love." Logan said with Harry nodding, moving away as Logan slashed the door. Harry was about to tell him it didn't work when Logan suddenly kicked the door. It gave a creak before falling in sliced pieces with a crash. Grabbing Harry's hand, Logan pulled them over the door and started running down the hall. The guards were too distracted by whatever caused the explosion to pay attention to what any of the mutants were doing.

Loud bangs and crashes were heard all around them as the building shook dangerously.

"Wait Logan!" Harry yelled, pulling them to a stop. He looked up at his love worriedly. "We have to save the other mutants."

"What? Harry, we have to get out of here while we can!" Logan tried to tug on Harry's hand urgently but he wouldn't budge. There was another crash that shook the whole building, causing cracks to form in the walls.

"Please Logan." Harry looked up into Logan's eyes, pleading. The older mutant finally gave a huff before nodding. They could hear a group of guards making their way down the hall toward them.

"You go ahead. I'll take care of these buffoons and meet you outside." With that, Harry placed a gentle kiss on Logan's lips before running toward the other cages. He turned over his shoulder and smiled.

"I love you Logan"

"I love you too brat. Now hurry and I swear you better be careful!" Logan yelled behind him before getting into fighting position. "Be safe love" He whispered before he unleashed his claws with a low growl and attacked the surprised guards as they turned the corner.

* * *

><p>Harry heard the guards coming down the hall and heard Logan let out a growl. He trusted his mate could take care of those petty guards. He could protect himself. They would meet again outside later. He knew they would. Walking to the first three cages, Harry tugged on the first door. When nothing happened he let out a growl of frustration. He had to get these doors opened. He blinked in surprise as he felt some kind of power inside him. Harry concentrated this energy on the locks.<p>

'Unlock! Unlock! Unlock!' He thought forcefully. He heard a click and smiled, swinging his arms back, causing the doors to slam open with his power. He looked down at his hands in wonder before jumping into action.

"Come on! We gotta get out of here!" Harry yelled hurriedly. There were about three people in each of the cages. Each one contained a variety of mutants of different ages ranging from timid toddlers to middle aged adults. Harry smiled at them reassuringly before moving to the next three cages. He repeated his earlier act of opening the locks on these cages before moving on to the next ones. There were about thirty people in total when he was done. He led them down the hall, searching for a way out. There were not many windows in the building and most of the doors led to experimentation labs.

"I think it's this way." A small girl said so quietly that Harry almost didn't hear her. She was pointing to the right hallway. Her chocolate brown eyes were glazed over and her brown hair was floating around her shoulders gently. She looked like she could be no older than five years old.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked gently, kneeling in front of the small child. She nodded, still looking dazed.

"There are trees and plants outside. They call to me." The small girl whispered, looking into Harry's eyes. Harry nodded. There was no reason for him to doubt any of the mutants in the lab. They all had their unique set of powers and gifts.

"Let's go." Harry said. He grabbed her hand before directing the group of mutants toward the direction the small girl had pointed to. Running a bit more and going down a flight of stairs, they finally reached a small window, just big enough for them to squeeze through.

"Finally." Harry whispered in relief, letting go of the girl's hand. Placing his hand on the glass of the window, Harry closed his eyes in concentration on the pool of energy he could feel inside him. The glass exploded from under his hand, before disappearing into nothing.

"Wow" He heard one of the mutants whisper from behind him.

"Now, come on!" Harry yelled, helping the smaller ones to get through the window. Once everyone was out, Harry turned to the little nature girl from before. "Do you think the trees will help you get to safety?" He asked quickly. She looked up at him and nodded, smiling with a dazed look in her eyes.

"What about you?" One boy asked. He had some kind of metal covering his eyes.

"I'll be fine. I'm going to see if there is anyone else left inside." Harry said, smiling reassuringly at them all before turning to leave.

"Wait! There are about three more mutants left inside. They…" A young man with bright blue hair said, neon blue eyes rolling back, eye lids blinking rapidly. "I can sense them. They are in the labs. But there are about…sixteen or so guards and four doctors."

Harry nodded gratefully before running down the hall toward the experiment labs.

"Just get to safety." He yelled over his shoulder.

"Come on, we can't let green eyes down." The nature girl said quietly, pointing left. "That way."

They started running in the direction she pointed in for a few minutes before reaching a small clearing that contained a small black jet. A man in a wheel chair came out of the shiny jet, smiling at them friendly.

"Hello. I'm Professor Xavier, and I'm here to help you." He said, gesturing toward the jet behind him. "Now, let's get out of here, shall we?"

"What about green eyes?" The apparently blind boy with the metal over his eyes whispered worriedly. He seemed to really like the other mutant. He could have escaped on his own, but decided to stay back and save them. Green eyes deserved a little loyalty for that.

"He can handle himself." Another boy said, pulling a small girl behind him protectively. "He got the rest of us out didn't he?"

They all nodded. As much as they were thankful to their savior, they all wanted to be gone from this place once and for all.

* * *

><p>Harry arrived at the labs and started glancing into the small windows located on all of the lab doors. On the fifth door, he finally found something. It was chaos inside. Guards were running all around like chickens with their head cut off and doctors were typing furiously on their computers. A boy, about thirteen years old or so, was struggling on one of the lab beds, strapped down. The boy suddenly stopped all movement before looking towards the window where Harry was peeking in. Their eyes met and Harry smiled reassuringly, closing his eyes in concentration. Harry thought of the computers exploding and the straps on the bed breaking free. There was a boom and a snap before Harry yanked the door open and grabbed the boy in the confusion. They ran before the guards gained back what little composer they had. Harry quickly slammed the door closed before they could and pushed his energy into it, making it impossible to open. He grabbed the boy's hand, running down the hall.<p>

"Just two more people to save and then we're out of here." Harry said, smiling at the young boy. He looked at him warily before nodding. Getting to the next lab, Harry smiled brightly at seeing Logan. He was fighting the guards. Two children, a boy around five and a girl around nine, were crouched in the corner, hugging each other protectively. Once the last guard was down, Harry yanked the door open, running in.

"Logan!" Harry yelled happily. Logan turned with a growl before smiling in relief at seeing his mate. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Logan nodded before pulling Harry into his arms and kissing him passionately.

"I'm glad you're okay, love." He whispered in his ear. Harry giggled.

"I wonder what you would have done if I was hurt." He said smiling. Logan chuckled, nipping at his neck.

"Brat."

"Now let's get them out of here." He said, directing his attention to the three kids. Logan nodded, moving to the door to check to make sure it was clear, while Harry helped the kids up. Once Harry got the okay from Logan, he started to lead them to the window he had left the rest of the mutants at. They were almost there when another explosion went off and the building shook dangerously.

"You go first and help them out." Harry yelled out. Logan jumped out the window and turned back to help the children. Harry started to hand them out and Logan lifted them to the ground. Just as the last one was out the building shook again and the roof collapsed.

"HARRY!" Logan yelled out in horror as his mate was crushed under the rubble of the roof. Logan hopped back into the building, trying to lift the rubble off of his mate.

"I'll be alright Logan." Harry whispered. He was thankful that his body could heal quickly. "Go take the kids to safety. I'll find a way out."

"No, Harry. I'm not going to leave you here." Logan whispered his eyes wide. They could hear footsteps coming down the hall.

"Go Logan!" Harry yelled pleadingly. "Please."

It took one of the children on the other side of the window to start crying in the fear of getting caught before Logan moved into action.

"I love you. I'll be back for you. I promise!" Logan whispered, before jumping back out the window and running with the kids.

Harry worked on making his breathing steady. The footsteps had gotten gradually closer and closer. He tried to change into a squirrel, a rabbit or anything else small enough to get out easily, but he felt so weak. He had used a lot of energy getting the rest of the mutants out and now his body was trying to heal itself. He could see black spots beginning to appear in his line of vision and he was started to fill a bit light headed.

* * *

><p>A man walked around the corner in a steady walk. He had dark, shoulder length black hair that looked a bit greasy and a large hooked nose. He wore strange looking robes that billowed as he walked and held a weird stick tightly in his hand.<p>

Harry growled deep in his throat in warning as the man came closer. He stopped before him, giving the younger male a calculating look.

"Boy, who are you? And what is going on here?" He asked in a deep voice that commanded respect and attention to whomever he was talking to. Harry looked up at the man suspiciously. The weird stick he held in his hand was pointed at him and he wasn't sure if he liked that.

"I've already let all the other mutants out of their cages. You can't do any more experiments on them now." Harry said with a sneer. His sneer intensified at the man's shocked face.

"Mutants? They did experiments on mutants here?" the man asked, horror prominent in his voice.

Harry was finally able to pull himself out from under the collapsed wall. He sighed in relief at being able to breathe more fully.

"Here, let me help you." The man said, walking closer. Harry growled again warningly, making his canines sharper to seem more threatening. "I can heal you. I promise I won't hurt you."

The building creaked again dangerously. Harry looked up worriedly. At this rate, the whole building would collapse. The building shook again, harder this time, and the man jumped forward when part of the wall fell towards him. Harry was suddenly grabbed and before he knew it, there was a strong tug from behind his navel. He felt as if he was being sucked through a small tube that was just too tight for him to fit through. He then knew no more as he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Okay everyone! That is the end of this chapter. I know all of you are probably contacting my friend, trying to get my address so you can come beat me up its so short, but I thought they were good places to stop at. I'll make the next chapter longer. Promise. The only thing is that I'm not sure when I will update next. I actually have an excuse this time though, and its not because I'm lazy as hell. My mom's b-day is this tuesday, but because she works, and everyone else works, we are doing something this sunday. Me and my sister-in-law made her a pinata. We have to decorate it though. Plus I have to make a cake filled with pudding (harder then it seems). So, it might take a bit. Oh, I forgot. PLUS! We are making her dinner. All you over achieving nerds out there are probably thinking 'that doesn't sound so hard' well. Shut up. I like it to be perfect. Perfect I say, PERFECT!<p>

Soooo(made the long so to get people's attention,lol), I might not update so soon. Not like I updated this chapter too quickly, or the others...okay, I'll update my normal time. You guys are used to it anyway so its all good.

Now! Have a good day and for all those twilight fans, read that Felix/Seth fanfic by **RoibenJazz **-See I even bolded it for you to get your attention better.

Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, I know I haven't been updating. At all. But! I just want to say I am sorry and that school has been kicking my butt. I admit, I really should have updated on labor day weekend. I had the time and everything, but I was just too lazy to. And now I give you this chapter that, to be totally honest, isn't too interesting. The only point of this chapter is to get the story flowing. Though, I at least, though it was funny about the 'sex' talk. But you guys have to read it to get there, lol. So, I better place a warning in this chapter so as to not scare anyone who ignored the last ones._

**WARNING!** This story contains **MPREG**. This means a male character is going to have another male character's baby! Be warned! I don't want anyone complaining that I didn't warn anyone, because I did! Soo...be warned!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5<strong>_

Harry woke up to a white room, lying in a small bed. For a second, he thought he was back in the lab, that the guards had found him, and taken him back. But that couldn't be right. The bed was nice and soft, with a blanket draped across his legs. The room was also absent of the usual machines and wires used during experiments. His arms and legs were not strapped down either.

Suddenly, a woman walked out of a door that seemed to be a little office, and was making her way toward the bed that he was lying on.

"Oh, Dear. You're finally awake! How are you feeling? I must admit, it was surprising that you passed out after apparating. Most newbies will be a bit dizzy, and maybe throw up, but never before had I met anyone who would pass out." The woman said with a slight giggle. "It seems there is nothing wrong with you though. I did an external medical scan charm. Not even a bruise!" She handed him a glass of water that he sucked down. "Drink that dear and I'll do an internal one in a bit." Harry gave her a curious look that made her gasp. "Oh, my manners! My name is Madame Pomfrey. What is your name, dear?"

Harry continued to look at her in suspicion. There were never any female doctors at the lab, so he guessed the woman must be alright. She did give him water after all; Clear water with no yellowness to it or any dirt floating in it. She looked at him expectantly. He then realized he still had not answered her question.

"Harry." He whispered. His throat still kind of hurt. She must have realized this as she turned and refilled his glass of water. He smiled thankfully and gulped it down more slowly this time to relieve the itching and soreness in his throat. All the dust and yelling from the fallen building messed with his throat; Nothing that he couldn't heal though. It was just a bit irritated. "Thank you." He said more clearly, if not a bit louder. Madame Pomfrey smiled back at him, taking the glass and putting in on the side table. Harry then took the chance to look around the room more clearly. There were many beds lining the walls identical to his and a tall ceiling. "Where exactly am I?"

"You're in Hogwarts' Hospital wing. How long were you in that awful place? Those…science facilities! I'd call them torture chambers myself. Despicable muggles." Madame Pomfrey said, grumbling the last part quietly to herself, though Harry could still hear it; not that she knew.

"You mean the lab? I'm not exactly sure. So long I can't even remember." He said thoughtfully. Poppy looked horrified.

"You poor darling! You don't have to worry anymore. No one will hurt you here." She said in a determined voice, as if she would fight anyone who tried to hurt him. Harry smiled at her kindness. Besides from Logan, he never got a lot of it.

The main doors to the hospital wing slammed open and a blond boy came into the room, cradling a purple arm. Two boys were following behind him. They both had vacant looks, just like some of the guards at the lab. Harry let out a growl, though Poppy took no notice of it.

"Mr. Malfoy, what have you gotten into this time?" She asked with an exaggerated sigh, motioning him to take a seat on the bed next to the one Harry was currently in.

"It's those bloody Gryffindors! They did something to my arm. I can't move it and its bloody purple!" The blond boy, Harry now knew as 'Malfoy', sneered, waving his purple arm around to show her.

"Okay dear, have a seat. And for the love of Merlin, watch your foul mouth. Please!" She said, "And you two!" She pointed at the boys following Malfoy. "If you are not hurt then you should leave!" with that she walked into her office to get something or another. Malfoy nodded at the two to leave before he sat down on the bed and looked over to Harry curiously.

"Who are you? I've never seen you here before." Malfoy said, looking at Harry with a frown.

"I'm Harry. A man in a strange dress like yours took me from the lab." Harry said in a guarded voice. He still didn't trust these people. Madame Pomfrey was one thing, these three were another.

"A dress? Are a bloody idiot? These are robes! What kind of idiot doesn't…" Malfoy said angrily before trailing off when he noticed Harry's lightning scar on his forehead, just barely seen through his hair. "Bloody Hell! You're Harry Potter! The boy-who-lived!"

Harry looked at the blond confused. He had never been told his last name, so he guessed it was possible to be this 'boy-who-lived' but what a silly title it was. Though, being stuck in the lab for so long didn't really let him know if such a title was normal or not. They heard a glass fall and shatter to the ground. They both turned toward Madame Pomfrey's office to see her standing there in shock.

"You're Harry? Harry Potter?" She whispered, tears in her eyes. Harry looked at her with a shrug, tilting his head slightly to the side. Unknown to him, he had revealed his scar once again. Her eyes widened and then she suddenly moved to his bed and pulled him into a hug. "Oh! Harry! When you disappeared, we were all so worried! I had told Professor Dumbledore not to send you to those horrid muggles! But he wouldn't listen. He said it was for your safety; blood wards and all that!" She said, sobbing, hugging Harry tightly. Harry blinked in confusion while Malfoy looked on in wonder.

"Do you…know me? Harry asked slowly. He didn't want to upset the woman even more then she seemed to be now.

"Yes, yes, I do. I helped your mother deliver you." Poppy said proudly, pulling back from the youth and pulling a rag from her pocket to wipe away her tears.

"So you really are Harry Potter?" Malfoy said with wide eyes, seeming to be shocked. Harry nodded timidly, still unsure but deciding to go along with it.

"It seems like it…" He said quietly, before turning back to Madame Pomfrey. "So, you knew my parents? Were they…" He looked down at his hands. "Were they weird like me? Were they freaks?"

Poppy and Malfoy looked taken back at his question.

"Why would you ask that Mr. Potter?" An elderly sounding voice said over from the main doorway. It was an old man in, once again, the weird dress, except his were light blue with white stars. Well, Malfoy called his dress 'robes', so that must be what the old mans' were too. The elderly man had a long, white beard that reached his waist. The man from before in the lab was with him as well, scowling at them.

"You're the man from the lab…"Harry said with a sneer, ignoring the old man's question in favor of analyzing the dark haired man.

"Yes…Potter." The man said with a sneer. Harry saw the old man raise something, which he assumed was a weapon. With a hiss, he changed into a black owl and flew over their heads toward the hall. He didn't trust the dark haired man, and the other had some kind of weapon pointed toward him. People like that were never to be trusted. He could hear them running after him and changed into a dog, running faster. He ran down the hall and up some stairs before he spotted some kids going into an open door, and ran into it before it closed.

The room was filled with teenagers of different ages. Some looked at him in surprise. He searched wildly for a window, another door, some kind of escape. The panic had caused his mind to close down. All he knew was that he had to get back to his mate! He had to get back to Logan! He changed into his human form, scaring all of the teens. He was still wearing Logan's oversized shirt, with no pants. He spotted a window, and lunged at it.

"Hey! Who the bloody hell are you?" A red head boy said, walking up to Harry slowly, holding a weird stick in his hand as well. The old man and the dark man busted into the room at that time.

"Potter! Stop this madness at once!" The dark haired man yelled, startling several students. A sudden light came from Harry's left side and his world went black.

* * *

><p>Professor Dumbledore stared at the slumped form of the teenager on the ground. It was quite startling. Hermione Granger had managed to stupefy him.<p>

"Is everything okay, Professor?" She asked worried, looking down at the boy she had just stunned. She had curly brown hair that came around her shoulders in ringlets. She wore the normal female Gryffindor uniform; black skirt and robes with a white collared shirt under a Gryffindor colored vest. Her best friend, Ron Weasley, walked up beside her and looked at the boy.

"Who is this kid?" He asked confused. His eyes widened when he finally registered what name his professor had yelled. "Potter? As in the boy-who-lived Harry Potter?"

That caused loud whispers to erupt throughout the common room. Severus Snape rolled his eyes at the teens in front of him.

"Gossiping imbeciles" Severus sneered. He was the unfortunate one that had saved Potter from the muggle lab. He just hoped the brat was grateful to him. He could have left him to perish under the rubble. Even though the potion master thought this, he knew he really wouldn't have left him there, even if he was the son of his enemy. He was still the son of his deceased best friend. Severus cleared his thoughts before picking up the passed out boy from the floor. His eyes widened, almost comically, and a blush covered his cheeks when the youth's shirt rode up and he, as well as everyone else in the room, discovered he wasn't wearing anything under the baggy shirt. Without dropping him, Severus quickly pulled the shirt back down to its original place, covering the once revealed private parts. The surrounding students blushed red.

"Bring him back to the infirmary Severus." Dumbledore said with a frown on his old face. Severus nodded, a bit annoyed at being told the obvious, and followed the headmaster out of the Gryffindor common room, leaving several stunned Gryffindors.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up to feel his arms and legs restricted, unable to move. He panicked. He didn't want to be anywhere even similar to the labs. He wanted to be with his mate; His Logan, his precious mate. Tears welled up in his eyes at the thought of Logan. What if he never saw him again? Did he even get away? Tears started to run down his cheeks and he broke down. He would never be happy. He never could. The only time he was happy was in the lab with Logan.<p>

"Why can't I leave?" Harry cried in despair.

"I'm sorry dear. I don't agree with them restricting you. But we don't want you running away again. I'm sorry." Poppy said sadly, coming up to the side of the bed. Harry looked over to her with betrayal in his eyes. She looked away from him in shame at letting him down.

"Mr. Potter, why did you run away?" The old man from before asked. Harry glared sadly at him, pulling at the restraints.

"I don't want to be in any more places like the lab! I want to be with my mate!" Harry whimpered, struggling against the restraints with all his might.

"Your mate?" The dark man asked in shock, looking down at him with wide eyes.

"Why do you people want me? There are plenty of other freaks to pick from! Why me!" Harry yelled, tiring himself out at all the struggling. Poppy came over and forced some kind of foul smelling liquid in his mouth, making his muscles relax and his mind calm.

"My dear boy, it seems we have a misunderstanding. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of this school." The old man, now known to Harry as Dumbledore, said. "This is Hogwarts; A school that teaches magic to witches and wizards." He gestured to the dark haired man. "This is our Potions Professor Severus Snape."

Harry nodded slowly. He remembered magic. His uncle would always get angry when it was even mentioned. Was it real?

"Your parents were also wizards Harry, as are you." Dumbledore said as his twinkle left his eye. "On Halloween night, when you were only one years old, a dark wizard broke into your home and murdered your parents." Dumbledore looked sad at Harry's wide eyes. "Your mother sacrificed her life for you. When the dark lord sent the killing curse at you, your mother's love protected you by sending the curse back at him. He is the one that left you that scar, and gave you the title of the boy-who-lived." He paused here. "You are the only one to live through the killing curse."

Harry stared at the old man with wide eyes. This explained so much. The strange memory of a green light – a spell cast by an evil wizard, a woman's scream – his mother, and the pulsing he felt beneath his fingertips – his magic.

"What about him?" Harry asked slowly, unsure if it was alright for him to ask such a question.

"Who, my boy?" Dumbledore asked back with confusion on his old face. He must have figured it out by looking at him, because his eyes seemed to darken in understanding. "The dark lord is still alive. He regained his body three years ago. Before that he was just a spirit."

Harry nodded in understanding. He just didn't understand why the dark lord had picked his family to kill. Had his parents done something to piss him off? Anyway, it was over now and they were dead. It hurt that he would never be able to meet his parents but you can't bring back the dead. It was human law, and not even magic could bring them back. He felt a little weird that he wasn't feeling more affected by the news, but he guess it was caused by whatever Madame Pomfrey had shoved down his throat. Harry then looked up pleadingly at the headmaster.

"When can I leave?" Harry asked eyes slightly teary still, even with the calming potion. Professor Dumbledore looked at him, taken back.

"You aren't leaving. You will stay here and learn magic, like your parents." Dumbledore stated, adding the end to try to persuade the boy to stay. Harry glared at him angrily, if not a bit scared.

"Now, sit still dear, so I can do a spell to check your internal health." Poppy said, walking over to Harry's side, motioning for Dumbledore to step back. Once the headmaster had stepped away, Poppy took his spot and waved her wand. A gentle blue light went over Harry, stopping at his stomach.

Harry could feel the magic wash over him until it centered on his stomach. He looked up at her confused face. Dumbledore was also looking at her in concern.

"What is it Poppy? Internal bleeding?" Dumbledore asked, worry in his voice. She looked at him with a scowl.

"Hold on, I need to do a few more spells…" Poppy mumbled while waving her wand in precise waves and flicks. She gasped as she did the last spell.

"How is that possible Poppy?" Severus asked from behind her in disbelief.

"What? What is it?" Dumbledore asked in confusion and concern. Poppy turned to Harry and banished his restraints.

"Mr. Potter, have you had intercourse in the last month?" Poppy asked, blushing lightly, and causing Dumbledore's eyes to widen in confusion. At Harry's confused look, she continued. "Sex"

Harry was still confused. He wasn't sure what 'sex' was. He was sure he had heard it before though.

"Wait…is that what Logan and I did?" Harry asked, blinking innocently.

"What did you and this Logan do exactly?" Dumbledore asked slowly, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"He kissed and licked all over my body and put his…thing…in my hole." Harry said, not the least bit embarrassed. He was more confused than anything. "Why? Was it bad? Cause it felt really really good."

While he wasn't embarrassed, Severus, Poppy and Dumbledore were. All three held light blushes.

"That…um…is sex…Mr. Potter." Poppy said, still blushing. Harry then nodded in understanding, though; he still was confused on why they asked.

"We did that the day before the lab was broken into." Harry looked confused at their reactions. His life at the lab might have been physically hard, but it had made him ridiculously ignorant on what a normal teenager his age would know.

"Well…Mr. Potter…I'm afraid to tell you, that you are pregnant." Poppy said, as the headmaster stared at her to him in disbelief.

"Pregnant?" Harry asked surprised. "Like, I'm having a baby? Logan's baby?" Hope was evident in his voice. Poppy nodded, lost for words. Harry smiled happily down at his flat stomach, rubbing it slightly.

"No! This will not do!" Dumbledore yelled enraged. "The boy-who-lived can **NOT** have a child at seventeen! That is absolutely ridiculous. We have to get rid of it!"

Harry gasped in shock, as did Severus and Poppy. How dare this old man even suggest killing his unborn child? **Logan's **unborn child!

"Headmaster! I will not and cannot dose a patient with an abortion potion if they do not wish it" Poppy yelled angrily. "It is, I believe, a law that you yourself created!"

Harry wrapped his arms around his stomach protectively, pulling his knees up. Tears were streaming down his face as he shook with silent sobs. Professor Snape came over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Harry looked up at the dark haired man before throwing himself into his arms sobbing while Dumbledore and Poppy continued to argue.

"Don't let him kill my baby! Please!" Harry sobbed into his chest. "Please…"

Severus wrapped his arms around the sobbing, pregnant teen, and glared for all he was worth at the headmaster.

"Don't worry child, I will not let him hurt you." He said gently. "Or your child." He ran a hand through the shaking boy's soft, silky hair, petting him slowly. He vowed then and there to protect this boy for all he was worth.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, so that is the end of this chapter. I know what you guys are thinking: 'Why did this B*tch tease us with such a short, boring chapter? Where is the juicy slash?' . Well, the truth is that this is just one of those chapters that had to be written. To continue with the story and all. This isn't a PWP, so if you were expecting that, ;) Message me, because I could give you some good ones. Like 'Animal Attraction'. <strong>That <strong>is hot. Go to the search and look that up. Umm...trying to think what I was going to say here...Oh yeah! For anyone who cares, I started college. Its fun though, haven't made any friends (Such a loser, lol) but just to let you know, its going to be (AT LEAST) a week before I update. I have tests and quizes in all my stinkin classes next week and I start training for legoland (WooWoo!). So, I'm sorry dear readers, be prepared to wait. THOUGH! My BFFFFF _RoibenJazz_ (author of the cute Seth and Felix story: _**Felix&Seth A Fork in the Road**_) is coming over Sunday to help me with this one idea for the next chapter that she is dying to have. So maybe (but probably not since I am going to get a goldfish!) I might get another chapter done. But seriously, no promises. _

_Though, if you review you might guilt me into writing faster, lol. Love you guys and tell me if my story sucks or not, kay?_


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys...soo...I seriously lied this time. And I'm sorry! I really have no excuses. The chapter has been done for a few days now, the only thing I had left to do was edit and proof-read...but I have a cute one-sided drarry scene in this that I thought was kinda cute. Though, it might piss off some of the hard core LoganxHarry fans. What would the comb name of that be? Lorry? Hagan? Idk. Both of those sound...idk. Soo here is the next chap. I'll try to do the next one soon, but no promises. Next week the professors decided they were going to kill me, so I have three tests out of my four classes, plus a quiz in the one I don't have a test in. It sucks.

And remember. I MADE THIS FOR YOOOUUU!

teehee

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Logan groaned as he regained consciousness. His bones popped uncomfortably as he sat up, rubbing a hand over his face. His head was pounding painfully. He remembered getting the kids to safety and then nothing else. He was now lying in a comfortable bed with emerald green sheets.

Seeing the sheets made his mind jump to Harry's beautiful green eyes. Scanning the room, he looked for his absent mate. The room had a dark wooden dresser across from the bed and light green walls. He sniffed, but could not detect even a hint of Harry's scent in the room. A growl ripped through his throat as an invisible hand clenched at his heart. He knew he shouldn't have left him behind. His instincts had screamed at him to not leave his mate. His blood boiled as he thought of Harry being hurt. The urge to kill was coursing through his veins.

The door to the left of the bed opened and an older man in a wheel chair rolled in, followed by a woman with pure white hair and chocolate colored skin.

"Hello. I'm happy you're awake. You took quite a blow." The bald man stated, smiling at Logan with a carefree smile.

"Hey bub. Where the hell am I?" Logan asked gruffly, getting off the bed and standing in a defensive stance, blades still sheathed.

"Don't worry my friend, we won't hurt you here." The man said, smiling again. A growl bubbled up from Logan's throat. Something about the old man's smile annoyed the hell out of him. "My name is Professor Charles Xavier. You are now at Charles Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. It's a school that teaches mutants how to control their powers and use them for good."

Logan stared at this 'Xavier' man like he had hit his head one too many times. Was this guy for real? A school that specifies in teaching mutants how to use their power?

'The government probably loves this' Logan thought sarcastically.

"This is my assistant and vice principal, Storm Monroe." Xavier said, gesturing to the white haired woman standing next to him that had yet to say a word. Logan nodded at her and she smiled lightly, showing her pearly white teeth that matched her snowy hair.

"And what do you want with me, bub?" Logan asked, eyebrow rose in question, smirking at the other mutant slightly. "I know how to control my powers" He unleashed his claws intimidatingly, smiling in satisfaction when Xavier's smile seemed to dim. It might have been his imagination, but a wind seemed to swish in the room, ruffling his hair just slightly.

"Yes, I know you are an exceptional fighter Logan." Xavier said with that same annoying smile reappearing on his face. "That is why I want you to become our survival teacher. Teach these children how to defend themselves without the use of their powers."

Logan stared at the man suspiciously. It seemed to him that Xavier was gathering a mutant army. To be honest, it wouldn't have been the first time he had heard the idea.

"No, it is not my wish to create some kind of army. I wish for humans and mutants to co-exist in peace." Logan nodded at Xavier's explanation. He stared at the man, looking him over critically. He seemed like the kind of person that he was portraying himself to be. He guessed he could trust him. At least until he found his mate.

"Alright, but I get to make the rules in all my classes." Logan said with a smirk. Xavier and Storm smiled at him gently. "Don't want no pansies running around."

"Just don't be too rough on them Logan." Storm spoke, her voice laced with a thick African accent.

Xxxxx

Harry fidgeted, uncomfortable in the new clothes Severus had bought for him to wear. He was following said man to the great hall. It was a giant room where all the students ate their meals. He had never seen a room so big before and filled with so many people. Harry was currently wearing form fitting long black pants, a white short-sleeve shirt, and an emerald green vest that made his eyes sparkle and complimented them nicely. Over this ensemble were long, black robes. He didn't like them much. He admitted the rest of the clothes looked okay, but the dress...'robes' he reminded himself, was constricting. It felt like he was walking around wearing a blanket with sleeves.

"Severus, why do I have to wear such funny clothes?" Harry asked as they entered the great hall. As soon as they stepped in, all talking and movement stopped. Harry looked around nervously, wondering if he had done something wrong to upset the whole room of students. He grabbed the sleeve of Severus's robes for comfort. Severus glanced back at him and slowed down his steps so that they were closer. Harry smiled at the small reassurance given.

"It is customary to wear such 'funny' clothes" Severus sneered, making Harry giggle in amusement. He loved how Severus could go from gentle protector, to a grumpy old man.

"Do I get to eat Severus?" Harry asked, staring longingly at all the food adorning the tops of the tables as they made their way to the front table.

Severus's eyes dimmed as he thought of Harry's innocent question. He sometimes forgot that Harry was raised by abusive muggles and then in a lab where he was used as a lab rat for the muggles' experiments. He always acted so happy. He had his unusual quirks about him, but it was easy to forget about his troubling past.

"Yes, Harry. You get to eat as much as you want. We all get to eat three meals a day." Severus said, pulling Harry to the teachers table and pulled out his chair. He gesturing for him to take a seat next to an older woman that had her hair pulled back into a tight bun. Harry smiled gratefully and Severus swore he saw half the students swoon at the sight. He would have to keep an eye on the boy. He might not have known him long but he already felt like a son. He was his deceased best friend's only child after all. It was hard to forget this fact with Lily's green eyes staring up at him. The rest of the boy might have reminded him of James, but the eyes were all Lily.

"Severus…what's the best thing to eat? For Lucas I mean." Harry asked, looking around at all the food available. Severus looked at him confused. Surely the boy didn't have an imaginary friend at his age. But it was no telling considering the conditions he had been forced to live through. He couldn't blame him if he did create someone to keep him company while in those dreadful cells, or even at his relative's house.

"Who is 'Lucas'?" Severus asked slowly, unsure and not wanting to hurt the teen's feelings. It was amazing how he could succeed in being a death eater spy, but this one teenager could unnerve him so. Harry smiled happily while placing a hand gently over his flat stomach.

"My baby…I just have a feeling that it will be a boy." Harry smiled, looking down at his stomach lovingly before looking back up at Severus. He was so beautiful. He was practically glowing with love.

Yes; Severus would definitely have to watch over him. He wondered ideally if this was how an overprotective father felt about his daughter.

Xxxxxxx

Harry stared at the wand in his hand. It shot out colorful sparks, making one of the many drawers in the shop fling out onto the floor and he quickly let go of it in shock. The worker behind the counter, a strange man named Ollivander, stared at him with his brow crinkled in concentration. His face was scrunched up as he stared at Harry intently.

"You are a very tricky one. Yes, indeed." He stepped back to the shelves upon shelves of wands in skinny little boxes.

"Do I have to get one Severus?" Harry whined, leaning against the counter with a pout on his angelic face. Severus sighed in annoyance as he did his well-practiced death glare at the other people in the shop who were looking around. Where ever Harry went, he attracted admirers. At the moment, he had two younger girls and a man with his son, sizing the green eyed teen up. Affection and lust was clearly seen in their eyes.

"Yes Harry. You will need a wand to perform magic." Severus told him quietly for the third time since their visit to Hogsmead. He was being to lose his patience.

"But…I don't need a wand to do magic." Harry said confused. At Severus's raised eye brow, he demonstrated by turning a nearby stool into a small box with intricate designs etched on the sides. Severus grabbed Harry's arm quickly and pulled him behind him, out of the store. He couldn't believe the power and skill this one boy possessed. It was one thing to be able to do that with a wand at his age, after going to Hogwarts of course, but Harry had done it with no magical training or wand. That meant he could wield magic to do whatever he pleased. If anyone found out, he would be in even more danger then he already was as the boy-who-lived. He just hoped that the people in the store didn't really notice or knew who Harry or Severus really was.

Harry whimpered in pain as his arm was yanked painfully. He should have known that they would eventually get tired of him. It was only a matter of time before they sold him to another lab, or hurt him themselves for his freakiness. Severus pulled him over to a public floo and they went back to Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry, sir" Harry whimpered again, almost crying at the harsh pulling on his arm. "I'll be a good freak. I promise."

Severus let go of his arm as if it stung at hearing this. He turned around to stare at the teen causing Harry to flinch at the sudden direct attention.

Harry started to shiver in fear. He was probably thinking of ways to hurt him. He hoped beyond hoped that his little Lucas would not be hurt. He wouldn't be able to continue living if he knew that he had hurt his baby. Not only was Lucas his baby, but Logan's baby. His precious gift from his mate. If only he had been a good freak and listened. He should have just gotten a wand and not done that to the chair. Tears started to run down his cheeks as his emotions started to overwhelm him. His shoulders shook with his silent sobs as he stared down at his feet, waiting for the first blow to be delivered. He gasped when he felt strong arms wrap around his tiny frame.

"Harry. Harry, listen to me." Severus said lifting Harry's tear stained face up so he could meet his eyes. "I will never hurt you. Not intentionally. All I knew was that I needed to get you out of that store. If someone had seen your ability, they would try to hurt you. And Lucas." Severus wiped away the tears that had stopped running down Harry's face. "I see you as my son, Harry. You were my best friend's only son. Lily's son." Harry's eyes were wide at the confession. Severus was his mother's best friend? "Had I known you were alive all this time, I would have saved you from those labs."

"Is that why you are kind to me? A favor to my mother?" Harry whispered, scared of the answer he was sure to receive. Severus shook his head and gave him a gentle smile. Or as gentle a smile as Severus Snape can make.

"No, I really do see you as my son." Severus hugged Harry close to his chest. "You are such a kind person. I would be lucky if you could view me as your father."

Harry looked up at Severus with dreamy eyes. He smiled a breathtaking smile.

"So…does this mean I get to call you papa?" Harry asked with hope shining in his eyes. Severus let out a chuckle and nodded.

"I could live with being called 'Papa', but only in private. When we are around students it must be Professor." Harry nodded happily. "Now let's get some dinner in our rooms before someone sees us and thinks I'm turning soft."

Harry giggled and latched onto Severus's arm. "Yes Papa!"

Severus just rolled his eyes at the actions of the youth he had not official adopted (yet). "Annoying brat" he mumbled with love, making Harry smile and laugh.

Xxxxxxx

Harry slowly got closer and closer to the grumpy potion master.

"Hey papa! How was your day?" Harry asked excitedly. He had been in the hospital wing while Severus taught his classes. Harry got separate lessons since, being pregnant, he could not attend class on the off chance, or not so off chance since he was the boy-who-lived, that he got hit with a spell that could hurt the baby. When hearing that 'Lucas' could be in danger, Harry had then locked himself magically in his closet and refused to come out. He had demanded to be taken away from Hogwarts. After three hours Severus was finally able to get the closet door to open. To say he was frustrated was an understatement, but one look at Harry's teary eyed face, and his anger was forgotten. Harry had that charm about him and Severus would idly wonder how the boy had gotten him so wrapped around his little finger.

Harry had just got done with his medical magic lessons. They had gotten him a wand a few days after the event in Ollivander's without any more trouble. One of the ghosts in the castle would teach his history of magic, Professor McGonagall would help with Charms and Transfiguration, and Severus would teach Harry defense. He could not learn potions since it was such a delicate art. Not to mention that the chances of explosions were considerably higher than any of Harry's other classes. Some of the fumes given out by certain potions could also cause pregnant witches, and in this case, wizard, to have complications with the baby. So, it was best to wait until after Harry had the baby before even thinking of starting those lessons.

"The dunderheads that I call students blew up another caldron. Nothing new. How did he do in the lesson Poppy?" Severus asked, turning to Poppy as Harry hugged him around the middle happily. That was another thing that was a quirk of Harry's. You would think with being in a laboratory and being abused that he would shun away from touch. Harry did the opposite. He would seek out the touch of others. He was constantly hugging, or kissing some one's cheek when he was excited. Severus had yet to give him the 'talk' on personal space.

"He did wonderful Severus! A real natural." She smiled down at Harry, who smiled back proudly at the compliment. Severus just nodded before turning to the door. Harry followed behind him happily. He continued to chat on about whatever they had done.

"Hey, hey! Papa! Is Draco coming over again? I wanna show him how good I can write now!" Harry chimed excitedly.

Draco and Harry had begun to grow closer while he stayed at Hogwarts. Being Severus's godson, Draco had started to come over to the potion master's quarters to secretly teach Harry how to read and write. Harry remembered a little bit, but being only able to complete a few years of school before being abandoned and kidnapped, Harry needed a refresher. He could spell easy words, but that was about all. This is where Draco came in. They would practice reading, and Draco would look over all of Harry's work. It was a slow process, but Harry's mind soaked up the knowledge like a sponge. Being Harry's tutor gave the two teens a lot of time to hang out.

"Yes, he will be coming over tonight." Severus said in his usual monotone voice. He loved his godson, but he could see Draco's interest in Harry. It worried him greatly at what his hormonal godson could be thinking of.

At hearing Draco would be coming, Harry cheered. Besides Logan, Draco had been his very first friend.

They soon reached their quarters to see Draco leaning against the wall next to a portrait of a woman with inky black hair that would boast constantly of her beauty.

"Finally! This brat has been standing next to me for at least twenty minutes and he refuses to acknowledge my perfection." The woman whined, glaring at Draco who returned the glare.

"Bloody hell Uncle Sev. Did you have to have such an annoying portrait guarding your door? Seriously." Draco mumbled, kicking himself off the wall and walking over to the two wizards.

"You are just angry because you and Aurora are too much alike." Severus said offhandedly, whispering the password to the stunned portrait. Harry giggled in amusement at Aurora and Draco's shocked faces at Severus's comment. Draco and Aurora were both putting on their impressions of gapping fish.

"Me like her/him?" They yelled at the same time. Harry laughed again and pulled on Draco's arm so they could go inside the portrait hole.

"Don't worry Draco. It doesn't mean you're bad." Harry said happily, moving the two over to the couch, not noticing the deep blush on the blonde's cheeks.

"Get to work Harry." Severus said from his lab sternly. He always kept his lab room door open so he could hear in unless it was a more advanced potion that could harm Harry with its smell.

They both plopped themselves on the couch before pulling out a book, a quill and some paper. Harry demonstrated his near perfect writing, while Draco guided and complimented him.

They had gained a pretty stable friendship in the few weeks that Harry had spent at Hogwarts.

Xxxxxx

Draco stared at Harry's perfect lips as he laughed. How much he wanted to press his own against them. He had never felt this way about anyone before. Sure, he's been attracted to people, but never like this. It was almost love at first sight. Harry kept writing, talking at the same time about something or another.

"Harry." He said quietly, so that his Uncle Severus wouldn't suspect anything. Harry stopped talking and looked at Draco questioningly. His head tilted slightly in the most adorable way. To Draco, he looked absolutely ravishing.

"Yeah Dray?" Harry asked, moving closer to Draco, much to the blonde's delight. He also loved Harry's nickname for him. He could just imagine hearing Harry screaming and moaning it until his voice turned hoarse as he pounded him into the mattress. He was brought out of his thoughts when Harry placed a gentle hand on his cheek. "You okay Draco? Should I get papa?" He asked in concern.

Draco shook his head, clearing his throat to bring up his courage.

"Harry, what's it like to have sex?"

The black haired teen looked at him in confusion.

"Sex…oh! What me and Logan did?" Harry giggled, a dreamy smile appearing on his face. "It felt really good. Like…like there was this intense heat inside you that made you all safe and warm…it's really hard to describe. Just really good." Harry said with a smile.

"Will you show me?" He asked nervously, licking his lips. When Harry looked at him in confusion, he continued. "How sex feels." He said before locking his lips with Harry's.

The teen sat there in shock, not really understanding what was going on. Draco pushed him back so he was lying on the couch, the blond laying on top of him. It felt like how Logan did it, but different. He opened his mouth to say something, but Draco took this moment to stick his tongue in, licking at the inside of Harry's mouth. He let out a moan when Draco's hand slid down his loose fitting pants.

Suddenly, Draco was roughly yanked away, almost painfully, from the teen under him. He was about to yell when he saw the glare of death that Severus had directed in his way. He grinned nervously, licking his lips unconsciously, which did not make the situation any better. Severus squeezed Draco's arm, probably leaving bruises, as he guided him towards the door.

"I think it is time for you to go Mr. Malfoy." Severus said in a monotone voice that still revealed his fury. Draco knew he was in big trouble when he heard his godfather call him 'Mr. Malfoy'. He only called him that in class, or when he was really REALLY angry. He was practically thrown out of the portrait hole, landing on his butt. He scowled as the painting laughed openly at him, and whispered a spell to turn her hair green.

Her shrieks of horror could be heard throughout the castle.

Xxxxx

Harry sat on the couch, looking up at Severus nervously. He could tell by the fast pacing, grumbling and fist clenching that his papa was very angry. About what, he wasn't really sure.

"What's wrong papa?" Harry asked innocently in a quiet voice, so as to not upset the man further. Severus stopped, turned to face Harry, stared at him for a second or two, before continuing to pace around the living room. The youth just looked on in confusion at the strange actions. The older man suddenly stopped, flopping back uncharacteristically in the comfortable arm chair seated next to the couch. He rubbed his forehead in aggravation.

"Do you want me to go to Poppy for a potion on headaches?" Harry asked cautiously. He once again shook his head and Harry was getting a bit worried about the silence.

"Harry"

He squeaked at the sudden noise from his papa.

"Yes Papa?"

"Do you know what you were doing earlier with Draco?" He asked slowly, almost as if he didn't want to know the answer.

"Draco said he wanted to know what sex felt like, and then he started kissing me…so we were having sex?" Harry asked more than stated, looking confused. Severus sighed.

"No Harry that was not sex. Not yet anyway. If I had walked in here at a later time then it might have been." He continued at Harry's look of absolute confusion. "That was what people call 'snogging' or 'making out'. It is what couples do before they actually have sex."

Harry sat there looking down at his feet, thinking.

"So me and Draco were about to have sex? But we weren't yet?" At Severus's nod, he continued talking. "Is it wrong to have sex?"

Severus groaned in frustration. He had never had a son, and never figured he would ever have one, so giving the sex talk was not on his list of priorities on how to give it. With the curious younger years in his house, he would just assign the head boy or head girl to the explaining. He wished he could do that now, but knew that Draco was the head boy. Merlin only knew what his godson would tell the naïve youth about sex. He could imagine it now, him telling Harry that everyone did it. He clenched his fist in anger at his godson's arrogance at taking advantage of Harry.

He then took a deep breath and started with his speech.

Xxxxx

Dumbledore sat in his office, angrily tapping on his desk. How dare his teachers rebel against him? He was the great wizard Albus Dumbledore, defeater of Grindelwald, leader of the light. He could not, would not believe he was losing to a teenager. A pregnant teenager at that. When he had placed Harry at the Dursley's household, he had figured they would rough him up a bit. He wanted him to be strong and tough, not a spoiled brat that didn't want to get his hands dirty. That's why he figured the muggles would be the best choice. He should have known the fat muggle Vernon would do something stupid like abandon Potter on the streets.

Well, what was done was done. He couldn't change Harry's childhood, he could only shape him into becoming his perfect weapon. Once the brat defeated Voldemort, he would be out of his hair. With him being pregnant made the wait even longer. How do you train a pregnant teenager? It was unheard of with one body guard or another standing around him.

That's why he decided to switch his game. He would the gentle, sweet grandfather. He would have Harry eating every word out of his mouth by now if it wasn't for his bloody potion professor. He had figured Severus would hate Harry as he was almost a spitting image of his father, but his green eyes must have swayed the man. He had to admit, when staring the boy in the eyes; one could imagine that they were looking at his mother, Lily. The amount of protectiveness was unexpected with the potions master. Once when he had seen Harry in the hall, he had invited him to his office for sweets, and the insolent brat told him that he was never supposed to be alone with the headmaster and had run away. The insolence! He would win in the end though. He would get Potter to defeat the dark lord, and then he would convince the Wizarding world that he was unstable mentally and magically. That would give him a one way trip to Azkaban for sure.

They would see. He would win. He always won. He was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, he didn't know the meaning to losing and he would never know if he had anything to do with it.

* * *

><p>Soo? Sucked? Loved it? Still hate Dumbledore? Well, at least, my Dumbledore? Review and tell me k? BTW, I don't hate the real, Harry Potter BookMovie Dumbledore. He was just convienent to be evilish and manipulative. So he just kinda got casted the part, lol. BUT! In more news! Legoland's guinea pig day is the weekend of Oct 1st and 2nd. Doesn't officially open until Oct 15th...but anyone going come see me! Just go to the i-zone and ask all the younger female employees about Harry Potter :) lol, we can make a lego car! that would be fun, right?

ANYWHO! Hope you liked it. No promises on when the next chapter is going to be put out! Bye-Bye! I'll try my best!


	7. Chapter 7

Woo guys! The next chapter! I hope you guys like it. I put some nice action for Severus in it, teehee. And guess what? Winter has entered my story! Woo! That means Christmas! Not sure what I'm going to do yet, but its going to be kewl. I hope :)

Sooooo...

Warnings: sexual situations (not HarryxLogan yet), teen pregnancy (Harry), male pregnancy (Harry again), lots of fluff (I'm an expert on this), some language (Logan gets a tad bit angry so he gets a bit sexy)

) Have fun guys!

CHAPTER 7

Xxxxxx

Logan stared at the little brats that were now in his survival class. Without their powers, they seemed to be just a bunch of wimps.

He had agreed to take this teaching job, just until he found Harry. Professor Xavier showed him this big mind machine he had created, hidden in the school. He called it cerebro or something. Apparently, that is what they used to find the kids to attend the school. It was a mutant detector. Professor Xavier agreed that if Logan taught the kids, then he would search for Harry with that devise. It was the best way Logan could think of, but he was still anxious. He had gone back to the lab. It was on a little island. He tried to sniff out Harry's scent, but it seemed to have disappeared into thin air. It had been three months already. He wasn't even sure if his mate was okay, not to mention still alive. The sooner Harry was found, the sooner they could leave together. He understood that staying at the school was the fastest way, but he couldn't help feeling a bit useless. Here he was in luxury while his mate could be barely surviving on the streets somewhere.

"Okay! Shut up brats! Here are the rules!" Logan yelled gruffly, making all the kids be quiet as they stared at him with wide eyes. All the other teachers at the school were really nice. To be yelled at by a teacher seemed to be a shock for some of the kids. Logan smirked. This was going to be fun. "Rule one; no powers. This is survival training. You might need these abilities if you cannot use your powers." Several of the kids groaned at the concept of no powers. "Rule number two; Always, and I mean always do what I say." They nodded, still looking a bit put out at 'no powers'. "Good. Also, no calling me Professor. You call me Wolverine; none of that polite crap. You're not going to like me much anyway."

A brave kid decided to raise him hand, though he looked a bit weary. Logan nodded at him to speak.

"Um..what kind of survival training will we be learning? Like fighting?" The boy asked, seeming to be excited.

Logan grinned, chuckling lightly. This kid had enthusiasm. He might actually be able to live through this class with an attitude like that.

"Yes, you will learn how to fight, survive in the wild and maybe if you're lucky, you'll learn how to survive on the streets."

"What the hell is this? Boy scouts?" A student mumbled, making the class giggle. Logan chuckled, cracking his knuckles sinisterly.

"You're going to wish it was the boy scouts when I'm done with you."

Xxxxx

Severus looked at Harry nervously. He wasn't even sure how to start this conversation. He usually left it up to his Slytherin prefects, but with the current head boy being Draco that was impossible to do.

"Harry….sex is…well…" Severus stumbled, a light blush covering his pale cheeks. "It's something you do with someone you love very much…"

Harry looked at him confused, head tilted to the side.

"So you don't just do it with anyone?" At Severus's 'no' he continued. "So we should have sex?"

"What?" Severus seemed to almost turn green at the idea. "No! Only someone you love very very much!"

"Does that mean you don't love me?" Tears gathered in Harry's eyes. Severus wished he could have avoided this whole conversation. Damn that godson of his.

"No…I mean yes…I…Harry, I love you but not in the same way you love a person you have sex with." Severus said frantically. He wanted this conversation to end now!

"There are different kinds of love?"

"Yes. Like how you love Logan is like a lover. You love me as a father and I love you as a son." Severus looked down at Harry, wiping away his tears. "Do you understand now?" He breathed a sigh of relief when Harry nodded.

"So is kissing the same thing as sex?" Harry asked innocently.

"Well, no but…" Severus groaned. This was going to be a loooong talk.

Xxxxx

"Hey papa where is that dress you bought me? The green one?" Harry asked looking for his favorite emerald green robes his adopted father had given him. They reminded him of his eyes, and Logan always loved the color of his eyes. Severus walked into the room and sighed.

"I told you Harry, they are robes not…dresses." Severus sneered in disgust at the idea of wearing a dress. Harry giggled at his frustrated look. He knew they weren't dresses, Merlin knew everyone corrected him enough, but he loved to tease Severus about it. He would always give the funniest reactions.

Harry had been living in Hogwarts for a little over three months now. It was getting cold outside, snow looking to be falling soon. It was getting close to winter vacation, and the students would be leaving soon.

"Come on papa! I wanted to buy Lucas and Logan something for Christmas." Harry whined, throwing himself on the couch.

Severus sighed to himself. He sometimes didn't know which he liked better; the loud, emotional teenager or the quiet and timid boy who had first entered Hogwarts. He shook his head as he smiled a barely noticeable smiled. Throwing the thick emerald robes on the teen's head, the potion master chuckled at the responding huff.

"Why do you wish to buy presents now? It is only the beginning of December and your little one has yet to be born." Severus ran his hands through Harry's messy hair, making him pout. "In fact, you won't give birth to that hellion until at least late April, if not in May."

"But…"

Severus pulled the teen off the couch, helping him slip into the winter robes.

"Do not stress yourself. Lucas will come when it is time for him. You cannot rush him."

Harry looked up at Severus with teary eyes.

"What about Logan? When will I see him again?" Harry asked, looking up at his adopted father. Severus sighed.

"The headmaster has told me he has been doing all kinds of spells and such to look for him. Only time will tell." Severus frowned as Harry sighed dejectedly. "If you wish, I will ask the headmaster how the process is going."

Harry's head shot up and his eyes lit up in hope. He smiled brightly, giggling in happiness.

"Yes Papa! Please! I want to see Logan as soon as possible! He has to be here before Lucas is born! Has to!" Harry said urgently, looking up at Severus with a serious expression. Severus nodded, and the smiled returned, shining even more brightly. "What kind of present do you think Logan will want Papa?"

Severus chuckled as he followed his son to the table. He loved to see him so happy and energetic. Few things could make his son this way the longer he was away from this 'Logan'. He just hoped the headmaster was making good progress with tracking the man down.

"I don't know Harry. Let's just look around. We can get him more than one thing if you choose. Now eat your breakfast. You need to eat for Lucas, remember?"

Harry giggled happily, nodding his head. Severus felt that they better find this 'Logan' soon, for the sake of Harry's heart.

They both sat at the table and filled their plates. Harry was chomping on his toast when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Harry was getting up when he was pushed back down into his chair. Severus stood over him, glaring.

"No, you eat. Eat something besides toast." Severus said as Harry looked up at him sheepishly, grabbing some pancakes and smothering them with bananas. Severus just rolled his eyes and went over to the door. As soon as it was open, his godson walked in past him as if he wasn't even there. Severus just frowned, closing the door.

"Yes, Draco; come in. It's alright." He said sarcastically as he walked back over to the table, grabbing a new plate and seat as his godson had taken both of his. He didn't like Draco being around Harry. Draco obviously liked his son, but Harry seemed naïve to it. Even after the 'sex' incident, Harry was as innocent and naïve as ever.

"Hello Harry." Draco smiled his award winning smile that could make even the straightest blokes swoon. "You look as lovely as ever."

"Thank you Draco. You too." Harry said back, smiling at his friend gently. He didn't notice the light blush that dusted Draco's cheeks as he started to pay more attention to his sticky breakfast.

"What are you doing here Draco?" Severus asked calmly, giving his godson a calculating look. He actually felt sorry for the young teen. He was so in love with Harry, but his feelings would never be returned. He thought of his past with Potter with a frown. Potters seemed to have that effect on certain Slytherins.  
>Harry was head over heels in love with this Logan man. He didn't really like his son being in love with an older man, but as long as they loved each other it would be fine with him. The big question was where this Logan was and would they be able to locate him. The potion master shook his head, dispelling the negative thoughts to pay attention to the two students in his room.<p>

"I'm here to visit my two favorite people." Draco said smiling flirtatiously at Harry, who didn't seem to notice. Severus's eyebrow twitched in irritation as Draco sent Harry a lustful look when the naïve teen started to suck the sticky syrup from his fingers. Harry finally noticed Draco's look, and looked back at him confused, continuing to eat his breakfast. Severus just shook his head at the ridiculous behavior.

"Hurry up and go to class Draco. Harry and I have to run to Hogsmeade to pick up some supplies before starting his lessons" Severus said. Draco pouted childishly before standing up.  
>"Okay. Fine, I'm leaving." He said before turning to Harry with a smile. "I'll see you later Harry." And with that, Draco leaned down and placed a peck on Harry's cheek before leaving out the door, his robes billowing in a familiar fashion behind him. Harry just sat there with his eyes wide. He then turned toward the fuming potion master.<p>

"Papa….was that sex?" Harry asked confused. Severus growled, glaring at the seat his godson was just in, his eye almost twitching with irritation.

"No Harry, that was not…sex." A light blush covered his cheeks at the word before disappearing. "That was a violation of your trust and person." Severus stood up, waving his wand to make the dirty plates on the table disappear. "He shouldn't have done that and he knew he shouldn't."

Harry nodded, going for his toast again.

"It felt a bit weird. But…" He looked down at his food, fiddling with it slightly. "It made me really miss Logan…even more than before."

Severus sighed, ruffling his son's hair.

"Next time you see Draco, tell him you only see him as a friend. Though, make sure I am close by. Just in case" Harry nodded, smiling up the older man. "Now, go clean up then we can go shopping."

Severus sighed as he watched Harry enter the bathroom. He wished he could protect him from everything. If only that were possible. He was worried about the current situation with Draco. He was a Slytherin after all, and Slytherins knew how to get what they want. It was worse if said Slytherin also happened to be a Malfoy. It was a dangerous combination.

"Oh, and Harry?" Harry's head popped out of the bathroom in question. "Please desist from eating in the same manner you did this morning. It was atrocious. Napkins or a cleaning spell will work a lot better than your tongue."

xxxxxxx

Headmaster Dumbledore sneezed. Either he was getting a cold, or someone was talking about him. He would have to run by the hospital wing later and get a cold and flu potion. He might be strong magically, but he was still an old man. Once a wizard or witch got over a hundred, they should really start watching their health. Fawkes made a trill, cueing that someone was coming up the staircase.

"I wonder who that could be." He mumbled to himself, putting on a grandfatherly look. His smile widened when Severus came through the door.

"Ah, Severus my boy! It's good to see you. What business do you have with an old man such as myself?" Dumbledore asked kindly, though inside he was thinking of all his potion master could want. The younger man had not trusted him the same after the initial hospital wing incident. He was still working on getting that trust back.

"Indeed headmaster." Severus looked at him with his dark, calculating eyes. Dumbledore only wished he was a few years younger, then he could have made the man his. He could just imagine the younger man bent over his desk. Wishful thinking he supposed. "I was just looking into your process on the search for Logan." At the confused look he received, Severus continued. "Logan. Harry's mate? The father to his child? You have been searching for him, haven't you?"

Recognition lit in his eyes. "Of course I have my dear boy, of course. This old man is just old is all; just old. My memory is not what it used to be. I have many people from the order looking into it." Dumbledore frowned as he felt the younger man push against his mind shields. "Do you not believe me my dear boy?" The smile returned. "I see you as a son of course. I believed we held such a trust between us. To see that we do not does hurt indeed."

Severus looked a bit ashamed, looking down. The headmaster had a point with that. Without the old man it would be incredibly unlikely that he would be out of Azkaban, if not alive.

"I am sorry headmaster. It was my mistake." Even though he said this, he still felt uneasy around the old man. After he had insisted that Harry take an abortion potion, it had been like the illusion he had of the headmaster had been broken.

Dumbledore smiled his key grandfather smile, making the potion master visibly relax.

"It is perfectly alright Severus my boy" Inside the headmaster was cheering. The only perk to getting old was that it was easier to get the trust of the younger generations. His chess pieces were set, just waiting readily on him to move them to their positions. He was almost giddy at the control he held. "I will look on the order's progress on finding Harry's mate my dear boy. Not to worry."

Severus nodded before leaving the room. Dumbledore let down his grandfather disguise and smirked in satisfaction. As if he was looking for a pathetic muggle that had caused him all these complications. Even if said muggle had some type of strange power, it was useless to him in comparison to a wizard. He would keep telling Severus he was looking. That would keep them both satisfied until he thought of a new plan to distract them. Maybe he could tell them he had found the location of the man, but it just happened to be a cemetery?

He chuckled darkly to himself before he started to whistle to himself. He loved to be in control.

Xxxxxx

Snow gently fell from the sky, coating everything in its path. Hogwarts stood in all its beauty with the blanket of white covering it and the surrounding area, making the scene breathtaking. Students were running about, having snow ball fights, making magical snow bunnies hop around or making snow angels. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the newly fallen snow.

"Isn't it pretty Draco?" Harry asked, dancing around in the white bliss. He was covered thoroughly with thick elegant green robes, snug black gloves and a matching black and green scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. Draco was dressed similarly but in Slytherin colors. He laughed at Harry's joy, nodding his head in agreement.

"Aren't you cold with no gloves Malfoy?" Hermione asked worriedly, looking down at Draco's strong but well-manicured hands. In the time that Harry had been at Hogwarts, he hadn't made a lot of friends. Besides Draco, Hermione was the only other friend he had here. Professor McGonagall was having difficulties fitting in enough time to teach Harry her part of his lessons, so she employed Hermione to teach Harry in her stead since she was at the top of her class. She agreed happily, if only to share her vast knowledge and be useful to someone. They had become quick friends. Through Harry, Hermione and Draco also created a tolerating relationship. They dealt with each other, but were not really friends. Only because of Harry did they ever act civil to each other. To say the least, after calling Hermione 'mudblood' once, it had not ended well by any means. Harry had found out what it meant and had refused to speak, or even see Draco, until he formally apologized to her. After two days, Draco had grudgingly agreed, if only to see Harry again.

"Don't worry Granger. I'm fine." Draco smirked snottily, causing Hermione to scoff.

"As if I would worry about someone as stuck up as you Malfoy." She walked ahead of him, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

A shriek rang throughout Hogwarts, followed by loud laughing. Hermione shook her head frantically, desperate to get all the freezing snow out of her hair where it had been crushed. Harry laughed at her reaction as Draco smirked in satisfaction, wiping his hands off on his robes. She reminded him of a dog that was trying to get the water out of its fur.

"You are such a jerk Malfoy!" Hermione said angrily, though a hint of amusement was present in her eyes. Harry continued to giggle, moving back away from the two.

"Well Granger, you do always say you can't get anything to calm your curly hair. I was just trying a new method." Draco said with a smirk, crossing his arms over his chest to appear superior. To be honest, he wasn't trying to look superior but was really just trying to warm up his hands. He had been so excited about the chance to catch Harry under one of the countless mistletoe throughout the castle that he had forgotten his gloves. Just thinking of the idea made his insides flutter in anticipation. A gasp escaped his lips as snow slushed down the back of his neck down his robes. He reached for his back frantically, trying to get all the snow off, Hermione and Harry laughing hysterically in the background.

"Why you little…"He grabbed a handful of snow, flinging it at the other teen. Harry just laughed as he gracefully dodged it.

"Good try Dray, but not good enough." Harry giggled, grabbing his own handful of snow. That's when the war officially began. Snow began to fly between the three teens as laughter rang in the cold, winter air. Draco had finally been able to grab Harry and was about to smash a glob of snow in the laughing teen's laughing face.

"Draco."

A cold voice rang from behind them all, causing them all to freeze. Behind them was Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy. Draco's eyes widened in shock, but he quickly snapped out of it as he stood up from the ground, dusting his robes to get the excess snow off.

"You seem well." The man said his voice and face not revealing any emotion. Draco nodded, putting on his own, well-practiced mask.

"Yes father, as do you." He said politely, almost jumping when Harry placed a gentle hand on his arm.

The younger teen was looking up at the blond man questioningly. This was Draco's father? He didn't seem anything like the young Slytherin. They might have similar looks, but so far, the attitude expressed by the man is totally different from the usual Draco.

"You must be the famous Harry Potter." Lucius stated, eyes looking over the teen. Harry nodded, grabbing onto Draco's arm more tightly. "Your reputation exceeds you." He turned back to Draco. "Come Draco. I have some business to take care of with Severus and I want you to be present."

Draco just nodded his head, his face still devoid of emotion.

"Yes father." He leaned in closer to Harry. "Go back with Hermione to the Gryffindor common."

Harry looked confused at Draco, but nodded his head anyway. He moved back and walked over to Hermione, who seemed to be frozen in place.

As soon as the two Malfoys were gone from sight, the Gryffindor seemed to come unfrozen.

"That was Malfoy's dad? He is so scary looking." Hermione got a thoughtful look. "I think I've seen him in the prophet before. He is in the ministry, right?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. Dray never really talks of his dad; none of his family really."

"The rumor is that the whole family is a lot of death eaters." At Harry's dirty look, she continued. "It is only a rumor after all! Another one is that Professor Snape is in a relationship with Professor McGonagall. Obviously wrong…right?"

"Well, I never asked Severus that" Harry giggled. Hermione looked at him with wide eyes, stunned. "I'll ask him later, 'kay?" He said with a giggle before he grabbed her arm, pulling her into the castle. "Let's go warm up in the Gryffindor common room. Maybe Ron will be there and want to play chess, yeah?"

Xxxxx

"What can I do for you Lucius?" Severus asked, looking over his cup of tea at his old school friend. If the blond was here, then he wanted something from him, or needed something important.

"Ah, Severus, Don't be so cold. I just wanted to visit my longtime friend. Is that so much of a crime?" Lucius said with a chuckle, sitting down impossibly close to the potion master on the couch while Draco stood at the side of the room, looking a bit irritated.

Severus glared at the other man, slamming his cup down.

"You never just want to visit so spit it out Malfoy." Severus growled out angrily. Lucius sighed, finally getting serious.

"Take a seat Draco." Lucius said, gesturing to the comfortable chair next to the fire. Draco just nodded, taking the seat and sitting ridge-backed, not relaxing. "The dark lord has been asking about the Potter boy and…." Lucius scowled. "The bastard wants Draco."

Draco gasped, going pale as Severus's eyes widened.

"What do you mean, 'wants'? As in…a lover?" Severus asked slowly, not sure if he wanted to know the answer. Lucius's eyes widened.

"No! Merlin…No! At least I hope he never does. The dark lord wants Draco to get the mark and try to spy on Potter. He wants him to bring Potter to him." Lucius said with a scowl.

Draco for one let out a breath in relief at hearing the news. Nothing could be worse than being snake-face's lover. He shivered at the thought of such a task. He would rather AK himself.

"What are we going to do Severus? I don't want Draco to have the same fate as us." Lucius said, pulling the potion master closer, much to his irritation.

"For now, we stall. Think of a reason for him not to get the mark. Make an excuse about the headmaster or something. Anything to buy us time." Severus said, pushing Lucius off of him to refill his cup of tea. As soon as he got off the couch, the portrait hole slammed open.

"Papa! Guess what!" Harry yelled, running in the door, jumping in excitement. He ran to Severus, hugging him tightly. Severus stumbled back a little before regaining his balance.

"What is it Harry?"

Harry giggled happily, starting to shed his clothes. Severus's eyes widened as it all started to come off, while Draco leaned forward, a smirk of anticipation on his face. Lucius just sat there in shock at hearing his friend being referred to as 'Papa' by the boy-who-lived. Harry pulled off his shirt and moved his hands down to his stomach.

"Look papa! Lucas is growing!" Harry said with a giggle. Indeed, his once perfectly flat stomach now had a barely noticeable bump. "My stomach started to feel weird, and then Hermione said that a baby can start moving as early as thirteen weeks!"

Severus smiled gently, running his hands through Harry's hair.

"Congratulations Harry. Now go take a warm bath. You feel freezing. It won't be good for Lucas if you get sick, okay?" Severus said gently, moving the teen toward the bathroom. Harry nodded blissfully, rubbing his stomach.

"Yes Papa!"

It was deathly silent as soon as the door closed. Lucius was the first one to break it.

"So it seems the two of you have left out some very important information in your letters to me." Lucius said, glaring mainly at his son. A scowl formed on Severus's face as Draco looked down, blushing ashamed.

"It was none of your business Lucius." Severus said coldly, sitting his empty tea cup in the sink.

"'None of my business'? How is it none of my business? I thought you lov…" Lucius cut himself off, glancing at his son quickly. "Draco. Go to the potion lab, or something."

Draco looked confused but nodded, moving toward his godfather's personal potion lab.

"Don't blow anything up Draco." Severus said offhandedly, looking at the elder Malfoy. Draco just nodded, closing the door behind him, rolling his eyes at their secrecy.

"Severus, what exactly is going on? A pregnant Harry Potter is living in your rooms? Calling you 'Papa' even?" Lucius asked, moving closer to the potion master. "If you wanted a son I think I could have found a solution to that problem." He said suggestively, making the other man blush. "I would do anything for my love."

"Stop being such a tease Lucius." Severus looked down darkly. "You know as well as I do you won't leave your wife. So there is no 'love' between us."

Lucius scowled. "I've told you a thousand times Sev! It's not that easy. Until Draco is out of school, we cannot get rid of our marriage. It's in the damn contract our families made when they arranged the whole thing." He pulled Severus's face up to look at him in the eyes. "There has never been love between me and Cissy besides that of brother and sister. Even conceiving Draco was difficult."

Their lips touched gently together briefly before Severus pulled away.

"Then I guess until that time, the only relationship we have is that between friends." Severus turned away from him, his face hooded by his long black hair. Lucius huffed, grabbing the potion master to face him again, placing a kiss on his hand.

"If that is how you wish it." Lucius said, leaning in closer. "Just remember, you will be mine." A blush coated Severus's cheeks, looking even brighter on his pale complexion.

"Are you two finished flirting?" Draco said from the potions room door, leaning on the door frame, a smirk gracing his features. The comment only seemed to make the older man blush more, though Lucius wasn't deterred.

"No, I think I'll have a few more minutes." Lucius said before engulfing Severus's lips with his own. Draco just chuckled as Severus tried to move away.

"Luciu…mhh…no…" Severus moaned softly around the tongue in his mouth. He finally managed to pull away from the blonde man. "Lucius! This is not behavior that should be exhibited in front of your son, and much less to be done to a friend!"

"Papa…that was snogging, right?" Harry was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, wearing only his bathrobes. Draco groaned at the sight, and Severus felt his face would forever be red at the embarrassment of being caught by his son.

"Yeah, it was Harry. Let's go to your room and I'll teach you all about it." Draco said with a grin, moving toward Harry.

"Oh no you don't Draco!" Severus growled, glaring at Draco. "I think it's time you returned to the Slytherin common room."

"Papa, I thought you said you aren't supposed to kiss friends like that?" Harry asked, tilting his head to the side in thought. "And you just said Mr. Malfoy was your friend?"

"Well…I…uh…" Severus blushed, stuttering. Lucius smiled, snaking his arms around him and pulling the blushing man to his chest, causing the blush to intensify.

"Are you giving your son mixed messages Severus?" Lucius whispered in his ear hotly.

"I'll show you how friends should act Harry." Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's hips, pulling the confused teen to his bedroom.

"What? No…I…wait…." Severus looked back between the Malfoy leading his son to his doom, and the Malfoy closet to him leading him to his own doom. He shook his head, letting out an angry shout. "That's it! Both Malfoys out!" He continued when they looked they wanted to protest. "Now!"

They both grumbled as they left, but complied with the order.

"I believe you might have taken your teasing of Professor Snape a bit far father." Draco said with a frown. "You got us kicked out." Lucius just made a 'hn' noise, clicking his cane on the floor in frustration.

"It was good to see you Draco, but I must depart now. I will see you at home for winter break." And with that, he headed for the front gate where he could safely apparate back to the Malfoy manor. Draco watched his father walk away with a scoff.

"And I almost had him too…" He said, thinking of Harry standing in the doorway of the bathroom, only wearing a bathrobe, water dripping down his hairless chest. Draco sighed. "Looks like I'll have to take a bath myself."

XXXX

Once Harry was dressed, Severus sat him on the couch while he paced around the room. Harry looked on at him in amusement.

"Are you okay Papa?" Severus stopped, turned toward Harry, looked like he was about to say something, closed his mouth after a second and then started pacing again. "Do you love Mr. Malfoy Papa?"

"What? I…um…Merlin…" Severus sighed, sitting down heavily on the couch next to his son. Harry giggled, moving to sit in his lap. Once he was situated, he kissed him on the cheek. Severus looked down at his son in confusion.

"It's okay if you love him Papa. Draco is a good person, so that must mean that Mr. Malfoy is a good person too."

Severus sighed again, burying his face into his son's hair.

"Thank you Harry."

"I love you Papa."

Severus looked up at hearing those words, but relaxed when he saw Harry had fallen asleep. He kissed him gently on the forehead, combing his hands through his hair.

"Love you too."

Xxxxx

Logan felt like banging his head against a brick wall. These kids were getting on his last nerve. They had been split into groups of two. If they weren't arguing with each other they were complaining.

I'm tired. My feet hurt. It's freezing out here. Why do I have to be in his group? Can't we use our powers? It's too cold to be outside. Let's go inside! Why do we have to do this? This is too hard to do. Let's do something else.

The list of annoying complaints continued on and on, never ending. Oh how he wished he was able to physically punish these punks. But no, 'that wouldn't be right', Xavier said. 'That is too harsh.'

He couldn't just make them listen with some mind trick like the older man could, or how Jean could.

"Hey! Shut the hell up already and listen you damn idiots!" Logan yelled with a growl. They all shut up immediately, much to Logan's relief. "This exercise is to not use your powers! Now, unless you brats want to go one-on-one with me for the next two hours, you better do as I say!" They all nodded quickly doing as told, scared at the idea of having to fight the other mutant for so long. Logan sighed quietly in relief as they started doing as they were told. His patience was running really thin. He missed his Harry so bad. His chest hurt all the time now at the long separation from his mate. He wished Xavier would hurry up with that damn machine.

"Man, he needs to get laid." One of the male students grumbled to his partner, who laughed lightly. Before he knew it, Logan had the student pinned by his neck against a tree with one hand, his claws unsheathed an inch from the boy's face. His legs kicked from underneath him frantically trying to find ground.

"You want to say that to my face, little fuck?" Logan screamed, a low, threatening growl coming from deep within his chest. The boy just stared at him in absolute fear, grabbing at the hand around his throat that was restricting his air flow.

"Logan! Calm down!" A voice said behind him that Logan recognized as Professor Xavier. "Release him!"

Logan let out a snarl before retracting his claws and letting the student fall to the ground, gasping for air. He glared at him before walking away, ignoring the voices of the professor and students. He reached his room, slamming the door closed and lying down on his queen sized bed.

God, he missed his mate.

Xxxx

Author's corner!

Sooo I just wanted to tell you guys I love your reviews. Even if its just 'update!' it still makes me go 'awww! They like it! They really like it!' cause I know I won't review on a story unless I go 'OMG MORE! NOM! NOM!' (kinda bad since I'm always hounding for reviews right?). But you guys are awesome, just to let you know :)

Did you guys like the action between Severus and Lucius. I think it is sooo hot. I can not lie that I LOVE that pairing now. I still love my Snarry, but OMG there is something about the two lol. I could fangirl ALL DAY but I'll continue. Next chapter is going to have some LoganxHarry in it! I promise. ;) Be prepared for my evil mind. I'm taking an idea I read in a Spock and Jim mpreg fanfic not too long ago.

ALSO! Legoland Florida is opening Saturday the 15th. I don't work that day, but I do Sunday, so I probably won't update for a week +. I'm getting homework backup too, lol. Oh! Let me tell you guys something funny. It was so crazy the other day. Lego is open early for certain days and I saw Mrs. Hulk! I swear! She was huge! with her hair in little pigtails. She came up to one of my co-workers, all up in her face, towering over her and went 'FOOD! WHERE?'. OMG I laughed so hard afterwards. I thought I would have to save my co-worker since she is just a little lady. Not that I'm really tall at my 5'7 but still! It was soooo unexpected! I'm sure you don't care, but neh. I thought it was a wtf situations.

Hope you guys loved the chapter and I'll start the next one as soon as I get caught up on all my homework.

bye-bye! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, I reuploaded this chapter so I could put my note. I forgot to do it the first time because I had to get to my biology class. I was actually trying my best to proof read the rough draft of this chapter in the library this morning. I hope you guys like it. I'll try to have the next chapter up when I can. I can't tell you if it will be sooner or later though. I need to figure whats going to happen next. Sorry to all if this chapter pisses you off for various reasons. Leave me a review and I'll try to repond, k?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Chapter 8

Harry sat by the lake, stroking his stomach lightly as he read his potions book out loud. He had read in one of his many baby care books that it helped to read out loud so that the child could get used to the mother's voice.

'I wish Logan was here so that the baby could get used to his father's voice as well.' Harry thought sadly, looking down at his stomach with a sigh. His stomach had gotten bigger, though it still looked like a beer gut. His father had assured him Lucas would continue to grow inside him until he looked as if he had swallowed a watermelon. At first the idea was kind of weird, but now he was excited. He waiting anxiously every day for the life that he and Logan had created together, to be introduced into the world.

The sun shined down on him, bathing him in a blanket of warmth. Students were gone for the summer but Harry was able to stay with his Papa at Hogwarts. He was startled out of his thoughts by footsteps coming toward him. Looking up, he expected his Papa, maybe even Draco, but never the sight that greeted him.

His heart pounded wildly as Logan walked up to him, smiling broadly, wearing a pair of jeans and a tight black shirt. With a yell, Harry was off the ground and into Logan's strong arms.

"Oh Logan! I missed you so much!" Harry cried out, snuggling his face into Logan's chest, inhaling his comforting scent. He had missed his mate dearly. Logan smiled, rapping his arms around him tightly.

"I missed you too Harry." He whispered, kissing soft black hair gently. Harry pulled away from his mate, smile lighting up his face. Logan stared back lovingly, brushing away a stray lock of hair from shining emerald eyes.

"I want you to know something." Logan looked curious. Harry was wearing his wizard robes, so they masked his bulging stomach from view. To someone without magic, they looked pretty strange. Though, Logan seemed to reframe from commenting on them.

Harry grabbed Logan's hand gently, moving it towards his stomach. Once it was firmly on the bulge, Harry looked up into Logan's shocked face.

"This is our son, Lucas." Harry whispered nervously, leaning up and kissing Logan's cheek as he came out of shock, moving on to wonder.

"You're pregnant?" When Harry nodded he continued, "And its mine? I…helped make it?"

Harry giggled at his stunned reaction.

"Yes Logan. We made him," He kissed him on the mouth gently, "Together."

A smile replaced the wonder look on Logan's face as he fell to his knees, pulling up Harry's shirt to fully reveal his slightly enlarged stomach. Harry just giggled as Logan started placing gentle kisses on the bulge, showering it with his love.

"God, I love you so much." Logan whispered, looking up at Harry adoringly.

"I love you too Logan." Harry pulled Logan to his feet and they embraced again. "Now we never have to be apart."

Logan pulled back, looking at Harry sadly.

"I'm sorry Harry, but we can't be together." He pulled back from Harry's arms. "Not now."

Tears started to gather in his eyes.

"But why? We just found each other again!" He protested, tears slipping from his eyes, heart shattering. Logan gently wiped them away with his thumb, looking at Harry with a sad expression.

"Because Harry," He paused, giving him a gentle kiss before pulling back. "This is a dream."

Xxxx

Harry woke up in his bed alone with a start. Tears were streaking down his face, his legs tangled in the thick sheets. A heart wrenching sob escaped his lips as he curled up in a ball, arms wrapped protectively around his middle. It had been so real. Everything about it felt real. The kisses, Logan's arm around him, the protective hand of his mate resting on his stomach, and the sun's heat shinning down on him had all felt so incredibly real. That it wasn't real was heart breaking. It felt as if he had been given happiness, and then it had been jerked right back. Like a cat teasing a mouse. Fate was just too cruel. He never understood what he did wrong to get the type of treatment he did. Had he been a horrible person in his past life or something? What caused fate to have his parents murdered and then send him to abusive relatives? If that was not enough, he was then sent to the labs. Though, if he hadn't gone there, then he would never have met Logan. Merlin, he missed his Logan.

It felt like forever that he laid there sobbing, his throat getting sore and his eyes puffy, before Severus gently knocked on the door.

"Harry…what's wrong?" He asked gently, pulling the pregnant teen into his lap, his head resting on his chest. Harry shook his head furiously, grabbing his father's shirt in a tight grip. Severus just nodded, rubbing his back to try and sooth his pain. "Come now Harry. Let's go get something to eat. I bet Lucas is hungry, hm?"

Harry pulled back, nodding. He wiped his tears on his sleeve before sitting up on the bed, still sniffling slightly.

"You wait here and I'll go draw a bath to warm you up." Severus said, moving off the bed, giving Harry a kiss on the forehead before leaving. Severus had really become a true softy with Lily's son.

Xxxx

Logan sat up in bed, breathing heavily. His claws were out, angry slashes in the mattress and what was left of his pillow. Sweat was dripping down his body as he glanced over to the digital clock on his nightstand. It was about three in the morning. His dream of seeing Harry felt so realistic. He actually felt he was on that lakeside, holding his mate's swollen stomach. A growl left his throat in frustration. He missed his mate something bad. His mood over the last months continued to get worse and worse until he had made every single teen in his class cry at least once. Being so long without his mate was killing him. He felt like a drug addict experiencing withdraws.

Getting out of bed, he pulled on a pair of jeans and grabbed a jacket, his chest bare. After slipping on his boots, he left his room and headed down the hall towards the four door garage. He didn't think Scott would mind too much if he borrowed one of his motorcycles. After looking down the row of bikes, Logan picked a sleek black rocket with enhanced speed, and an emerald green stripe going down the side.

With that, he climbed on, revved the engine, and zoomed off into the early morning. He didn't have any particular destination in mind. He just needed to blow some steam and clear his head. He smirked as he headed for the bar. A nice bar brawl would do very nicely indeed.

Xxxx

After a nice warm bath, Harry was feeling as good as new. A warming charm was cast over the room as well as a fire to keep the temperature nice and cozy from the winter cold. Harry was sitting on the couch, stroking his stomach, eating chocolate and strawberries that Dobby, a house elf Harry had befriended, had gotten for him. His father was still grumbling about the unhealthiness of having chocolate with fruit, even though he had one or two himself.

It was a few days til Christmas, so majority of students at Hogwarts had gone home, except for a certain Slytherin. At this thought, a knock was heard at the door. Severus scowled, getting up to answer the door. A blond head dashed through the door as soon it was open, much to Severus's dislike.

"Draco! I know your father taught you better manners then that." Severus was about to close the door when a cane caught the door and Lucius walked through, a smirk on his face.

"I agree Severus. Thank you for inviting us in." Lucius said, walking past the seething potion master.

"Hi Draco!" Harry said happily, waving at his friend and then licking his fingers clean of chocolate. Draco smiled back lustfully, sitting next to Harry on the couch.

"Merry Christmas Harry." Draco said, kissing Harry's cheek. Severus looked at Draco sharply, about to say something, but Lucius grabbed his arm.

"Come Severus, I wish to speak with you about something." Lucius said pulling the unaware, overprotective father towards the bedroom with a Slytherin smirk on his face. Harry smiled at his father, nodding towards him reassuringly.

Once his father had been pulled away, Harry turned to Draco, a bit nervous. Draco was sitting so close to him that their thighs were touching. He knew he could trust Draco, but he also trusted his father would be in the room within seconds if anything did happen.

"Draco, we need to talk." At Draco's nod, he continued. "I'm…I'm in love with someone." Draco moved closer, placing a hand on Harry's bare knee, caressing it gently. Harry stared down at the hand nervously and tried to move away, but the arm of the couch kept him in his place.

"I'm in love with someone too. He's beautiful. Silky black hair, breathtaking emerald green eyes, delicious pink lips…" With every word, Draco moved closer. Harry gulped nervously, staring up at Draco as he licked his lips.

"I'm in love with Logan! He's….He's the father of my angel" Harry placed a hand on the still small bump on his stomach. Draco moved his face closer, his eyes half lidded.

"We can change that." He whispered before moving in for a kiss.

"Noo!" Harry yelled, turning his face away. Before he knew it, his father was there, and Draco was across the room. Lucius stood in the doorway, scowling.

"I think it's time for you to leave Draco." Severus said, glaring at his godson. Draco glanced at Harry's shaking form, and nodded. Once gone, Severus turned to Harry. He pulled him into his arms, stroking his hair. "It'll be alright Harry. Draco will get over it and you'll be friends again."

Harry pulled back, nodding. That was when he noticed Severus's appearance. His hair was a mess, shirt unbuttoned and pants unzipped. Lucius's appearance wasn't any better. His blond hair was tangled and his shirt was totally gone.

"Papa, what happened to your clothes?" Harry asked with a giggle, looking up at his father's blushing face. Severus's eyes widened as he started to stutter, trying to form a coherent sentence. Harry giggled while Lucius let out a chuckle.

"Seems like it's time for me to go as well, Severus." Lucius said, spelling his clothes back on his body and fixing his hair to its normal perfection. With a nod, he made his way out of the room. Severus sighed, falling back onto the couch. Harry giggled again, climbing on top of him and resting his head on his chest. The sound of another's heartbeat always seemed to calm Harry down.

"How'd we get in this mess Harry?" Severus mumbled, an arm slung around Harry's should and one over his eyes. Harry sat his head up on his arms to look his father in the face.

"I guess we are just too irresistible for our own good." Harry said, laughing. Severus eventually joined in, shaking his head.

"Brat" Severus said, ruffling Harry's hair.

"Yeah, but I'm your brat!" Harry laughed, smiling at his father.

"Yes, yes. Don't remind me." Severus said mockingly.

"Hey!"

Xxx

True to his father's word, Draco apologized and asked if they could continue being friends. Harry happily agreed and things went back to normal. That was about a month or so ago. Harry was now about twenty-two weeks pregnant and in his sixth month. His stomach was now a noticeable size, especially with his small frame. After his dream of meeting Logan on the lake, Harry would go to read to Lucas by the lake every day.

It was still a bit chilly outside being it was February, but all the students had returned from their winter break and everything was getting back to normal. Harry was current getting ready to go to Hogsmeade with Hermione and Ron. They had begun a pretty good friendship, even though Ron and Draco couldn't be in the same room for five seconds without starting some kind of fight. When Harry had invited the Slytherin to join their trip, he quickly excused himself when he found out a 'Weasel' was coming.

"I don't see why you hang around that git anyway Harry. You're the boy-who-lived. You should be able to make better friends then slimy Slytherins." Ron grumbled as they walked down the path to town. Hermione just rolled her eyes while Harry sighed in frustration.

"I've told you Ron! Draco is my friend! And do I have to remind you AGAIN that my father is the head of Slytherin house, so I wouldn't mind if you stopped insulting them!" Harry said in anger, glaring at his friend. Ron huffed, shaking his shaggy red hair, while Harry just rolled his eyes. He loved his friends but sometimes they could be downright ridiculous. Ron would always complain about his Slytherin hatred and Hermione would always try to make them all study. Not just for an hour or so, but ALL the time! It got pretty annoying, but he still liked them.

Harry brushed his hair out of his face where the wind had blown it. His bangs frame his face with the longest pieces being jaw length. It was a nice unisex look so that people couldn't tell he was a male by first glance.

As they made it to Hogsmeade, they talked of all the stores they wished to go to. Ron, of course, wanted to go to the quidditch store and then the twin's joke shop. Unknown to anyone except the twins, Harry had decided to help fund the shop after talking to them one day at Hogwarts when they were visiting. It sounded like a fun idea and Harry received ten percent of total sales. He had more than enough money, but that was a nice profit.

Hogsmeade was a quant place that was currently crawling with Hogwarts students. Ron and Hermione were by his side like guards. Hermione was for sure the mother hen.

"Let's go get some sweets!" Harry said happily, pulling the two towards Honeydukes.

"Harry, I don't think sweets are a very healthy…" Ron cut off the other Gryffindor quickly.

"A few sweets aren't going to hurt anyone 'Mione! Let's go!"

Harry giggled at Hermione's frustrated look and Ron's drooling face as they entered Honeydukes. Harry bought a few sweets for himself, his father, and Draco.

"Come on! We only have a few more hours before we have to get back to school." Ron pulled them toward the quidditch store.

"Do you ever think of anything besides food and quidditch?" Hermione huffed, making Harry laugh while Ron rolled his eyes.

"Do you ever think of anything besides books?" Ron said sarcastically.

"When are you two going to realize that…"Harry was cut off by an explosion to their left and screams filling the air. Popping sound was heard as death eaters began to apparate into the streets. People began to run screaming as spells were being shot out. Harry's arms wrapped around his middle as they hid in the alley, watching the different lights of spells zoom by.

"Man, this is bad…real bad…" Ron whispered, watching the fighting with eyes wide in fear.

Draco suddenly appeared in front of them, gripping a bleeding arm.

"What they bloody hell are you just standing here for, you have to get out of here!" Draco hissed angrily, glaring at the shaking Gryffindors. "Now!"

That finally broke the two out of their shock and they went into motion. Harry just followed, unsure of the area or what to do. He gripped Draco's good arm, worriedly.

"Dray…is it really bad?" He looked up at his friend in concern. Draco just gave him a smirk, though it looked more like a wince.

"Don't worry about me. I'm a Malfoy, remember?" Harry nodded, smiling slightly. They made it to the other end of the alley and peaked out. The battling wasn't as bad on this street as the last, but there was still a bit of spells firing. They made a dash between stores, dodging spells and hexes.

"Well, if it isn't little Harry Potter! The boy who lived to die!" A heckling voice said from behind them. They turned to see a woman with wild black hair and a crazy look to her eyes.

"Aunt Bella…"Draco mumbled, stepping in front of Harry. She sneered at the action.

"What a disgrace. My nephew, do you really wish to give yourself up to the light side? Our lord has great plans for you!" She yelled, sneering at Harry's glare. "Don't give me that look you brat!" She brought her wand up, ready to cast a curse. "Avada K…"

"Stupefy!" A familiar voice yelled from behind them, stunning the dark witch. Another death eater apparated beside her stunned body, and then side apparated away with her. A spell was shot into the sky and a skull with a snake slithering out of its mouth appeared before the streets became quiet. The teens turned around to see Severus standing behind them, sneer fully in place.

"This is why I do not like you leaving the castle without me. What if you had gotten hurt? Or worse, killed?" Severus yelled, his eyes narrowed on Harry. Tears started to well up in his eyes, a sob escaping his throat before the dam broke and he was full out sobbing. Draco glared at his godfather, putting his good arm around Harry's shoulder. Severus sighed before going over to the hormonal teen and picking him up bridal style.

"I'm sorry Harry. Now let's get back to the castle, hm?" Harry sniffled, nodding and burying his face into his father's shoulder. Severus turned to Draco. "Will you be alright until we have reached the castle?"

"I'll be fine." He said with a smirk, putting pressure on the wound on his arm. Severus nodded before they started walking back to the castle.

"What Harry?" Severus whispered gently to his son as to not upset him anymore, but not sure what exactly he had said.

"I bought you some sweets"

A smile passed over the potion master's before he nodded, placing a kiss on his son's forehead.

"Thank you"

Xxx

While the attack on Hogsmeade did not go according to plan, it did lead to some very interesting information. Lord Voldemort stared silently at his death eaters, analyzing each one on their loyalty. Bellatrix stood on the ground withering under the Cruciatus Curse he had placed her under. He lifted the curse before turning to one of his most loyal death eaters.

"Lucius. You are one of my most trusted subjects, yet now I hear your son is siding with the Potter boy?" Voldemort hissed out, gesturing for Lucius to step forward.

"It seems my son has become close to the boy who lived, yes, but I believe he is trying to gain his trust so that he can bring him to your side my lord." Lucius lied, leaning down to kiss the edge of Voldemort's robes. The dark lord narrowed his eyes.

"Is this true?"

"Of course my lord! I would do anything for you." Lucius bowed down low, hoping the dark lord would believe him. Luck seemed to be on his side at the time.

"I have a mission for young Draco, my pet." Voldemort ran his hand through Lucius's long blond hair.

"Yes my lord? Anything for you, my lord." Lucius whispered, trying not to shudder at the hand in his hair.

"I want to put my dark mark on Draco." Lucius's head jerked up and gasped as the hand tightened painfully in his hair until he lowered it again. "He is to bring Harry Potter to me, but I want to ensure his loyalty. If he is to get my mark, then I will know he is loyal to me. He has waited long enough to join our ranks. I believe now is the time."

"But Draco is so young my lord, and he is still under the watchful eyes of that batty headmaster Dumbledore. I do not believe it would be safe for Draco to be marked so soon." Lucius winced as he was thrown to the floor.

"You dare question my orders? Crucio!" The dark lord yelled, making Lucius cry out in pain. After a few minutes, the curse was lifted.

"I could get Draco to kill the boy, my lord. Would that be satisfactory?" Another crucio was cast before being lifted a few minutes later.

"I do not wish to kill the boy now. He has the ability to carry a child. For that to happen, a wizard must be powerful. I wish to combine our power. I will kill the bastard he is harboring now, and then impregnate him with my own heir. If he is good, I might keep him for a pet." The dark lord said with a sinister smile. "The child we will create will be unstoppable." Lucius nodded, trying to catch his breath.

"Yes my lord." He whispered quietly, his throat hoarse from screaming. "Thank you my lord for giving the Malfoy family such an important task."

"You are dismissed. Do not displease me Lucius." The blond nodded his head, slowly getting up due to the pain shooting through his body. He made his way as fast as he could out of the room into the hallway. Once out he let out a sigh of exhaustion. The whole situation would not fare well with the protective potion master. He quickly apparated to Malfoy manor to start getting ready. Knowing Severus as he did, he would not be staying long.

Xxx

Once ordering all house elves to pack everything and put it in the Malfoy bank account, Lucius gathered a few of his own possessions.

"Merlin's name Lucius! What is going on?" Narcissa yelled, storming into Lucius's private bedroom.

"The dark lord wants Draco to get the dark mark so we're going into hiding for a bit. I presume you will be staying with your…friend…in France?"

"Yes, and you'll be staying with your…friend…at Hogwarts, right?" Narcissa said, making a face at her husband in mocking. As Lucius told Severus, they were not in love. Their relationship was more like a brother and sister. They were constantly bickering like siblings.

"Yes I am, though I am unsure how long we will be there." Lucius went back to packing his things, pain still going through his body at all the Cruciatus Curses. Narcissa placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Be safe Lucius. And tell Draco he knows where to find me, so he better visit." Lucius nodded, not looking away as he shrunk his trunks. "And I really do approve of you and Severus. Tell him that, won't you?"

Lucius turned to his wife, a hint of a smile on his face.

"Thank you Cissa. I have never met your…friend…but I am sure I would have approved of him." Lucius pulled her into a hug. "Be safe."

Xxx

Severus was in a deep sleep when his alarms that someone had entered his floo went off. Jumping out of bed, he grabbed his wand, moving in the shadows toward the living room where the fire place was.

"Severus, it's just me." A familiar voice said, but Severus didn't want to take any chances, especially with this afternoon's attack. He bound the intruder and placed them on the couch. Quickly waving his wand, Severus turned on all the lights. Lucius sat on his couch with a disgruntled look on his face.

"If you wanted me to be tied up this time you could have just told me Sev." Lucius said with a hint of sarcasm as he looked up at the potion master.

"What in Merlin's name possessed you to come here at..." Severus cast a quick tempus, and scowled at the result. "At bloody one forty three in the morning?"

"I'll tell you if you untie me first, love."

Severus huffed in annoyance, but complied with the blonde's wish. With a wave of his wand the ropes binding him were gone. Lucius nodded gratefully, stretching his back, causing loud pops.

"How many times Lucius?" Severus asked while moving over to his potion cabinet. Lucius looked confused before Severus handed him a potion to combat the effects of the Cruciatus Curse.

"Only two or three, but that is not an important matter at the moment." He downed the potion, making a disgusted face when the taste hit him. "The dark lord wants Draco to get the dark mark and give him Potter. Who, I might add, he wants to impregnate to gain some kind of super heir."

Severus looked on at him with blank eyes before falling back onto the couch.

"You have to be kidding me." Severus mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

"Sadly, no. I was hoping you would give me and Draco protection until I have figured out where we will go to hide." Lucius said, sitting down next to his friend.

"Of course Lucius, I would allow you to go nowhere else." Severus sighed before getting up. "I must inform the headmaster about this development immediately so that a plan of action can be done to protect both our boys."

Lucius nodded, also standing from the couch.

"You won't mind if I borrow your bed, would you? I'm dreadfully tired." Lucius batted his eyes playfully, making Severus grin, despite himself.

"Yes, but stay on your side." With that, Severus charmed on his day time robes and left his rooms for the headmaster's office, knowing the old man would somehow know he was coming.

Xxxx

True to his words, the headmaster was awake, drinking tea and eating lemon drops when Severus entered the office.

"Good Morning Severus. How are you this early early morning?" Albus asked, taking a sip of his tea. "Would you like some tea? Maybe a lemon drop?"

"No thank you headmaster, my being here holds more important matters then tea and lemon drops." Severus sat in the seat in front of the headmaster's desk with a sigh. "It seems that the dark lord wishes to capture Harry to make his own heir."

Albus didn't look a bit surprised.

"I was wondering how long it would take him to think of the idea." He mumbled, eating another lemon drop and stroking his beard. "It does not matter much. After Harry has this child, he will go straight into training, so he will be perfectly safe."

"What about until then, headmaster? And what of the child? Who will help me protect him?" Severus asked, aghast. Albus looked at his potion master blankly.

"What are you talking about dear boy? The child will go to a nice orphanage. Voldemort will not be able to locate it there. It will be perfectly fine."

Severus looked at him in shock.

"An orphanage? You intend to send my grandson to an orphanage? I will not allow it, and neither will Harry!" Severus stood up in outrage, looking down at the surprised headmaster.

"What were you planning on doing with the child Severus? We are in a war. I cannot have my key players taking care of a mere infant when they should be out fighting. It is unheard of." Albus took another sip of his tea calmly.

"But headmaster, I believe the care of a child is much more important than…" Severus was cut off.

"I am the leader of the light Severus. I have thousands of wizards counting on me to finish and win this war. If a few children has to suffer for the greater good, then so be it. Remember, if it wasn't for me, you would be rotting away in Azkaban, do you hear me?" Albus said, his eyes a hard blue. Severus was silent for a minute. "Do you hear me Severus?" He asked again, a demanding tone.

"Yes headmaster."

Xxxxx

Soo? I know it was long wait for this chapter, but I hope you guys thought it was pretty good. Life has been getting the best of me I have to admit. But that doesn't matter. Just a little spoiler for the people who actually read my end notes, in the next chapter or the one after that, Harry is going to meet with Logan again. You guys are convincing. At first I was going to make it where Harry already has the baby and Lucas is two before he meets his other father. All the reviewers changed my mind though, So Logan is going to meet back up with Harry before the birth. I hope it all turns out good. I'm getting to the end of what I have planned. That usually means the story is close to the end, but I'm going to try to not let that happen. Either I will continue it until Voldy is killed or make it a sequel. I'm not totally sure. Give me your input, okay?

Review and I'll give you a internet hug!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay. Here is ch 9. I know its been, like, FOREVER but to be honest, I've felt like I've been drowning in my life, so it took a while. Plus I had to rewrite parts over and over and over again because they just didn't sound right. AT ALL. So this chapter is the outcome of all the failing, so hopefully its good.

Oh yes, just to say, I do NOT speak french. Never could, probably never will. So when Remy talks, mixing english with sexy french, I am just trusting google translator. If any of the french is wrong...blame it! I am innocent!

Also! Beware! If you wish to kill my Dumbledore before you read this chapter...well...When Severus goes to Dumble's office...you might want to skip that part...just saying...I don't want anyone smashing in their computer and trying to sue me for it...

ANYWHO! That should be all. French translations at the bottom of the ch. And if there are any mistakes, please tell me nicely, or suck it! Have a good read :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Severus sighed as he sat on the living room couch. He wanted to trust in the headmaster's word. He really did. If anyone had been there for him it was Albus Dumbledore. But he couldn't put Harry in danger. He wouldn't and couldn't do that. He would first give himself up to the dark lord before putting Harry in any danger. Mind made up, Severus stood up from the couch.

"Dobby." He said quietly. The house elf popped in immediately, looking a little shy. He had made good friends with Harry, so Severus figured he was the elf to go to.

"Yes Professor Snape Sir. What can Dobby do?" Dobby said quietly, wringing his ears in anxiety. Severus sighed again and moved down to Dobby's level, or the best he could while kneeling.

"Dobby, I need to ask you a very important question that I need the utmost truth to." At the little house elf's frantic nod, he continued. "Who are you the most loyal to? Headmaster Dumbledore? Or Harry Potter?"

Severus gave the little elf time to think as he looked up at him with wide eyes. He started to pull at his ears, and kick his feet.

"Harry Potter is good to Dobby. Very good to Dobby. Not once did Harry Potter ever ask Dobby to iron hands or beat head for punishment." Dobby mumbled, looking up to meet Severus's eyes. "Dobby is loyal to Harry Potter and Harry Potter only." The little elf looked determined to take any punishment the potion master could give him for such an answer. It was almost endearing.

With a nod, Severus moved to his feet and moved to his bed room.

"Good. Then you're going to help us and come along I suppose?" At the confused look he received, Severus continued. "The headmaster wishes harm on Harry Potter, so we are going to go into hiding."

"Hiding Professor Snape?" Dobby asked, slowly, following the potion master into the room and waving his little hands, making boxes appear and possessions fly into them.

"Yes. To America."

XXXxxxx

Logan growled angrily at Scott "Cyclops" Summers, his claws itching to come out to draw blood. The little brat was getting on his last nerve. He was always complaining about something or another. He had now officially become one of the X-men and it was going to his laser-fried head.

"Logan, are you listening?" Ororo "Storm" Monroe asked in her erotic African accent, looking at Logan in disapproval. He just rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. Such actions caused her eyes to glow white in irritation, lightning cracking outside. A growl rumbled from his chest as a hand touched his shoulder. Jean "Phoenix" Grey looked at him concerned, her mind trying to probe his own, while Scott looked angry, hand moving to the side of his glasses.

"Are you okay Logan? You've acting a bit…different lately." She asked, removing her hand quickly at his glare.

"Not that much different than usual." Scott said with a scoff, making Jean send him a warning glare.

"He is angry because he does not have his petit amour." Remy "Gambit" LeBeau said with a snicker. Logan let out a loud snarl, letting his claws out with a loud clink.

"You want to say that again you damn Cajun?"

"Both of you stop!" Professor Xavier yelled with an uncharacteristic angry tone in his normally calm voice. "While I hate to admit it Logan, you have been in a bit of a sour mood lately."

"Lately…" Scott mumbled, gaining a stern look from the professor.

"Whatever. Screw this shit." Logan snarled, moving to the door.

"Do you really want to leave Logan? What if your mutant mate comes here for refuge and you're not here?" Xavier said evenly, making Logan stop in is tracks.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about Harry!" With that, Logan stormed out of the room, heading for his motorcycle. He needed to go on a nice, long drive, maybe one that lasted for a few days.

"Will he be okay, Professor?" Jean asked, worriedly.

"Don't worry cheri. Logan will be fine." Gambit said before leaving, chuckling lightly.

Xxxxx

Harry looked at his father in shock, holding his arms around his bulging stomach. Severus was racing around the quickly emptying room, spelling things into boxes and spelling those boxes to shrink down so they would fit in their trunk. Lucius was leaning against the doorway, looking tired while nursing a cup of coffee in his hands. Draco sat next to the shocked teen with an arm wrapped around Harry's shaking shoulders.

"Why America Uncle? Why not somewhere more dignified. Like France! The weather is perfect around this time." Draco said, glancing to Harry as he started to come out of his shock.

"It would be too obvious to go to France, Draco. Plus the French Magical government wouldn't think twice about turning us into Dumbledore if he asked. Most European countries are groveling at his feet." Lucius explained as Severus let out a huff as the room was finally cleared. Lucius rolled his eyes and left the room to retrieve another cup of his precious coffee.

"Now come, I've already packed the rest of the rooms while you two were sleeping. Breakfast will be over in thirty minutes and we have to be gone by then. If we do not have breakfast in our rooms we would be in the great hall in ten minutes, so we must hurry to not draw suspicion."

Lucius walked into the room, a grim look on his face. He held up a letter in his hands.

"A message from Dumbledore. He wishes to see you immediately in his office."

Harry turned to his father, his eyes showing his fear. Severus crossed the room, pulling the teen into his arms.

"I won't let him hurt you. I promise." Severus whispered into his hair, before kissing his forehead and moving to Lucius. "I want you to take them to this address Lucius. I'll be there as soon as I can." Severus passed him a piece of paper and a portkey.

Lucius nodded, before pulling Severus into a deep kiss. A moan escaped the potion master's lips before he pulled back, panting with his lips slightly swollen.

"Be careful Severus. I don't know what that batty headmaster is capable of." He leaned in closer so only Severus could hear. "But I don't trust him."

Severus gave him a serious look before nodding, moving toward the door.

XXxxx

Severus walked worriedly up to the headmaster's office. He had just seen Lucius and the boys off with the portkey. He knew that they would be safe, but he was still worried. He just hoped Dumbledore hadn't found out about his plan. The man was old, but still intimidating. Severus wasn't exactly a weakling in the magic category, but Dumbledore made him look like an infant. Reaching the gargoyle, Severus whispered the password and walked up the steps. Once hearing permission to enter, he opened the door and walked in. He stood in front of the headmaster's desk, keeping his mental shields strong. Dumbledore was standing next to his bookshelf.

"You wished to speak with me, headmaster?" Severus asked in his usual monotone voice.

"Have a seat my dear boy." Dumbledore smiled at him, gesturing to the seat in front of the oak desk. Severus was silent but took a seat while Dumbledore moved in front of him and sat on the edge of the desk. "How are you my dear boy? It seems you took the news yesterday a bit hard."

"I am fine headmaster. I was just on my way to breakfast with Harry when I got your message." Severus lied easily, not meeting the headmaster's twinkling eyes. He gasped when his chin was grabbed in a tight grip and his face moved up. Dumbledore looked at his face closely, leaning forward slightly. Severus tried his best to keep his shields us as he felt a presence poke at his mind. "Please stay out of my mind headmaster."

Dumbledore looked at him, the twinkle gone from his eyes.

"You don't have anything to hide from me, do you Severus? I am your head…_master_, after all." Dumbledore chuckled as Severus's eyes widened slightly.

Severus jerked his head away when a wrinkled finger brushed against his bottom lip.

"Headmaster, this is highly inappropriate behavior." Severus stood up from his seat, moving to the door. His eyes widened when a stunner hit him in the back. He was levitated up and placed back into the chair in front of the smiling headmaster.

"Now Severus, don't be so cruel." An old hand brushed his hair from his face as he tried his best to glare. "Your lip is swollen. I wonder who caused that…" He mumbled, running a finger over his lip again. "I am getting up in my age, my dear boy. I may not live much longer, but I am still a man." Dumbledore caressed the younger man's cheek. "I still have…needs…"

At the suggestion, Severus's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe Dumbledore had just propositioned him. Hands started moving to his neck, unbuttoning the collar. Severus closed his eyes, trying to concentrate all his magic to break the stunning spell but it seemed useless.

"Don't worry, Severus." Dumbledore leaned closer, placing a scratchy kiss on Severus's cheek. "I won't be _too_ rough."

Dumbledore gave a shout when he was suddenly blasted across the room. Lucius hauled the shocked potion master out of the chair and into his arms.

"He's mine you bastard." Lucius hissed out in anger before whispering "Fire whiskey" and they both disappeared as the portkey activated, making the headmaster scream in anger.

Xxxx

Severus stood frozen in Lucius's arms, still in shock. Lucius moved back slightly to look into Severus's eyes.

"Are you okay, love?" Lucius whispered worried. He stepped back in shock when Severus's magic started to pop around him.

"How dare that bastard! That…that…that asshole! Pervert!" Severus yelled, pacing around the room, not noticing Harry and Draco sitting on the couch nearby. He continued to rant about the headmaster.

"Papa? Are you okay? Professor Dumbledore didn't hurt you did he?" Harry asked, standing up from the couch, looking a bit uncertain. Severus stopped and looked to his son, smiling best he could. Walking over, he pulled the pregnant teen into his arms.

"I'm fine Harry. Lucius came to the rescue just in time." Severus whispered, nodding in thanks to Lucius. The blond man nodded, moving over to sit next to Draco on the couch, exhausted.

"Uncle, what are we going to do now? We're in a foreign country with a pedophilic old man after your ass." Draco said casually, sitting back with a smirk. Lucius and Severus stared at him in shock while Harry snickered, trying to keep from bursting into laughter.

"Draco Malfoy! He is not a pedophile and he is not after my…my _ass_" Severus said, clearly aghast at the suggestion.

"Considering how much older he is I would have to agree with Draco's…suggestion." Lucius said, smirking as Severus's glare moved toward him.

"Don't worry Papa. I'm sure Mr. Malfoy will be able to protect your ass." Harry said, mischievously, trying to look innocent. Severus just groaned, shaking his head as the three busted into laughter.

"If you three are done talking about my…hind quarters, I believe we should begin to discuss what our next course of action should be." Severus grumbled, taking a seat at the little table. They all nodded, though Harry and Draco continued to snicker.

Xxxx

As soon as the two men disappeared, Dumbledore left his office to go to his potion master's living quarters, anger bubbling. At seeing the empty quarters, his rage grew tenfold. He knew he should have killed that damn Malfoy when he had a chance to. Without his interference, the younger man would already be withering deliciously on his bed. Untamed magic popped around him as he made his way back to his office, making every student he passed shudder in fear. He was too infuriated to maintain his 'sweet' grandfather act. He knew what he had to do. The only thing he could do to get the brat back. He wished Severus hadn't chosen this, but he was the one to blame.

He moved to the fireplace to floo out to the ministry. He had to report the heartbreaking news that his death eater potion master, along with the Malfoys, known death eaters, had kidnapped the boy who lived. The death eaters are wanted captured, dead or alive.

Xxxxx

Remy "Gambit" LeBeau sat on his window seal at the Xavier Institute, looking up at the rising sun. He was doing a bit of tinkering with some of his tarot cards. He smiled, laughing a bit at his prediction. Something, something very soon was going to happen. Happiness will be granted, as would loss. Gathering all the cards up, he looked again over the sky streaked with reds, pinks, and oranges.

"Le changement est a venir bientot." Remy whispered, getting up from the window and heading for the door. "Seems like a bit of shopping needs to be done."

Heading to the door he passed Rogue, who had just exited her own room.

"Oh, hey, um, hey Gambit!" She said, nervously, following him down the hall. He glanced back at her. He had been interested once, just yesterday in fact, but her constant indecision between him and Bobby was a bit unsettling. He had a new interest he had yet to meet.

"Bonjour Madame Rogue." He said, quickly, before moving down the hall again. The teen seemed surprised by his brush off.

"Oh, uh…Are you going to do some sparring? I could, um, ya know, help? Maybe?" She said nervously, her hands pulling at her sleeves as she continued to follow him.

"Non merci. I am going to do a bit of…shopping today in the city." She looked at him skeptically at the rejection. Because of her mutation to gain power from those she touched, she was very uncomfortable in crowds, making the city very uncomfortable for her.

"Oh, um, well. When do you think you'll be back?" She asked, her thick country accent showing through. Gambit shrugged.

"I do not know." He glanced out at a passing window. "Seul le temps dira."

"What?" Rogue asked confused, stopping in the hallway to look at his retreating back.

"Avoir une bonne journee" He said, waving a hand over his shoulder, before disappearing behind the corner.

Rogue stood there in bewilderment before letting out a scoff, folding her arms angrily.

"Men!" She then stomped away, going to see what Bobby was doing.

Xxxx

They had reached the US safely and had been travelling around for about three months now. With Draco's insistence, they saw all the sights. Severus was irritated with the crowds, while Harry was a bit ticked at being referred to as a woman wherever they went and not being able to correct them. The first time he tried, Lucius had to obliviate the poor man and stop Draco from killing him for hitting on Harry. The blond grumbled the rest of the day on how some idiot could possibly hit on a pregnant person, an obviously pregnant person at that. And Harry was obviously pregnant with a noticeable stomach at thirty-six weeks pregnant, in the beginning of his last month. His stomach had grown to a large size to where, true to Severus's word, it looked like he had swallowed a watermelon.

Harry could admit it was a bit amusing to have Draco and his Papa glare at any male to come near him, but he missed Logan. His mate had promised to take him to all the 'sweets spots'. Harry rubbed his stomach with a sigh, his legs sitting up on the coffee table in their hotel.

"You okay Harry?" Draco asked, placing a hand on his shoulder, sitting down next to him on the couch. Severus looked up from his lunch to look over to his son and godson.

"Are you feeling unwell? What hurts?" Severus said quickly, getting up to check on him. Harry let out a laugh, shaking his head.

"I'm fine Papa." He continued at the skeptical look he received. "Really, Papa! I'm just thinking about Logan…"

They were all silent as they gave him sympathetic looks. Draco let out a huff and stood up.

"Alright. I think it's time we went shopping!" Draco said, determined. Harry let out a laugh as Lucius and Severus looked at him incredulously.

"Draco. The boy is nine months pregnant. He can barely walk without waddling, how in the bloody hell can he go shopping in a crowded city like New York?" Lucius asked, rolling his eyes, making Harry glare.

"I do not 'waddle'! I just walk a little slower than others!" Harry got up, with a bit difficulty, and moved over to Draco. "I'd like to see you walk with this load!" He turned to Draco. "I would love to go shopping Draco. I want to pick out some more baby stuff."

"Harry! You cannot go shopping in your condition! What if something…" Severus was cut off by Harry's teary eyes. Even at nine months pregnant, Harry's puppy dogs still made Severus give in to anything. "Okay, but we all have to go."

The two teens cheered in victory while Lucius groaned, shaking his head.

Xxxx

Logan sat at the cafeteria table, a cigarette in between in lips. He was glaring at everyone who even glanced at him. The rest of the mutants in the room looked at him in amusement. For some reason he felt incredible anxious.

His heart was beating a mile per second and felt like it was almost going to jump out of his chest. Something was going to happen today, but he didn't know what. A growl left his throat in frustration.

"Logan, what's wrong?" Jean asked, placing a hand on his should as she sat down in the chair next to him. Scott sat down on her other side, glaring at him in irritation at getting Jean's attention.

"Yeah, just…anxious…" Logan rolled his eyes at her worried expression, brushing off her hand. He stood up from the table, moving to the door.

"Where are you going Logan?" Jean asked, watching him move toward the door.

"For a ride." He stopped when Rogue stepped in his path, blocking the door.

"You don't have to leave Logan." Rogue said, looking up at him in concern. "You can count on us, hun." She smiled, "We're family here."

Logan let out a sigh.

"Sorry, but I need to work through this alone."

Xxxx

They had been to four or five stores already and were loaded up with bags. There had been so many muggles around they were unable to shrink the bags, so Draco and Harry used their fathers as pack mules, much to the older men's distain. Harry continued to rub his stomach soothingly.

"You okay, Harry?" Draco asked, concerned, making Severus turn toward them.

"I'm fine." At his father's look he continued. "Really Papa! Lucas is just kicking a lot today."

"Well, are you two done torturing us with this shopping adventure of yours?" Severus said, his annoyed tone showing through his usual monotone voice. Harry just laughed, while Draco rolled his eyes.

"I want to go in a few more stores Papa." Harry said, pulling on his father's arm towards another store.

"Not that I think it will change our situation, but I do not believe me or your father will be able to carry any more of your purchases." Lucius said, looking over to Severus's handful of bags.

"Okay." Draco said happily, moving towards a small café. "We'll go wait in this café while you two shrink the bags, or drop them off." He encircled his arm around Harry's waist, pulling them toward the café with a wave. Severus let out a sigh, shrugging his shoulders when Lucius looked at him questioningly.

"It'll only be a few minutes. They should be fine if they stay there." Severus nodded, moving towards an alley where they could apparate.

Xxxx

'Julian's Café' was a nice little place near china town that Gambit liked to frequent. They made this spice tea that sent chills through his body. It was a not so known place that had that homey feel to it. Gambit was sitting next to the window, looking out into the crowded streets of New York. His head jerked up when he heard the most seductive voice.

"Come on, I bet they have some pretty nice sweets here." A blond said, pulling a very pregnant woman in beside him. He had nicely trimmed blond hair that fell around his face and a delicious looking body. The woman he was pulling in was cute, but not his type. "There's a table over there." It seemed to be Gambit's lucky day as the blond god made his way over to the table next to him. He watched them sit down and the waitress take their order. The waitress flirted shamelessly with the blond who wasn't giving her the time of day. After attempting to gain his number for a few more minutes, she gave up and left to put in their orders. The two chatted with each other quietly, the pregnant woman stroking her stomach gently. Gambit studied their interaction and mannerisms. It seemed they were just friends, which was veeeerry good. With a deep breath, he got up from his table and went over to their own.

"Bonjour belle fleur." Gambit said, looking straight into the blonde's eyes. "My name is Remy. Your names are?"

The blond looked up at him calculatingly, as his companion glanced between the two. At the silence, the brunette decided to speak up.

"Hello Remy. I'm Harry and this…" Harry smiled, gesturing to the blond, who glared slightly. "Is my _friend _Draco." Harry seemed to kick Draco under the table, because he jumped before glaring and clearing his throat.

"Yes. It is nice to meet you…Ow!" Draco glared at the brunette again. "…._Remy_."

Gambit chuckled, shinning Draco a smile when he stressed his name to please his friend.

"It is nice to meet you as well Harry…_Draco_" He chuckled when he was glared at. "Would you mind if I joined you?"

"Sure! Draco would love that, wouldn't you Dray?" Harry said excited, looking over at Draco mischievously. Draco sighed before nodding. The waitress came back to the table with their drinks and food. It seemed Harry had ordered a muffin and green tea while Draco ordered the spice tea. The waitress also brought his order of spice tea.

"Merci." Gambit took a sip of his tea and almost moaned at the taste. "How do you like your tea, Draco? The spice tea is the best."

"It is pretty good." Draco took another sip and let out a smile that rivaled that of an angel. Or at least that's what Gambit perceived.

"So where are you from Remy?" Harry asked, looking between the two.

"From New Orleans. And yourself?" Gambit said, smiling at them.

"Britain. We're travelling around, seeing the sights and such." Draco said offhandedly, making Harry giggle.

"Very nice. You know, I could show you some places."

They continued to talk for a few minutes, enjoying their drinks. Draco would roll his eyes but would always have a slight smile on his face. He continued to glance over to the mutant, though he did not know he was one. Gambit hoped the blonde felt the connection that he did.

"Thank you, Remy, but we really must be going." Draco stood up, throwing some money on the table. Harry stood up, with a bit of difficulty, but nodded his head in agreement. Gambit stood up as well.

"So soon, petit amour?" Gambit asked, making Draco blush. It seemed his blond knew a bit of French. They walked out of the café together, Gambit and Draco side by side, while Harry right behind them. Draco opened his mouth to say something when a scream rang through the air, and something exploded. More screams were heard and people started running.

"Draco!" Harry yelled scared, holding his stomach protectively. Draco grabbed Harry's arm, pulling them near the edge of the buildings, away from the panicking people. Gambit was right beside them, protecting them both from the pushing crowd. "What in bloody hell is going on?"

Another explosion occurred, making the building they were standing next to shake dangerously.

"Draco, we have to get out of here." Harry said worriedly, Draco nodding in agreement.

"Come mon ami. We must get out of this crowd or else it might be trouble." Gambit pulled them down an alley, trying to dodge people and using his power to make sure no one got to close. A building to their left started to shake.

"Well look what we have here." A frog like boy hopped off the side of the building, smiling sadistically at them. "Come to join the party, Gambit?"

"Get lost Toad!" Gambit glared, pulling out his cards in warning.

Toad glared back, croaking angrily.

"Don't be like that. You know you want to join the brotherhood!" Toad jumped over to another building to the right of them, croaking.

Draco and Harry stood behind him, looking wary at the frog-like man. Draco had his arms wrapped protectively around Harry. The pregnant teen groaned, grabbing his stomach. Toad lunged forward but Gambit was faster, throwing some charged cards at him, which exploded on contact, blowing Toad across the street.

"Bloody hell." Draco whispered, eyes trained on Gambit.

"Come on!" Gambit yelled, shuffling the two farther away from the destruction. Once they made it to his car, a little black four door, he got them in before taking off.

"Where are you taking us?" Draco demanded, glaring at the mutant. He seemed to be a little shaken up at Gambit's display of powers.

"Somewhere safe." Gambit glanced in the rearview mirror. "Xavier's Institute for higher learning."

Xxxx

Draco pulled Harry closer to his side as they sat in the back of Remy's car. On one hand, the man had saved them from the frog-like man that Remy had called 'Toad' but they didn't really know the man. For all they knew, he could be a death eater, taking them to Voldemort, or Dumbledore. Draco decided to wait til they got to this 'institute' before judging on whether to run or not.

"Draco, I think he is okay." Harry whispered, rubbing his stomach gently. "He's like Logan and everyone at the labs."

Draco wanted to object but didn't want to upset or stress Harry more then he probably already was. He just nodded, relaxing into the seat. Everything was going good til Harry got let out a pained gasp, grabbing his stomach.

"Harry…Harry what's wrong?" Draco asked, worried as he analyzed the pained expression on his friend's face.

"I think…ahh….I think Lucas has decided ahh….its time." Harry panted in pain, a wince on his face. Draco looked at him in alarm.

"What? Now? Why the bloody hell now? Can't it wait til we find our parents? I can't deliver a baby Harry!" Draco kept rambling on. Gambit glanced in the rear view mirror.

"Should I be heading to a hospital? There is one not too far…"

"NO!" Harry and Draco yelled simultaneously, making Gambit jump in surprise.

"Your school is for those people with powers right?" Draco asked, still looking panicked.

"Yes, Dr. McCoy is the best physician you can find." Gambit answered.

"Well, then let's find him!" Harry yelled angrily, as another shock of pain went through him. Since he wasn't a female, he didn't have the right equipment to birth the baby naturally. That meant that he would have to have a caesarean section to get his baby out. Another pain hit him. "Can't you drive any faster!"

To say Gambit followed the speed limit would be a lie.

Xxxx

Logan was agitated with everyone in the whole damn school. Jean kept trying to talk to him about his feelings, and Scott kept following her around and glaring at him because he thought he was trying to 'steal' her from him. Rogue had followed him around all day because Bobby was hanging out with Kitty and Gambit had gone shopping. 'More like shop lifting' he thought with a scoff.

She had followed him into the kitchen during breakfast, then into the living room when he tried to read the newspaper. It would be one thing if all she did was follow him, but she talked the entire time. When he first met her, he thought her country accent was kind of sexy. Now he really wouldn't mind never hearing one ever again.

Not only them, but kids from his classes were constantly coming up to him, asking him all kinds of questions. He wouldn't care if it was legitimate questions, like about his class or such. But no, it was about stupid shit like if he had seen Jamie with Tommy, would he like to play video games, did he see the last episode of 'sex in the city' and more stuff he couldn't care less about, or even knew anything about. Sometime during his stay at the school he had somehow become their 'buddy'.

He growled as he slashed a tree in half, causing a loud crash, and other trees around it to fall. He should be out looking for his mate, not playing babysitter for a bunch of bratty kids with super powers.

"Oh! That's where you went Logan…" Rogue said as she walked up to him. He growled low in his throat. "So, what I was sayin was that…" She stopped when she saw a car pull up into the school parking lot. "Gambit's back! Let's go see what he…"

Her voice trailed off as a scent assaulted his sensitive nose. His blood seemed to pulse through his veins as his heart speeded up, almost jumping out of his chest. He knew that scent. He had dreamed of the owner of that scent for months now. Logan inhaled the scent one more time, before heading to the door. While he had been in his own little world, the occupants of the car had made their way inside the large school. All he had to do now was follow the scent to his prize. His mate.

"Logan? Where you going? Hey!" Rogue huffed in annoyance as he took off, ignoring her. "What the hell is with the men in this school…" She grumbled before heading back inside to find Gambit.

Xxxxxx

* * *

><p>Okay, I know I probably have all of you hating me right now but I was totally stumped on the reunion. I wrote it out but it just sounded...stupid. My Logan was acting like a total sap and Harry wasn't much better. My better judgement wouldn't allow me to post it. It wasn't worthy. So I ended it here for now. I'll try my best not to take forever to do the next chapter, but honestly, no promises. But please review! Even if its just to yell 'Update Soon!' it makes me feel loved and gives me motivation to write more. No, seriously, it does. So lots of people have to review!<p>

Thank you, and I hoped you liked it.

Oh, yeah! The Google-French!

Gambit talk: (Courtesy of Google translator)

1 Petit Amour (Darling)

2 Le changement est a venir bientot (Change is soon to come)

3 Bonjour Madame (Good Morning Ma'am)

4 Non merci (No Thank you)

5 Seul le temps dira (Only time will tell)

6 Avoir une bonne journee (Have a good day)

7 Bonjour belle fleur (Hello beautiful flower)

8 mon ami (my friend)

If any of this is wrong...blame google!


	10. Chapter 10

Ok, ok, I know. Its seriously been forever. You all probably want to shoot me a few times, put my corpse on a fire and then shoot it again, I know! I didn't mean to take forever...time just kind of went by without me noticing. I've also taken summer classes and worked, so its not like I had a lot of time anyway, though I know thats not an excuse to take months...but if anyone wants a kitten, I have seven! (Stray cat had babies, tell your friends!). But hopefully you guys like this chapter.

IMPORTANT! READ ME! OVER HERE! Ok, get your attention? I have also posted this fic up on AFFnet. I wanted to add more...adult scenes...and I was too chicken to do it here on FFnet...so I put all the really good stuff on AFFnet so I can't get in trouble (I hope). So, if you like that kind of stuff, check it out, if not, continue reading this one. You know whats going on in this version, the AFFnet version just goes into detail. Ok. That is all. Thank you :)

^READ^

HEY YOU! YES YOU! DID YOU READ THE ABOVE?! NO? THEN READ IT!

Chapter 10

Xxxx

Harry had never been in so much pain. As soon as they had gotten out of the car, Remy had picked him up and rushed him to a white medical room. He didn't like it. It reminded him of the experimentation rooms at the lab. He calmed down slightly, at least calmed down as much as a male giving birth, when he saw the doctor enter the room. He didn't look anything like the doctors at the lab had, or even what Madam Pomfrey did. He was a big man, almost as large as Hagrid, and was covered in blue fur. If he wasn't in so much pain, it might have been amusing to see such a man look so serious in a doctor's jacket. While Harry had calmed down slightly, Draco had not.

"_This_ is the doctor?! Remy!" Draco glared at the man, who smiled reassuringly.

"It is okay. The doctor is very experienced and is the best in the business" Gambit said, pulling an upset Draco in his arms. Said blond looked up at him in surprise, blush on his face. "Everything is okay, amour. Dr. McCoy has done many births in his time."

Draco looked over to Harry, who they were putting in a bed and getting equipment ready.

"Has he ever done a…."Draco glanced down nervously, before looking up determined. "Has he ever performed a male pregnancy?"

It seemed everyone stopped at his question. Even Gambit looked a bit surprised.

"Male?" he asked, before turning to Harry.

"Yes I'm male! Now get this baby out of me!" Harry yelled when another pang hit him. "Ahh!"

That's when the door banged open, a growl traveling loudly through the room. Harry glanced over to the door in surprise before gasping.

"Logan!" At his name, Logan crossed the room to Harry's bed and pulled him into his arms. "Oh, Logan!" Harry cried out, gripping his shirt tightly. Draco stood in a daze next to the bed.

"This is Logan?" He whispered, confused and a bit sad. Now that Harry had reunited with his 'mate' there was no chance in hell he would even glance at him the way that he wanted him to. Dr. McCoy walked over to them, holding a tray of tools.

Harry's and Logan's lips were locked in a passionate kiss. They only separated when Harry let out a gasp of pain. Logan started to growl soothingly, while placing kisses all over Harry's lips, all the way down his neck.

"Mate…Harry…" Logan growled, biting Harry's neck gently, yet possessively. Harry smiled, pulling their lips back together. He pulled back and smiled, looking into Logan's eyes, seeing love.

"I missed you so much Logan…my mate…" Harry whispered, before wincing in pain.

"Logan, Harry, we have to start the procedure now, or else we might run into complications." The furry man said, making Logan pull back, growling viciously at the doctor. He pulled Harry further in his arms protectively. Another stab of pain went through Harry, making him let out a whimper and Logan growl.

"Logan, mate, please. Your son wants to come into the world." Harry said, wincing at another sharp pain. Logan pulled back slightly, looking at Harry's stomach in hidden wonder.

"Lucas…" He whispered, before kissing his mate's forehead, and letting Dr. McCoy move closer.

Xxxx

Draco sat on the bench right outside the operation room door, Remy's arm around his shoulders, though he didn't seem to notice. He was in a daze.

"They've been in there for a while…"He mumbled worriedly, glancing over now and then before looking back down at his twisting hands.

"Don't worry mon amour. Your friend and his petit bébé will be fine." He chuckled slightly. "Especially if the petit one is related to Logan."

At that, Draco's head jerked up.

"What do you know about 'Logan' exactly?" Draco moved closer to the mutant, making them face to face. "He's a mutant too, right? What exactly is a 'mutant'?"

Remy smiled before moving his face forward and kissing the surprised wizard square on the lips.

Draco's eyes widened as he jerked back, breaking the kiss. He stared at Remy in shock, a blush covering his usually pale face. His hand moved before he realized it and with a loud slap, Remy now sported a red handprint on his now sore cheek. A smirk still adored the mutant's face.

"I am sorry mon petit chaton_. _I could not resist with your sweet lips so close." Remy smiled, brushing a hand through Draco's hair. The blond huffed, moving away from the hand and pouted.

"You never answered my question, you pervert." Draco crossed his arms, glaring. Remy just chuckled.

"Wolverine is quite a mystery_._ But I can tell you, he has been looking for his petit Harry for quite some time."

Draco let out a sigh. That meant there was no possible way for him to win Harry's love now. Not when Logan was right there in front of him. He didn't know what to expect when he heard of Logan, but bloody hell, he wasn't expecting to meet such a huge man! He might be able to beat him with magic, but seriously, anyone would back down after seeing the muscles the man was packing. His arms were huge!

"Why do they call him 'Wolverine'?" Draco asked, trying not to sound too defeated.

"Ah, remember mon chéri, mystery!" Remy stated with a chuckle, making Draco huff at the vague answer.

"Our fathers are probably having a meltdown right now. Especially Uncle Severus…." Draco thought grimly.

Xxxx

The two adult wizards apparated back to their hotel when they finally found a fairly empty alley.

"How they can shop so much is quite a mystery." Severus groaned, dumping all the bags down on the couch. He stood back up, moaning as his neck popped. It was amazing how walking around and carrying bags could make him so sore. He jumped when two hands started to massage his shoulders. "Lucius, we don't have time for this."

Lucius chuckled as the other man melted in his arms. If he could make him relax, it would probably do him some good. With the episode with Dumbledore, and running away from the Wizarding world, Severus seemed to be tense all the time. For merlin's sake, the potion master wouldn't even allow Lucius to go all the way.

"Come now, Severus. The boys will be fine for a little bit." Lucius began to kiss Severus's ear, making the man shudder in pleasure. "You know you are enjoying this…"

Severus let out a small moan as he allowed himself to be pulled onto the couch into Lucius's welcoming lap. Those hands were absolutely amazing. Maybe just for a few minutes they could stay like this.

Two hours later (Lemon on AFF)

Severus panted as they climaxed, Lucius pulling out and moving to lie beside him on the bed. Sweat slicked their skin as they attempted to regain composer.

"See...don't you feel refreshed?" Lucius mumbled, pulling Severus to his chest. Severus just rolled his eyes, grumbling.

"Yes, now come on. We have to get cleaned up and back to the boys. They've probably bought another load by now." Severus said, getting off the bed with a wince. Lucius just chuckled.

"Feeling a bit sore, love?" Lucius asked, making the potion professor blush.

"Just come on. We have to get back." Severus mumbled angrily, making Lucius snicker in amusement.

"Yes dear"

Xxxx

They placed a notice-me-not spell on them and apparated back to the alley they had left from. That's when everything hit the fan, so to speak. There were people running and ear piercing screaming everywhere with buildings breaking and crumbling. To say Severus was worried was a great understatement. The man was almost beside himself with concern for his two boys.

"Lucius! Where are Harry and Draco?!" He looked around frantically. "I don't see them anywhere! What if Harry's stomach gets hit? It could hurt the baby!"

Lucius grabbed the scared man's hand and pulled him down the street towards the café. As they got closer, they still could see no signs of the two young wizards. Closer and closer to the café, the destruction worsened, as did Severus's nerves.

"Don't worry Severus. Draco will take care of Harry. He has before. I trust my son." Lucius said confidently. He put an arm around his shoulders in reassurance. Severus just sighed, nodding his head, though reluctantly. That's when they noticed all the people were gone.

"What do we have here?" A man asked from behind them. The two wizards turned to see a red devil-like man. Lucius pushed Severus behind him protectively while pointing his wand at the red man. The devil licked his lips, eyeing Lucius up. "Well, aren't you a looker, blondie? Pretty nice for a human." He popped away with a puff of smoke and appeared in front of them. "The one behind you isn't too bad either." They both were taken back at such actions.

"Azazel!" A woman yelled from behind a fallen building, making the red devil pop back over to her. "A couple humans aren't worth our time. Take us to the brotherhood." She said, sneering down at the two men. She had scaly blue skin with red scaly hair. To say she was different looking was saying it lightly. The red devil, Azazel, gave them one more lustful look before taking the woman's arm and popping away. They both looked to each other in confusion.

"And you said no to France…"Lucius mumbled, frowning. Severus glared at the blond.

"Shut up…"

They moved farther down the street toward the café. The whole area was empty. Suddenly another devil man, this time blue, popped in front of them. Lucius quickly pulled out his wand and pushed Severus behind him, much to the potion master's annoyance. The blue man looked at them in an unsure way.

"Are you Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy?" He asked in a thick germen accent, looking down at a slip of paper. The two wizards looked at the blue man suspiciously.

"Who are you?" Severus asked, glaring. The blue man fidgeted nervously.

"My name is Kurt Wagner. I am from Xavier's School for gifted students. But that's just a fancy name for a mutant school. Gambit picked up the two young mutants…uh, wizards I think you call them? The big one is having his baby and yelling for his Papa." The man, Kurt, said in his heavy accented English. Severus's eyes widened to the size of dinner planets. He pushed past Lucius and moved towards Kurt, Lucius right on his heels.

"Take me to my son!" Severus yelled urgently, grabbing Kurt's arm. Lucius glared at Severus, wrapping his arm around Severus's waist, trying to pull him back.

"Severus! Think rationally! This could be a trap from the dark lord or that sexually harassing old bat!" Lucius argued, trying to pull the stubborn man back away from Kurt.

"Don't worry. I'll only take a second." And with that said, Kurt poofed them away. It wasn't like being squeezed through a straw like with apparition, but more like the gravity had been taken and suddenly they were in a hallway.

"No…Remy…ah, let go….mmh!"

They all turned to see Draco in the lap of another young man with shaggy brown hair. The man was licking and kissing the side of Draco's neck and ear, hands running up the back of his shirt before moving down to cup his ass. Draco has his face buried into the unknown man's shoulder as he withered and gripped the man's arms. Lucius was over there in two seconds, pulling Draco off the man's lap and into his protective arms. He glared at the surprised man as Draco blinked up at him in confusion.

"Father! Is Uncle Severus with you?" Draco asked trying to look around his father, but the arms encircling him was too tight. Lucius just sneered.

"Draco! Who is this man and why was he all over you?!" Lucius yelled angrily. In this time, Severus had already moved around them to the office, the door slamming behind him.

"Father, please. You're being ridiculous. Release me!" Draco grumbled, struggling to get out of his father's arms. Lucius moved his glare from the smirking pervert, at least that's what Lucius was thinking him as, over to Draco. Kurt stood behind them awkwardly before poofing away.

"Not until you answer my question!" Lucius yelled, tightening his arms. Draco blushed, looking off to the side, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"I was…uh…" Draco suddenly looked up to his father, angry. "It's none of your business who I spend my time with! I'm not some helpless hufflepuff!" Draco pushed out of his arms.

"Don't pull that with me Draco Malfoy!" Lucius yelled, outraged.

"Well, maybe I was a bit depressed! Can you blame me? I was forced to leave my friends, my school, my mother, and now Harry, my love of my life, has found Logan!"

Lucius looked at his son confused.

"Logan? Who's Logan?" Lucius looked at his son, glancing over to Remy.

"Logan is petit Harry's mate." Remy said, causing recognition to flash in his eyes. He turned toward Draco, pulling his son back into his arms.

"Oh Dragon, I am so sorry. You knew he was taken when you met him." Lucius lifted his son's chin to look into his eyes. "But you are a Malfoy. You will find someone."

"I agree_, _Amour" Remy said smiling, making Draco blush slightly.

"But not too soon." Lucius said coldly, pulling Draco to sit next to him in the chairs across from Remy to wait for Severus.

Xxxx

Severus rushed into the operating room to hear a baby's cry echo throughout the room. His eyes scanned the occupants until he spotted Harry lying on the operation bed.

"Harry!" Severus yelled, moving over to him. Before he could get too close, a man with metal swords coming out of his knuckles blocked the way, growling viciously. Severus glared at the man, pulling out his wand in defense. Harry let out a whimper as the cut on his stomach tightened up. There was no sign what-so-ever that he had been pregnant. He panted, tired and dazed, looking around the room. His eyes landed on Severus.

"Papa…" Harry whimpered, making Severus glare that much more at the growling man. "Logan…let Papa through…please."

Logan straightened and sheathed his claws back into his fists. Severus quickly went to his side, grabbing his hands into his own. Logan moved to Harry's other side.

"Harry…" Severus whispered, kissing his forehead gently.

"Where is Lucas? Is he okay?" Harry whispered worried, locking between Severus and Logan. Dr. McCoy moved over to them with a whining bundle of blankets, placing it into Harry's arms. Harry smiled down at the little baby. Green eyes with brown specks looked up at them curiously, letting out little whines and whimpers, reaching out. Harry smiled brightly at the little boy, overjoyed.

"He's beautiful." Severus whispered, running a hand through Harry's damp hair. Logan leaned forward, kissing Harry's cheek and brushing a finger against the baby's tiny fist.

"Lucas Severus Potter" Harry whispered, kissing the babe's cheek. "He's the perfect combination of both of us." He looked up adoringly at Logan. The older man grinned, placing a hand on top of Harry's, gripping it lovingly.

Xxxx

Harry was sentenced to bed rest for two days while he regained his strength. Logan stayed by his side the entire time. Severus would have too if Lucius wouldn't have pulled him away. Gambit had volunteered himself and Draco for babysitting while Harry and Logan spent some alone time to reconnect.

That's where Harry was now. They were both lying comfortably on the bed in each other's arms, talking softly.

"Did you really miss me Logan?" Harry whispered, kissing Logan's jaw softly. Logan practically growled at the action, pulling Harry in for a deep kiss. Their tongues battled for a few minutes before they pulled back.

"Of course I did. Every minute of every day we were apart." Logan nuzzled the smaller boy's neck, making him giggle at the feel. "Now that I've found you, you're never getting rid of me."

Harry pulled Logan back to where they were staring in each other's eyes.

"I wouldn't be able to live without you any longer." He whispered before their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss. Tongues collided and hands started to roam. "Oooh…Logan…I want you…please…" Harry whimpered, thrusting his hips up at his mate. Logan growled possessively, ripping off both their shirts and diving into Harry's chest with licks and bites.

"You're still on bed rest love." Logan whispered, moving the barrier of Harry's pajama pants away. "But I know something else we can do." He licked his lips before moving farther down. The action caused Harry to gasp, followed by a loud moan.

(Rest on AFF)

Harry and Logan lay panting on the bed, entangled in each other's arms. Harry giggled as he licked his lips, cleaning off what he didn't manage to swallow.

"I'm almost worried at how good you are at that." Logan mumbled, pulling Harry closer to his chest. Harry just laughed, smiling at his mate.

"It's because I love you so much."

Logan just hmm-ed before they both fell into a satisfied sleep.

Xxxx

Harry laughed down at his son as he made a mess with his apple sauce, getting it all over his little face and the high chair. Even Logan let out a chuckle as he pulled Harry farther into his lap. Draco was busy swatting off Gambit's wandering hands as he attempted to eat his eggs. Lucius and Severus were having an in depth conversation with Professor Xavier and a few of the other teachers at Xavier's school for gifted students. They had been staying at the school for about three months now.

Lucas was growing fast, being able to sit up on his own but only able to wiggle around before falling over. His tuff of dark brown hair was shaggy like his daddy, going every direction. Like both his fathers, he could heal unnaturally fast. They found this out when some other students were rough housing and knocked over a glass, causing it to cut Lucas's arm. After Harry freaked out and Logan threatened to kill, they noticed Lucas had stopped crying and was playing quietly with his toes, not a scratch on him. Logan had been relieved, but Harry was just that much more over protective. He was terrified a scientist would try to come along like in the labs and hurt his baby. Logan and his family were quick to reassure him.

Draco and Remy, or Gambit as was his mutant name, were getting closer. Remy continually tried to seduce the blond, but Draco was playing hard to get. Unfortunately for Remy, he wasn't the only one to take a liking to Draco's good looks. Draco, being used to the fawning of the Slytherins, paid no attention to all the looks he was receiving. Many other mutants, male and female, fawned over Draco. Kitty "Shadow cat" Pryde would continually cling to the blonde's arm whenever she saw him, much to Remy's frustration. The mutant students had begun to fawn over Harry like that until Logan started growling and letting loose his claws. That pushed them off pretty quickly.

"He sure takes after you." Harry giggled, kissing Logan playfully. He squeaked in surprise as apple sauce landed on his cheek. Lucas just giggled, continuing to sling his food. "Lucas, the food is for eating, not throwing." Harry grumbled, wiping the apple sauce from his face with his fingers.

"Lucas," The little boy looked up at his name. "Like this." Logan grabbed Harry's food covered hand and brought it to his mouth, sucking the apple sauce off. Lucas just giggled, eating the apple sauce off his hand. Harry looked up at Logan lustfully, licking his lips. Their trance was broken off by Draco's yell.

"Stop that…Mmmh!" Draco yelled, trying to push Remy away from him, though unsuccessful. Remy had managed to wrap his arms around Draco's waist and nibble on the blonde's neck.

"I cannot help it mon amour_. _You are just too delicious." Remy said into his ear, licking the rim teasingly. Harry giggled at the scene, making Draco glare at him. This just made him giggle more.

Harry was so happy Draco had found himself a mate, even if the blonde denied it to his core. He could tell the blonde had a soft spot for the mutant. He was just playing hard to get.

"Coming on a little strong, Cajun?" Logan chuckled, pulling Harry tighter against his chest. Remy glanced over to the older mutant before turning back to Draco.

"I do not need your opinion." He grumbled when Draco pushed him off.

"Logan, my dad said he would watch Lucas this afternoon so we could…" Harry looked at Logan, lust shining clearly in his eyes. "…Spend some alone time…"

Logan growled deep in his throat, devouring Harry's mouth with his own. They sucked face until Severus magically pulled them apart. He stood next to them, vein pulsing in his temple.

"I believe that is all I can take for breakfast." Severus gritted through his teeth. He pulled Harry out of Logan's lap and to his feet. He pulled Draco up as well. "Both of you, classes are going to start soon."

Harry kissed Lucas on the forehead and Logan on the lips before Draco pulled him away. Remy even got in an ass grope from Draco before they left.

"Might I remind the both of you that I do not wish to have any more grandchildren for a while?" Severus grumbled as the doors closed behind them.

Logan just chuckled, turning to his son.

"Come on little man. Time to get you cleaned up before going to hang out with Aunt Storm, hm?" Logan said while picking up his son from the high chair. The little boy would have different baby sitters throughout the day while his parents were in school. It was tough getting Harry to agree at first, but since having a baby in a magic class was dangerous, and it wasn't that much safer in a combat class, he agreed.

"You seem to be getting soft for your petit." Gambit chuckled, looking at Logan's apple sauce stained shirt. Logan just rolled his eyes, not paying the mutant any attention.

"Don't be jealous, Cajun, just 'cause you don't get to sleep with Draco every night like I do with my mate."

Gambit just scowled at the retreating mutants back.

end chapter

Hope you guys liked it, you waited long enough for it, lol. HOPEFULLY the next one does not take as long to put up. Though, to be honest, I have the outline for it, I just don't have it written up yet. Maybe I'll be able to get it done wednesday...anyway! I need you all to tell me your input! I can never improve if you don't review. But be gentle. I'm sensitive and if you're too harsh, it kills my spirit ;(

French Words:

1. Amour (love)

2. Petit bébé (Little baby)

3. Mon petit chaton (my little kitten)

4. Mon cheri (My Darling)


	11. Chapter 11

Ok, ok, ok. I totally know what you are thinking! And its a bit scary. I know I have been gone FOREVER but I'd lost my motivation. As my note earlier said (I'm going to remove it after posting this ch) my laptop fell from my bed and broke. So I got another laptop and after a while, continued writing the next chapter. Then that laptop's hard drive crashed. So I sent it away to be fixed for about two weeks. Got it back, and eventually wrote a little bit of the next chaper (again) and the hard drive crashed AGAIN! Sent it away once again and now I am here. It was a bit frustrating to say the least. I now have a USB where I have the docs saved. Though, if I lose that, I'm screwed again...but anyway! I am sorry about the long wait.

WARNING: This chapter contains an almost-lemon between two male characters. This means that there will be grinding and groping but thats about it. Kids should still beware.

ENJOY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

A book was flung across the room, crashing into a cabinet. Such action caused magical knick-knacks of all kinds to shatter and roll across the room. Dumbledore let out a frustrated yell before slumping down at his desk. This was not how things were suppose to happen. Harry was supposed to grow up abused and scared at the Dursley residence. That was when the great Albus Dumbledore was to come in, and become the boy's savior. But no, of course when Albus decided to use muggles in his plans things decided to mess up.

Albus ran a hand through his beard as he waved his wand at the mess he had caused.

And then there was Severus. His precious pawn that he had devoted so many years to. The ungrateful wretch. He would get his revenge. It was only a matter of time before the ministry or one of his order members found the 'death eaters' who had taken the boy-who-lived. Then he would convince them that the dementor's kiss would be the best option for the villains.

Albus chuckled at his thoughts. His plan was brilliant.

Xxxx

Hogwarts was steadily getting harder and harder for the students and teachers. The ministry decided they had to put their foot in and Headmaster Dumbledore didn't seem to mind in the slightest. The newest teacher that had been issued was Dolores Umbridge, a short and squat lady that wore far too much pink. She had slowly started taking over the school, firing teachers, imposing new rules that prohibited magic and using blood quills to punish for the littlest of rule breaking.

Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville and Ginny sat around the coffee table in the Gryffindor common, everyone else asleep.

"Every letter I've sent to my parents has disappeared before arriving." Ginny whispered quietly, looking around cautiously. Neville nodded in agreement.

"So has all of mine to my gram." Neville said offhandedly, looked worriedly at the words carved deep within Luna's hand. Hermione was busy putting healing salve on her, trying to get it to heal, but the words 'I must not day dream' contrasted brightly against Luna's naturally pale skin. "Has Dumbledore still been hounding you about Harry's location?"

"Yeah, right git he is. He doesn't really care about any of the students, only cares about findin' Harry. But at least Harry is safe with his baby." Ron sighed running a hand through his hair. "I almost wish they would have taken all of us with them."

"You know that wouldn't have worked Ron. Dobby told us that they already had Draco and Mr. Malfoy with them, how much harder would it be to blend in with five more teenagers? They'd look like a bloody colt." Hermione exclaimed, making Ginny and Luna giggle.

"She is right. Our purpose is here." Luna said, getting a dreamy look on her face. "For the sake of the future we must stay here. Soon….soon will be our time. For now we must train and train others for the upcoming struggles." She then smiled. "But don't worry, I have some connection with some nargles that might help us with the Umbridge situation."

They all looked at Luna worriedly, before nodding. They all knew Luna could be a bit whacky, but understood that she had a knowledge they could not deny. So they would prepare.

"Is anyone else hungry?" Ron mumbled, making everyone sigh in exasperation.

"Do you always think about your bloody stomach?!" Hermione yelled scowling at Ron's sheepish look. They had a lot of work to do.

Xxxx

Harry and Draco stared blankly as Lucius continued on in his lecture on transfiguration. It had already been going on for an hour. Harry yawned before pulling out a piece of paper and jotting down a quick note before passing it quickly to Draco.

'_Awake?'_

Draco read the note before writing something down and discretely passing the other boy a note, not looking away from his pacing father.

Harry glanced over to the blond before opening the note under the table.

'_Can he be any more boring?' _ Draco wrote, making Harry giggle quietly. When Lucius looked over to him, he smiled innocently. Grabbing a pen, he scribbled a quick note down. He just hoped Draco could read it okay. He was still working on his handwriting.

'_Ya. I know. He is really boring. Think he will stop soon?'_

Harry kept his eyes on Lucius as he passed the note back to Draco. The slytherin was a lot better at sneaking than his friend. Harry didn't even see the blond read his note or respond before he felt the paper fall back into his lap.

'_Our break is coming up. So he'll have to stop.'_

Harry's head jerked up when he heard Lucius clear his throat. The older man was staring down at him, narrowed eyes.

"Am I boring you Harry? Do you feel as if you do not need to know this information?" Lucius asked, making Harry give a nervous smile.

"Ah, um, well, you see…" Harry stuttered, biting his lip nervously.

"Come off it father! You are boring us to tears! I'm surprised I haven't fallen into a boredom coma yet!" Draco said, crossing his arms with a huff. Lucius looked stunned at his son.

"Draco Malfoy! You will not talk to your father like that!" Lucius yelled, glaring. Harry just sat there, looking a bit worried. Draco stood up, hands planted firmly on the desk.

"I can when you are being unreasonable! We've been sitting here for two hours and you've been just ranting on and on! I'm tired of listening to you and I'm hungry and tired!" Draco yelled back. They started a yelling match when Severus stormed in. At his glare, they both shut up.

"What is wrong with you two?" Severus asked in his stern voice. "You both know better than to act like children."

"But Uncle Severus! Father is being unreasonable! How are we supposed to learn when all he doing is ranting at us?" Draco huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

"You see what I get for trying to teach this ungrateful brat? I'm telling you Severus, I don't know where I went wrong." Lucius sneered, turning his nose up.

"Well, sorry for having such a disappointment as a son! Maybe you would be better off without me as your son. Would that make you happy?" Draco said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe that isn't such a bad idea with that attitude!" Lucius yelled back, and it got dead silent. Draco turned wide eyes to his father, his mouth slightly open. When a wizarding family disowned one of their own, it was a serious thing. Not only did it take away any money and rights, but it took away their name and if the wizard or witch was still young and their magic still developing, than majority of their magic could be taken as well.

"Do as you like." Draco said before turning swiftly and leaving the room.

"Lucius! That was completely uncalled for!" Severus sneered at his lover before noticing Harry. He was sitting quietly at his desk, tears running down his cheeks. Severus quickly moved to him, wrapping him in his arms. "Harry, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Severus asked worriedly.

"It's my entire fault!" Harry sniffled, burying his face into his father's shirt. "I was the first to pass a note and Dray was just trying to make sure I didn't get in trouble."

Severus rubbed Harry's back calmly, glaring at Lucius above the crying boy's head.

"It's alright Harry. Lucius isn't mad at you. Isn't that right Lucius?" Severus said with a pointed look. Lucius sighed.

"It's all good, Harry. I am not mad at you. We are just all tired and it's a little too close to lunch. Let's go get something to eat, hm?"

Harry looked up from Severus's chest.

"What about Draco?" He asked, his voice still sounding a bit sad and weepy. Lucius frowned, about to say something snarky, but stopped at Severus's harsh glare.

"I'll go find him now…" Lucius grumbled, leaving the room. Severus sighed, before looking down at Harry. He was shocked to see his tears dried up and a smirk on his face.

"That was all an act?" Severus asked, shocked.

"I learned from the best." Harry said, smiling up at his dad. "Logan goes crazy over it." Severus chuckled, pulling Harry into a hug before moving to the door.

"Let's get some lunch."

Xxxxxxxxx

Draco huffed as he sat down under a big oak tree. He had to admit, this school seemed to be even bigger than Hogwarts. It seemed to go on and on.

He ran a hand through his hair, banging his head against the tree slightly. His father was out of line. Lucius definitely did not appear to be joking. A tear slipped out of his eye, and as soon as he wiped it away, another replaced it. This was not how he thought his life would turn out like. He was being strong for the sake of his family, but all of these changes in his life were very stressful. He missed his mother. He missed having lunch tea with her and gossiping about the other purebloods. He missed his friends and Hogwarts. He missed having no worries besides homework and test. He missed his carefree life.

Draco jumped when he heard someone sit down next to him. He looked up to see Remy sitting next to him, smiling at him.

"What is wrong petit amour?" He asked, putting his arm around the blonde's shoulders, pulling him closer to the Cajun's chest. Draco blushed.

"It's nothing. Just being the spoiled brat that I am." Draco grumbled, wiping his face dry with his sleeve roughly. Remy moved his hand away, only to bring his own hand up to wipe his face.

"You are not a brat, Draco." Remy said seriously, kissing his cheek. "And you would not be crying if it were nothing."

Draco laughed. "You didn't deny the spoiled."

Remy just grinned and pulled Draco into his lap, chuckling when the blonde let out a squeak. "I have to admit that I do spoil you a bit." He whispered in his ear before biting it lightly, receiving a moan. "You moan so pretty, petit ami" He continued nibbling on his ear, moving down onto his neck.

Draco bit his lip, trying to hold in his voice. The things this man could do to him! He was by no means an innocent in the sex factor. His ass might be pure, but his cock sure wasn't. He was the stud of slytherin after all. He let out a gasp when a hand pinched his nipple through his shirt.

"Remy…ah…stop, we…mhh! We can't!" Draco panted, before being pushed on his back, the Cajun climbing on top of him.

"This says differently mon chaton." Remy chuckled, grabbing Draco's growing arousal. Draco let out a strangled cry at the touch, bucking up into the other.

"Remy!" He cried out before grabbing the mutant's hair and pulling their lips into a passionate kiss. Their tongues battled, and hands roamed around. Before Draco knew it, his shirt was gone and Remy's shirt was falling off his shoulders. The kiss broke and he gasped for breath as Remy moved down to his neck, leaving marks all over. Draco moaned, running a hand through Remy's hair, squeezing when the other male made a particularly hard bite. "We…mmhh…we should stop…ahh…"

Remy continued down Draco's chest, rubbing his nipples, making him gasp and moan. Draco lifted his legs up, encircling Remy's waist and rubbing their arousals together. He pulled at Remy's hair until he moved back up for a kiss. They both moaned when Remy grinded down his hips into Draco's.

"Draco, I…" Remy was caught off by an angry yell. The both sat up to see a fuming Lucius.

"How dare you touch my child in this manner!" Lucius yelled, pointing his wand at the male still on top of his only child.

Draco's face was stained a deep red as he pulled his shirt back on as quickly as possible while the embarrassment did pretty well on his erection. He couldn't believe his father had caught him almost having sex with Remy. Sure, his Uncle Severus had caught him more than once in such a position, but not his father.

"Father! Please! I am not a child!" Draco grumbled, rolling his eyes at Lucius's furious expression. They heard a giggled from behind the blond. They all turned to see a laughing Harry and Logan, carrying Lucas. Severus was standing off to the side, rolling his eyes.

"Draco and Remy sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Harry giggled, jiggling Lucas up and down, making the child laugh as well. Draco didn't think his face could get any more red.

"Shut up with that ridiculous muggle song!" Draco yelled, glaring at his friend while standing up off the ground, brushing the grass off of him. Harry just giggled more, while Logan glared at Draco for telling his mate to shut up.

"It's actually Draco and Remy sitting _under _a tree, huh?" Logan chuckled, wrapping his arm around Harry's waist. Draco stood there fuming, his father still glaring at the grinning mutant. Severus had moved over to his lover, grabbing his arm.

"Come on love, let's go have a late lunch before you attempt to hex someone you shouldn't." Severus whispered, pulling Lucius away.

"But Sev! That commoner was molesting my Draco!" Lucius growled, but allowed himself to be pulled away.

"He was not!" Draco yelled, blushing. He squeaked when arms wrapped around his waist.

"It's alright, amour, you can tell them the truth that we are…"He leaned in closer to his ear, his breath coming out hot. "Lovers."

"You all are ridiculous!" Draco yelled before storming off. Harry followed behind him, still chuckling.

Xxxxxx

Voldemort yelled in rage, crucio-ing a few death eaters. He took a deep breath before lifting the curse. His minions may have pissed him off but he still had need for them. There was no need to fry their brains. To think that one of his most loyal death eaters had abandoned him. He grabbed Wormtail's mark again, trying to call the Malfoy to him. The sniveling rat whimpered in pain, face scrunching up. Nothing.

"Damn that Dumbledore!" The dark lord yelled, throwing Wormtail away from him. A brave death eater stepped forward, it was one of his followers that he had planted in the ministry. He couldn't remember the man's name, but he was the dark lord, he didn't have to remember the names of his followers. He was about the crucio the fool when he spoke up.

"My lord! I do not believe the headmaster is behind this! There has been a warrant sent out for Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy for the abduction of Harry Potter. My lord." The man said quickly, head bowed. Voldemort stopped his curse, a frown still on his face.

"The boy is gone as well? Does Dumbledore know of his location?" He asked, contemplating his next move.

"No my lord. Delores has reported that the headmaster seems very adamant to find them." The man said, relaxing a bit at pleasing his lord.

"That is good….Grayback!" Voldemort yelled, calling the werewolf to him. Said wolf came forward grudgingly. It was close to the full moon and he became twitchy.

"Yes?" He growled and added, "My lord" at the end at Voldemort's glare and wand rising.

"I want you to take a team out and search for them." The dark lord commanded.

"And who exactly is this them?" He growled out, making the dark wizard glare.

"Do not test me wolf! You will find the Malfoys, Snape and Potter." He turned his red gaze around the room. "Bellatrix!" Said woman stepped forward.

"Yes my lord." She said, pushing out her breast to make sure he had a full view and showing off what she hoped was a seductive smile. "What do you wish of me, my lord?"

"I want you to accompany Grayback, along with his snatchers." He glanced at Grayback at this, and then continued, "I want Lucius back here alive as well as Potter. You can kill the rest."

A toothy grin appeared on Grayback's face as he licked his lips in anticipation at the meal he was going to get. He would take the young Malfoy as his bitch. The boy was asking for it the way he waved his ass around when he visited Malfoy Sr.

"I get the young Malfoy." Grayback said, giving Bellatrix an intimidating look that dared her to object. Voldemort gave him a glare.

"Do what you will, wolf."

Grayback grinned, eyes lit up in glee. He went over to Bellatrix, grabbed her arm, and apparated away. This would be a fun hunt.

Xxxxxxx

Harry snuggled into Logan's chest, tracing the mutant's defined eight-pack. He was tired after their strenuous activity. He purred contently when Logan ran his hand up and down his back.

"We need to do this more often." Harry mumbled, making Logan chuckle.

"If I had it my way, you would never leave this bed." Logan growled out, kissing Harry's lips possessively. Harry smiled happily.

"I'm happy Draco could watch Lucas for us. He takes after you, you know." Harry giggled, looking up at Logan. The man chuckled, moving the hair out of Harry's eyes.

"I don't know about that, love. He has quite a bit of you in him as well." Logan smiled, thinking of their son. "Man, we sure know how to make a great kid, huh?"

"Yeah, we do." Harry said, smiling. They laid there in silence, before Logan leaned forward and reached into the side table.

"Harry, you know that I…I love you…right?" At Harry's nod he continued. "And I never want to be apart from you." He moved Harry's chin up so that they were looking eye to eye. "I would kill anyone who tries to hurt you." He took a deep breath and pulled out the small box, opening it to reveal matching beautiful gold rings with delicate swirls etched in it. "Harry, will you marry me?"

Harry stared at the rings with wide eyes, speechless. He looked up from the rings to Logan's waiting face, eyes shining with hope and worry. Tears gathered in his eyes before a smile lit up his face and he launched forward, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" Harry squealed, planting kisses all over Logan's face, which broke out into the biggest smile Harry had ever seen on the man. He pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it on the younger man's finger, smiling at how right it looked. Harry pulled out the other ring and did the same to Logan.

Harry giggled, pulling Logan closer to him.

"You know, you look really sexy with that ring on your finger." Harry whispered seductively, making Logan growl before he jumped his new fiancé. This was going to be fun.

Xxxxxxx

Draco ran around the mansion frantically. He couldn't believe that he lost Lucas. The baby couldn't even walk yet but he had somehow lost him! What kind of babysitter did that? He blamed Remy and that girl Rogue. If she wasn't so obviously flirting with the older man, he wouldn't have gotten distracted.

"Oh Merlin! How exactly am I going to tell Wolverine this…." Draco ran a hand through his hair. "How the bloody hell am I going to tell _Harry_ this?!"

"And what exactly would you be so nervous to tell Harry and Logan?" A stern voice said from behind him, making Draco jump. He turned to see his Uncle Severus.

"Um, uh, well. You see, uh, this is what happened…I was watching Lucas…and then that mutant girl Rogue had her glove covered hands _all over_ Remy! And he was just standing there, letting it happen, like he wanted it!" Draco huffed, crossing his arms. "Bloody git. See if I let him in my pa…"

"Draco!" Severus yelled angrily, vein seemed to be twitching in his forehead. "What happened after that that would anger Harry and Logan?"

The color seemed to drain from Draco's face.

"Oh Merlin! Lucas! I lost him! I don't even know how I did it! The little babe can't even walk yet! Only really roll around. How the bloody hell did he get away from me?"

Severus grabbed Draco's shoulders sharing at him intently.

"Did you use a location spell Draco?" At Draco's sheepish look he scowled. "And you call yourself a wizard? You fool!"

Severus moved away from the embarrassed teen and with a wave of his wand, a blue light came out from the end of his wand and went down the hallway. The two wizards quickly followed it through the halls of the mansion. It led them to one of the many media rooms. There was a group of teens lying of the couch and floor, pillows everywhere around the room, and watching some kind of muggle action movie. The blue light pointed them to a pillow in the corner of the room, where there was a large pile of pillows in a circle.

"Where is he?" Draco asked, worried, looking around for the baby boy. Severus stared at the spot, a perplexed look on his face. He moved his hand closer to the circle before it hit something invisible. He moved his hand flat across it and found it to be round. It felt hard, and was warm to the touch. He placed the other hand on it and jumped when Lucas appeared, smiling up at his grandpa. Draco dived down, pulling the little boy up into his arms, kissing his cheek.

"Thank Merlin you're okay!" Draco gushed, spinning the giggling infant around in his arms. "What was with that Uncle Sev?"

"Accidental magic maybe?" Severus looked at the infant perplexed. "But it is hard to tell with Harry and Logan as his parents. We have already concluded that he shares their healing ability, though he has yet to show any morphing or metal claws." Severus mumbled, grabbing the little boy's hand to examine his fingers and knuckles. "But from what I've seen of mutants, their powers are not always inherited as it is a mutation in the gene itself. It is not pushing the thought that his gene has changed even more from that of his parents to give him additional or different abilities than that of his family."

Draco looked at the man blankly, the little boy in his arms grabbing at the hand holding his own.

"Ok…you could always just have said it was just an extra ability. _That_ I can understand." Draco said, rolling his eyes, and taking the little boy out of the room. "Are you hungry after your nap? Yes? Let's go get something to get to eat. Yes we will." Draco said in a baby voice, making Severus roll his eyes.

"Merlin, shoot me if I ever act like that." He mumbled to himself before leaving to locate Professor Xavier to discuss this new development.

XXxxxxx

Harry flaunted his ring off to anyone who would give him the time, smiling happily at them. Anyone could see that he was the happiest man in the world. Severus smiled at how happy his son was. He was practically glowing.

He had told the couple about the discovery of Lucas's power. Wolverine had almost skewered the poor blond, but Severus had stopped him before he could. That had been two days ago and Draco was still jumpy around the bigger man. Lucius sat down on the edge of Severus's desk in the classroom that Professor Xavier had designated just for their magic classes.

"Hey love. Have you noticed Draco has been acting weird the last day or so?" Lucius asked, arms crossed over his chest. Severus rolled his eyes, trying to concentrate on the book in front of him.

"Well, he has enough reasons to. He lost Lucas while babysitting. He almost got killed by Lucas's father. He found out that his first love is engaged to said father of the child. He got jealous of some girl hanging over Gambit. Plus his father has yet to say anything about the disowning issue. Is that enough things to be weird about?" Severus said, jotting down a few notes in his 'binder' that the Professor had given him along with a muggle pen. He hated to admit it, but he liked the pen and binder way better than a quill and parchment. The ink dried a lot faster, it was easier to store and the pen was more comfortable to hold.

"He got into a fight with Remy?" Lucius asked, looking far too happy than he should have and ignoring the end of Severus's rant. "That's horrible." Lucius said gleefully, making Severus roll his eyes.

"Is that all you wished to talk to me about? I am very busy at the moment." Severus said, annoyance noticeable in his voice. Lucius just laughed.

"What are you working on? And using those silly muggle contraptions." Lucius scoffed.

"It is a book that Professor Xavier wrote on mutation and the x-gene. It is rather fascinating." Severus said offhandedly. "I could let you borrow it when I am done with it." Lucius chuckled, leaning down and planting a kiss on Severus's cheek.

"I'll just read your notes on it love." He said before waving and leaving the room. Severus just shook his head at his lover's antics before returning his attention to his book. To think, muggles had discovered so much! It really was a feat that they had yet to discover wizards.

XXxxxxxxx

The expanse of the building was now only a memory of what it used to be, and the horrors of what went on inside it. That was only a matter of opinion though. The mutants held inside thought it a prison, the scientist thought it a research center that had the potential to change the future and the guards thought it a playground for their sadistic pleasure.

The man standing on the top of the hill scowled down at the rubble of what once was. A cigarette was in his left hand and in the right was a cane, helping support the weight off of his crippled leg. He was lucky to get out alive from the collapsing building. Many of the other scientists were not that lucky, if you could call being partially crippled and scarred lucky. His scowl deepened as he thought of the _freaks_ that caused the destruction. To think it was only a _child_ that had caused it all, one with extreme power that they had lost control of. Sadly it died in the collapse as well. It had great potential. Many other mutants were killed, but many had managed to escape.

A ring was heard and the man pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, moving it to his ear.

"Fitzgerald." He said in a monotone voice that bordered on annoyance. He listened intently for a few minutes before a smirk made itself on his face. "Good work. Collect any other data you can find." He said before hanging up and dialing another number. He paused for the receiver to answer. "Sir, research on subject M1H1 and M2H2 has been recovered." He paused as he listened to the response. "No worries, we'll capture both subjects in due time. Plans have only been altered, not ruined." He chuckled signaling to a guard standing to his right before hanging up the phone. The other man nodded before pulling out a radio and mumbling a few commands in it. In the distance, explosions started going off, destroying the remaining parts of the facility. "The recovery team has twenty minutes before the explosions reach their sector." The scientist said, the guard nodding his head and a quick word on his radio.

He gave it all one last look before turning towards the waiting helicopter.

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Sorry that the scenes kind of jumped around back and forth. Thats just how it comes to my head and I like writing it like that. SOOO! I need everyones opinions.

How do you guys feel about Draco and Remy? Should I write more scenes centered around them? Or should I stay totally focused on Harry and Logan? To warn you though, this story may be shorter if I concentrate just on Harry and Logan.

And what are everyones opinion on adding a mutant to Lucius and Severus's relationship? I was thinking about doing something with the brotherhood and adding Azazel to the mix but I wasn't sure. If there is anyone else that I could add to it, just leave a review or send me a message.

Any other feedback or how you want the story to go would be greatly appreciated. While I have somewhat of an idea of what I would like to do, getting ideas from others would help spark the flame so to speak.

So please review! And sorry for being gone for so long. Hopefully not everyone got tired and will continue to read!


End file.
